Darkness And Light
by shadrougeforever
Summary: While struggling to become Mobius' new savior, teenage Kayla must face the challenges of being a half demon in an average high school. And to make things worse, Darkness, Shadow's demonic counterpart is back to release Kayla's demon as well. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**REBELLIOUS**

The streets were drenched with rain water and pitch black with the exception of lamp posts standing in distant parts of Tech City. The night was very quiet and calm it seemed with two Mobian teenagers roaming the streets. One was a brown sixteen year old squirrel girl with silky long black hair flowing in the air while she ran with her lover. The other was a black eighteen year old fox boy with two ring piercings on the right side of his lip and right ear. He held her hand tightly in his grip as they ran together in the deserted streets.

The squirrel stared at her lover with worry while he was focused on where they would be going. "Chase!" She called, but no response. "Chase!"

"What?" He finally answered in an annoyed tone.

"Why are we running? You act like you've done something wrong."

He turned to her with a smirk formed on his lips. "Come on. You don't want your old man to catch us do you?"

She still seemed a little lost with his reason for running, "Huh?"

"Your dad hates me remember? Besides, he's a cop and I hate cops."

The girl formed a sly smile while she stared at the smirk that was still left on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you? My dad isn't a cop. He's a detective."

"Heh, whatever", He turned away from the squirrel. "They're all the same to me. Always trying to ruin our fun."

The girl couldn't help but to giggle, "Yeah well that's my dad for you." She soon noticed that he was leading them both in a dark and narrow alley. She began to feel a little uncomfortable in the suspicious location. She stopped in her tracks and faced him with an uneasy look. "Chase, why are we here?"

"It's the only place your dad won't be able to catch us." He began to walk towards her and gently shoved her against the wet brick wall. His face was so close to hers, their noses were touching. "Now we can finally have some real fun without any interruptions."

She held him around his waist and made the same uncomfortable look once again. "I don't know Chase, I...I'm still a..." She was then silenced when a finger was placed to her lips.

"Don't worry, babe. I know this is your first time and that's why I'll be gentle."

She tried to form a small smile. "I know that you will it's just that...well I'm a little...nervous..."

The fox took his hand and stroked through the black hair on her head. "No need to be. Just let me do all the work."

She formed a small smile until she suddenly felt his body against hers with his hands caressing her upper body. She made a small gasp when she felt his hands squeezing her breasts. She began to worry again, "Chase?"

The fox's hands started to travel towards her lower region. "Relax", he spoke calmly. "You'll feel good about this in a minute. I promise."

The girl's eyes widened as she felt her black skirt being lifted up. The next thing she felt was his fingers stroking against her opening through her underwear. "Cha-Chase?" She called with a stammer. "What are you doing?"

His eyes were locked on the lower part of her body as he focused on pleasuring her. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to get your pussy wet."

Before she could reply to his answer, she made a groan as he began to stroke her harder. "Oh, Chase...", she groaned.

He looked back up at her with a sly smile while presenting her his drenched index and middle fingers. "Wow you got soaked fast, babe."

Her eyes were locked on his dripping wet fingers in curiosity. 'Did...did all of that come from me? Was I really turned on? Well why wouldn't I be? He's hot and really good at this. I feel like the luckiest girl alive!' Her eyes soon widened when she saw him beginning to unbuckle the belt that was holding his skin tight black pants up.

"Now...", he spoke, "For the grand finale..."

Before they could continue, a huge bright white light had beamed on them practically blinding them in the process.

Chase raised his hand over his eyes so he could try to see what was going on. "What the fuck?"

"KAYLA!" A deep and firm voice had shouted at the entrance of the alley.

The squirrel's ears twitched at the familiar voice that was calling her name. "Oh God no. Please don't let it be him..." She spoke softly.

The two stood there and watched in horror as a male black hedgehog with red quills and blood red eyes slowly confront them with a dead serious look on his face.

Chase gritted his teeth in annoyance, "I wish this old man would piss off already", he growled.

"Watch your tone, punk..." The ebony hedgehog spoke coldly.

The squirrel confronted the hedgehog with an irritated look. "Dad! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Protecting you, young lady. That's what I'm doing here", he answered.

The bright light had dimmed a bit by a flying yellow and black bee boy standing behind a huge flashlight almost as big as a spotlight. He formed a warm smile towards the squirrel. "Don't get him wrong, Kayla. Captain Shadow means well."

The black fox crossed his arms in frustration, "You mean annoying!"

The hedgehog walked up to the fox and grabbed him around his wrist in a tight grip. "I have every right to be annoying! What were you doing with my daughter at this hour?"

"Chill Mr. Hedgehog, I didn't put anything inside her yet."

"Yet?" He repeated with uprising anger.

The brown squirrel slapped her forehead and started to shake her head in shame because of her father's overprotective behavior.

"Okay first off...I don't like you! Not one bit! You're a punk! A dirty law breaking punk! And second...you were going to have sex with a sixteen year old!"

The fox shrugged his shoulders calmly, "So she's two years younger than me. It's no big deal."

"Yes! It's a very big deal! Did you know you could get arrested for having sex with minors? You're damn lucky I don't arrest your punk ass right now!"

Kayla could no longer take the way her father was acting and decided to stop it. "Dad! Let Chase go! You're being ridiculous!"

"Yeah let me go! I um have school in the morning...you wouldn't want me to lack in my educational department do you?" The fox spoke with a smirk.

"Hell no." The hedgehog sighed and released him from his grip. "You need all the learning you can get with a tiny brain like yours."

The fox waved his wrist around a bit trying to get his feeling back from her father's tight grip. Afterwards he gave him an evil smile, "Glad you see things my way...Detective Hedgehog."

The hedgehog sighed heavily, "I'll let you go this time, but if I catch you trying to have sex with my daughter again, I will inform your parents."

Chase had an uncaring look about his threat. "...Yeah wow...I'm so scared", he spoke sarcastically. He looked back over to Kayla and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "See you at school."

With a light blush on her face, she watched as her lover raced past the hedgehog and the bee. She was then suddenly brought out of her dreams by her father's attention onto her.

"Kayla", he spoke in a cold voice. "When we get home, we need to have a long talk."

Hearing that, she just knew that her father would give her a very long lecture when they got back home.

**A/N:**

**Kayla: Dad! You are so embarrasing!**

**Shadow: Oh cry me a river! I just saved your sorry behind!**

**Spike: Hey! Where am I? What happened to my fic damn it!**

**Jasmine: It's on hold just calm down, man!**

**Spike: On hold!? What the heck, Jas-chan!?**

**Jasmine: What? I couldn't focus on it very well so I moved on to something else...**

**Kayla: Yay! Jas-chan loves me the best!**

**Spike:...I hate you, Jas...**

**Shadow: I'm still pissed about that incest fic you put me in!**

**Jasmine: Wow...I have a lot of haters...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**LECTURE**

Later, Shadow had brought Kayla back home to talk to her about how much she had disobeyed him by leaving and going out late to be with her boyfriend.

Kayla was sitting at the kitchen table listening to Shadow talk to her about how she should behave and listen to him. Though she was barely listening to him at that very moment because his lecture towards her was boring her. With her hand supporting her head, she sighed as her father continued to talk.

Shadow was standing in front of her with his arms crossed glaring at her with disappointment. "Kayla, I cannot believe what I witnessed tonight! Not only did you break curfew, but you were hanging out with that boy again! I don't like him. He's a terrible influence on you! Oh and this takes the cake! You were going to have sex with him too?"

With her rage building within her, she could no longer take her father's complaining any longer. "Dad!" She shouted in annoyance. "Could you just drop it already? I'm sixteen now! I have needs too you know!"

"Not his kind of needs that's for sure…"

"Come on, dad. Just let me live a bit. Besides I'm just starting high school. The very first and only school that accepts me. Aren't you happy about that for me?"

He began to give her a sympathetic look and somehow could feel the way she was feeling. It was true what she had said. With her being a half demon just as he was, not everyone would accept her so it took a long time for them to actually find a school she could attend and be treated with some kind of descent respect. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Oh sweetheart…", he spoke in a soft voice. "Of course I'm happy that you found a good school to go to. I just…I just don't want you to end up hanging with the wrong crowd."

Her ears flopped down as she sighed sadly. "Chase is the only friend I have. Everyone else hates me because I'm a…freak…"

"Kayla, like you said, school just began. You'll make new friends in no time. Everyone just has to adjust to you being there that's all."

She slowly turned away from her father, "Easy for you to say. You didn't even finish preschool. You have no clue what real school is like at all."

With that comment, he remained silent for a second or two. The thing was that it was all true. He had an idea what it was like, but he never got the chance to experience it himself. He sighed and slowly removed his hand away from her shoulder as he walked towards the oven in the kitchen. "Well, bottom line is don't ever break curfew again and I really don't want to catch that boy pinning you to a wall ever again."

"Dad, just drop it about Chase okay? He's done nothing wrong to hurt me."

"Well, you could never tell, Kayla. That's why I'll always be there to protect you. I'm like a hawk. Touch one of my chicks and I'll use my sharp talons to claw your fucking eyes out!"

The squirrel couldn't help but to giggle a bit from Shadow talking about how much he would protect her.

The hedgehog formed a small smile when she laughed a little.

"You're so silly, dad", she spoke with more laughter escaping her. "You always act so protective of me."

"Because…" He walked over to her once again and caressed her cheek gently. "You're my pride and joy, Kayla. That's why I'll never let anyone hurt you."

She was stilled annoyed that her father was overprotective. But she had to admit that it was a joy to know that her father cared for her deeply. Her smile widened, "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Kayla", his hand traveled to the top of her head and started to ruffle her jet black hair around. "By the way, you're grounded", he added with a devious smirk.

Kayla's eyes widened in disbelief, "What! Grounded?"

"That's right, young lady. Don't argue with me because you'll never win so off to bed you go."

Kayla stood from the chair and crossed her arms while she walked upstairs to her room. "Talk about your second chances", she murmured as she continued walking.

A small smile was left on Shadow's face as she went up to her room. 'I love you too...daughter.'

**A/N:**

**Charmy: Hooray! An update!**

**Jasmine: And yay! It's my 18th birthday!**

**Charmy: Whoo!**

**Jasmine: Bring out the porn! Yeah!**

**Charmy:...Woo...hoo?**

**Jasmine: Girl humping!**

**Charmy:...**

**Jasmine: Guy humping!**

**Charmy:.................**

**Jasmine: Orgy!**

**Shadow: Okay stop! Please God stop!**

**Charmy:....I'm scarred for life now.**

**Kayla:I hope she spends more time writing than watching disturbing material such as that...**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**RUSH**

Early the next morning, Kayla was in her room rushing back and forth from corner to corner trying to find all of her school supplies as well as trying to get herself ready for school. "Why?" She asked herself in a rather loud tone. "Why is my stuff everywhere? I didn't even touch my books last night…or did I? Oh! I can't remember!" She got on her knees and began to look under her bed until she spotted a green and white thick paged text book. "Aha!" She shouted in relief. "I finally found my stupid math book!" She grabbed the text book and began to place it in her pink and black backpack. Afterwards, she looked at the way she appeared in her mirror that was on her table and she noticed that her hair was all over the place from her just waking up and looking around for her text book. She started to straighten her hair up, "Oh look at yourself, Kayla! You look such a wreck! What would Chase think if he saw you like this?" When she finally got her hair the way she wanted it, she stared at her dark blue eyes in her mirror and formed a small smile. "I look like a normal teenage girl…but…" A frown appeared on her lips, "…I…guess it doesn't all go by appearance…"

"Kayla! Get down here or you'll be late for school!"

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her father call her from downstairs. She shouted back to him, "I'll be right there!" She looked back at the mirror again with the same distraught look on her face and sighed.

Meanwhile, Shadow was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper while Rouge was sitting across from him with an annoyed look on her face.

The bat took a sip from the mug of coffee she held in her hands and glared at the ebony hedgehog. "You're a horrible parent, Shadow! How could you ground her just because she wanted to live a little? You're such a killjoy. You always were one anyway." She took another sip of her coffee.

The hedgehog never took his eyes away from the paper he was looking at. "Yeah I'm such a bore aren't I?"

"Shut up! Now you're just acting sarcastic."

"Kayla needs to learn that life isn't a cakewalk okay?"

A sudden melancholy look fell upon Rouge's face. "…Shadow, I think Kayla knows how hard life is. She's been discriminated many times because of well…you know better than anyone."

Shadow took his eyes away from the paper and set down his mug of coffee on the table as he stared at his reflection in the coffee in guilt. "Of course I would. After all, I'm the one to blame for her being a half demon."

Rouge sighed in sadness because she knew that Shadow was depressing himself over Kayla's problems again. "Shadow…" She spoke in a soft whisper.

"It's all my fault. If it wasn't for my stupidity, Kayla would still be dead just as she was supposed to stay…"

Kayla was standing behind the corner of the kitchen with them not knowing that she was listening to the entire conversation. In hurt, tears swelled in her eyes. 'Does…does he truly…hate me?' It took her awhile to get her normal expression set before she entered the kitchen to confront them like she never had listened to them.

Rouge heard the way Shadow was talking and wanted him to stop before Kayla had accidentally walked into their conversation. "Shadow, you shouldn't…"

"Good morning, everyone."

Shadow and Rouge looked over to the doorway of the kitchen and saw a brown squirrel with a cheery look on her face. When they first saw her, their hearts had skipped a beat as they hoped that she hadn't heard a thing they had said about her.

Rouge tried to form a warm smile towards her, "Good morning, sweetheart. Slept well?"

The squirrel made a small nod, "Uh yeah. Thanks for asking. When did you get here, Rouge?"

"Pretty early", she answered while giving Shadow a smirk. "I just wanted to see if your father was being fair to you."

She shook her head a bit, "Not really. He grounded me because I broke curfew."

"Sure" the hedgehog spoke. "This is the thanks I get for saving my daughter's virginity from being broken? I now know who's side you're truly on." He took a sip of his coffee.

Rouge's eyes widened towards Kayla, "You were…about to have sex?"

Kayla began to look away from her in shame. "Well…uh…"

"Don't you 'well' and 'uh' us." The hedgehog turned to a shocked Rouge. "Kayla was pinned to the wall and the boy had his pants down, Rouge!"

The bat gasped in shock, "What?"

He made a nod letting her know that it was all true. "Yeah and he was as stiff as a board. She was going to let him do it too. Good thing Charmy and I got there just in time. My little girl won't be exposed to such vulgar at this age."

The squirrel began to blush in embarrassment, "Dad, stop treating me like I'm five! I'm sixteen now! How many times do I have to tell you this?"

Shadow continued to irk her nerves as he glanced up and down at her outfit in disgust. He noticed that she was wearing a skin tight black t-shirt that showed her stomach, a black pleated mini skirt, knee high black boots with red buckles going down them, black long fingerless gloves that went a little past her elbow, a red dog collar was around her neck, and red and black goggles on her head. "That outfit is too revealing, young lady. How the hell can that school let you parade around in something like that? It brings out way too much in your body and…" Before he could continue, he noticed her beginning to walk out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To school", she answered with an anger mark on the side of her head. "If I don't leave now, I'm going to be late."

When she left, Rouge began to giggle at Shadow's confused expression.

The hedgehog turned to the giggling bat. "Why did she storm off like that for?"

"Heh, with a nagging mother hen on her back, who can blame her?"

Shadow gave her an annoying glare as began to finish his coffee. "Shut it, bat girl."

**A/N:**

**Kayla: *sobs* How could I have been so blind?**

**Chase: You thought I actually...?**

**Rouge: Shadow, the school just called! There's some kind of emergency with Kayla!**

**Shadow:...Kayla? This isn't happening...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**HEARTBREAKING EMBARRASSMENT**

Kayla had finally made it into the hallways of her school with everyone at their lockers gathering their supplies and socializing with others before their morning classes began. Kayla looked around her with an uneasy feeling upon her as everyone stared at her with terror and disrespect. 'Those faces again….' In sadness, she heard them talk rather loud about her.

"It's her again."

"Heh, what a freak."

"I heard she kills lives just for the blood."

"I hope she doesn't come near us."

"Why did the school even let her attend here?"

Tears began to swell in her eyes, '…Faces of hatred…' She looked in front of her and saw a black male fox leaning his back against a locker with his arms crossed forming a smirk among two other boys with them laughing. She gasped at the sight of the fox and tried to put on a fair facial expression so he wouldn't worry about how sad she was feeling. She began to approach him slowly.

The fox didn't seem to notice Kayla walking forth to him and the other two boys, so he continued to talk to them. "Yeah but I was dead close though."

"Chase, I'm starting to think you're not trying to fuck her at all."

"Yeah", the other boy agreed. "What's the matter? Scared she'll bite your head off?"

The fox shook his head, "I'm not scared. Her asshole of a father keeps walking in on us."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't forget Chase, we had a bet remember? You fuck demon girl and we give you the good shit."

Chase began to laugh a bit, "Heh, after when I'm done fucking her, I'm going to need acid so I can trip balls from that disgusting feeling. The bitch probably has poison in her pussy or some shit."

Afterwards, they all laughed hysterically, until they noticed a brown female squirrel standing beside them with tears running down her cheeks.

The fox immediately stopped laughing and stared at the heartbroken squirrel with a blank expression on his face. "…Oh shit…I mean…hey, babe."

She sniffed as she glared at the fox, "Chase?"

"Uh…how much of that did you hear?"

The squirrel remained silent for a moment before she spoke again. "You just wanted to…"

Chase knew that she had indeed heard everything and nothing could prevent her from completely losing it on him. "Come on. Don't go crazy now."

"My dad was right about you all along. You…you just…"

"I just what?"

"You just wanted to fuck me!" She shouted with a growl escaping her.

Chase and the other two boys were startled a bit from her sudden growling.

The black fox took a step forth to her with a menacing smile on his face, "Come on calm down will you? I mean if you just used your head and thought about it for a bit. Did you actually think that I was serious about you? I mean for God's sakes! You're a monster! A fucking monster! I would never…"

She clenched her fists tighter and tighter at his words and gritted her teeth that were becoming prolonging fangs. As she shut her eyes, she began to sob even more, "How could I have been so blind?" When she opened her eyes, they were no longer dark blue, but blood red with her pupils slowly changing into a black straight vertical line.

Chase saw her eyes change and began to back away slowly. "Whoa! I said calm the fuck down, demon girl!"

With tears still dripping from her face, she began to approach him.

"Come on! Can't you take a little joke? Don't break me in half!" The fox begged.

Before Kayla could move any closer, she stopped in her tracks by the sight of a brown male cat and fox hybrid. Her eyes widened as she saw him confronting Chase with a rather serious face. She watched as the hybrid raised his hand and slapped Chase hard in the face knocking him back from a powerful blow.

"Shut up", the boy spoke in a firm and deep voice, "Or you'll be digging your own grave."

In confusion, she watched as the hybrid slowly turned to her with a warm smile.

"A sweet girl like you didn't deserve to hear what he said."

With a deep red blush on her face, she snapped out of her inner demon and began to run away from the scene hearing a furious Chase yell at the hybrid.

"Taku! What the fuck, man!"

She heard no more as she continued to rush down the hallway.

Later after gym class, the girls were in the locker room freshening up after they had played volleyball and were still talking about what had happened with Kayla earlier.

"Yeah!" One girl spoke. "Everyone said that girl was glaring at Chase so much, her eyes turned red!"

Another girl began to laugh, "He had it coming. I told him myself that fucking that girl for acid was a stupid idea. I said she'd go demon on his ass and kill him just like that, but did that boy listen? Nope!"

"Hehe! Chase maybe a stupid druggie, but he's fucking hot! I'd let him fuck me!"

"You're such a slut!"

"You're all crazy!"

While the other girls were talking, Kayla was in the shower room by herself showering herself off. She sadly listened to the girls' horrible comments about her. She began to cry again, until she felt something weird run down her leg. She quickly looked down and saw a line of blood run down her leg. She immediately began to panic. She didn't cut herself or anything so she had no clue what was going on. As she stood still, she felt a weird rush of uncontrollable fluid come from between her thighs. She looked again and found out that she was bleeding from her opening. Her eyes widened in panic as she didn't know what to do. She let out a scream of fright that filled the entire locker room.

The girls heard the scream and wondered what was going on. They rushed into the shower room and saw a soak and wet naked squirrel girl sitting in the corner of the shower room sobbing with her hands and floor covered in blood.

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"Hehe look! Demon girl is freaking out because she got her period!"

Before long, the coach had came into the shower room staring at Kayla in shock. "Kayla, are you okay?" She asked.

The squirrel could not talk because she was crying so much from her own shock.

The coach sighed and decided on what to do with the situation.

Meanwhile at the Chaotix, the phone had rung for the first time all day it seemed and Rouge was there to answer it while no one else was around. She picked it off of the receiver and answered it, "Chaotix Detective Agency. Rouge speaking."

"Yes, is there a Shadow Hedgehog there?"

"Yes but he's away now. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is the Shizuki High School. There has been an emergency with his daughter, Kayla. Whenever he gets back, please let him know that he needs to come here immediately."

Rouge made a long pause for a moment as she wondered what was going on with Kayla, until she snapped out of it. "Uh, yes I will let him know. Thank you." When she hung up the phone, Shadow had came into the lobby with a ton of paperwork in his hands.

"Can you believe, Vector? All this fucking paperwork he's making me do is torture." He saw Rouge turn to him with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong, Rouge?"

"Shadow", she spoke, "The school just called…there's some kind of emergency going on with Kayla and they want you to come down there."

After hearing that, Shadow dropped all of the paperwork onto the floor in shock, "…Kayla? This isn't happening…"

**A/N:**

**Kayla: I don't ever want to go back to school again!**

**Shdow: Kayla...**

**Chase: Maybe I need to play around with her more to show her the real respect she's been wanting...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**HARDSHIPS**

Later, Shadow had arrived at the school to find out what was going on with Kayla. Kayla was sitting on a wooden bench outside of the principal's office while Shadow was talking to the principal. She sat there with her head tilted to the floor with a deep red blush on her face as she still remembered the embarrassing scene.

Inside the office, Shadow was sitting in a chair across from a red female rabbit who was at her desk sighing.

"So…", Shadow began. "Why am I here again?"

"I just told you", the rabbit spoke. "Your daughter had a breakdown in the locker room."

"Break…down?"

She sighed once again, "She got her period."

Shadow remained silent for a moment until he spoke again. "So…why am I here again?"

The rabbit rubbed her head in stress because of Shadow's shocked behavior and thought that he couldn't believe that had happened to her. "Mr. Hedgehog, I know that this isn't your…strongest point of being a single parent, but I'd advise you to try to talk to your daughter about this stage of womanhood."

The hedgehog couldn't help but to form a slight blush because of the conversation, "Uh…um…well I don't think I can…"

"Look, young girls are supposed to experience this. It's a normal thing for girls to have…but the thing that bothers me is this…" She focused on the confused hedgehog with a serious look, "Girls are supposed to get their first period normally between ages eleven to fourteen. Kayla is sixteen. Why on Mobius did she get hers so late?"

To Shadow that was a good question, but it didn't take him long to find a reason. "Well, Kayla's been a half demon since she was 4 so I thought she was never supposed to…"

She made a nod in agreement and now knew why Shadow was so surprised this happened. "…I see. Anyway, I think she should go home for the rest of the day to relax. I think she's been through a lot today."

Kayla still couldn't get over her embarrassing moment and wanted to cry once again. Tears began to swell in her eyes once again, until she heard the door to the principal's office shut beside her. She slowly looked up and saw a worried black hedgehog look down upon her. Tears suddenly ran down her cheeks as she got off of the bench and ran into her father's arms with tears as she sobbed. "Dad…I…I don't want to come back here…ever!"

The hedgehog held her closer to him so he could try to comfort her. "Kayla…"

Back at the Chaotix, Rouge was kneeling on the lobby floor still picking up the papers Shadow had dropped to the floor when he heard that the school had called for him. She sighed in annoyance, "Girlfriend or not. I will not be treated as his maid and excuse for him to leave work as he left it." When she heard footsteps behind her, she slowly turned her head only to find a green crocodile wearing headphones over his ears and an orange sleeveless jacket. "Vector!"

The crocodile crossed his arms and glared at the white bat, "Don't 'Vector!' me! Where the hell is your boyfriend? I haven't seen him in forever around here."

"Oh Shadow? He's gone down to the school because something went on with Kayla."

"Kayla?" He spoke blankly. "Oh I hope she's okay. I know the poor girl's having a tough time at that school."

"Yeah", Rouge agreed. "I hope she's okay too…"

Back at school, everyone was preparing for the last class of the day. Everyone was wandering the hallways trying to get to their last class.

Chase was leaning his back against a locker while he was talking to the brown hybrid who had slapped him earlier. He glared at the hybrid in annoyance. He was wearing a gray cap that was turned backwards, a gray jacket with black straps on the arms, a black shirt, black bondage pants with yellow straps and zippers on the sides of the legs, a red belt and a black belt was around his waist, and he wore black shoes with small spikes coming from them. "You're such a bitch, Taku. Just like that whore Mesu you always cling on."

The brown hybrid crossed his arms in uprising anger, "Shut up, Chase. You can talk about me, but leave Mesu out of this."

"Heh, whatever."

"Like I said before, you should be on your knees thanking me or else that girl would've killed you."

The fox took his back away from the locker he was leaning on and confronted him. "Oh just shut the fuck up already will you! I know what you want. You want to make friends with the bitch am I right? Just because she's some demonic brand of goth in your book right?"

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?" He formed an evil smirk, "Maybe I should kiss and make up with her then."

"What do you mean?"

"Demon girl's demanding respect isn't she? Maybe I should play around with her more to show her the real respect she's been wanting…"

"Chase! This isn't some game here! She's a normal girl with normal feelings just as everyone else! I won't stand by and watch you hurt her again!"

Chase saw how angry Taku was getting and loved how he was getting him worked up over his plans for Kayla. "Heh, I just love pissing you off, Taku." He began to walk down the hallway to his next class. "You never change."

"Why that ignorant son of a bitch!" Taku clenched his fists in rage and was about to confront him once again and this time to hit him, but he was suddenly held back.

"Whoa, hold on, bro."

He looked back and saw a blue female hybrid holding him by his shoulder. She was a crossbreed between a fox and cat just as him. Her hair was pink and her bangs were dark pink. She wore pink eye shadow that really brought out the color of her emerald green eyes. She wore a black sleeveless top that showed off her bare shoulders and big supple breasts. She had black bondage pants that had orange straps going down the legs. She had black fingerless gloves on her hands, a golden heart necklace around her neck, and black shoes. "Rai?"

"Brother! What have I told you about going near that guy? He's an asshole remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I know, but you should see the way he treats that demon girl. It's not right…"

She formed a small smile and hit her brother's shoulder in a playful manner. "Taku, you have such a big heart. You're not heartless like Mesu says."

He rose an eyebrow in disbelief, "Wha? Mesu said I'm wha?" He was suddenly grabbed by his arm by his sister. "Rai, where are you dragging me to?"

"To class duh."

He was so furious at Chase, he completely forgot about attending class. "Oh."

"And you're right about Chase. He shouldn't be using her like that so you, me, and Mesu will do something about this."

Taku formed a smile towards his sister, "Sounds like a plan."

**A/N:**

**Rouge: Kayla, we need to talk about some...things.**

**Kayla: I...I don't want to go back there! I have no friends! No one will ever love me! No one cares! I'm just a monster!**

**Taku: Well, well it's demon girl...**

**Kayla: You're...that boy...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**EVADE**

Later that evening, Rouge had just came into Shadow's house confronting him with a worried expression. They were both standing in the living room giving each other worried looks.

"I got your call", the white bat spoke as she looked at the ceiling. With her acute hearing, she could hear Kayla still sobbing upstairs from her room. "How long has she been up there?"

"All fucking day. She won't stop crying and she's not eating anything."

Rouge could tell that Shadow was in some sort of rotten mood. "What's up with you? You seem pissed off or something."

He began to rub his head in stress. "It's the crying", he spoke in a soft tone so Kayla wouldn't hear him. "It's annoying the fucking shit out of me."

Rouge placed her hand on her cheek in even more worry now that Kayla's situation was worse than she thought. "Poor thing…"

"Rouge, she needs someone to talk to."

She remained silent as she looked up and down at Shadow. "Why can't you talk to her?"

The hedgehog pointed to himself, "Because I'm a man."

She couldn't help but to let a giggle escape her, "Heh, sometimes I wonder."

He heard her insult and obviously got offended, "What?"

She turned to him before she began to walk upstairs and gave him a wink. "Relax hun, I've got this."

Shadow watched as she walked upstairs and up to Kayla's room. 'Well', he thought. 'The talk is going to be pretty long. I guess I'll watch some TV or something.'

Meanwhile, Kayla was in her dark messy room laying on her bed sobbing on her pillow until she heard the door to her room being opened. She slowly took her head away from her pillow and saw a female white bat standing in the doorway. "Rouge?" She called with a sniff.

The bat made a nod, "Yes sweetheart, it's me. Can I come in?"

She shrugged carelessly and placed her face back into her pillow. "I don't care."

Rouge slowly came into Kayla's room and quietly shut the door behind her. She looked around her room a bit as she approached Kayla. She noticed that her room was a complete wreck. Blankets were thrown to the side, stuffed animals were all over the place, and the curtains were still closed. 'Poor Kayla', she thought. When she approached her, she sat on the bed beside where she was laying. "Kayla?" She called. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

The squirrel shook her head while her face was still in her pillow, "No…I'm not okay."

The bat's ears flopped down in sympathy at her and knew that she was suffering a great deal of humiliation and stress from her inner demon. "Kayla, I may not know much about demons and how they react to different things and what makes them tick, but I do know this…"

Kayla tried to stop crying and began to listen to Rouge as she felt her hand rubbing her back in comfort.

"You may have an inner demon inside of you, but you're still just an innocent girl who only wants to have fun just as any other normal girl."

"Yeah", she spoke softly in agreement. "That's what I want, but…it's not the same." She took her head from her pillow once again and faced Rouge with tears flowing down her cheeks. "No matter what, Kaliyah is still inside of me and she'll continue to feed off of my emotions. She doesn't want me near anyone! She's the cause of my suffering! I have no friends, no lovers, no normal life at all and if that's how it is, then I never want to go back to school ever!"

"Kayla, you must understand something…your father was born a half demon."

The squirrel started to listen again as it was dealing with her father's past.

Rouge continued, "His demonic powers started to develop when he was around eighteen years old. Now I don't know if half demons mature depending on gender or age, but believe it or not Shadow was having just as a rough time dealing with it as you're dealing with yours. He was frightened of his powers so much, he kept it a secret from his friends because he thought if they ever found out about him being a demon, he thought he would be completely alone."

"Dad…", she murmured.

"Of course sooner or later, he had to come out with it and when he did, we were a little shocked, but we had loved Shadow so much, we were never afraid of him and wanted to be there for him when things had looked bad. So Kayla, you will find good friends and when you do, don't pretend to be someone you're not. Show them the real you every step of the way. If you do that, you'll find out if they're truly loyal and trustworthy towards you." Afterwards, she noticed Kayla staying silent for a few seconds. She began to worry about her again, "Kayla?"

"You're right, Rouge. I can't give up. Dad never gave up so why should I?"

The bat formed a warm smile at Kayla's much more happier mood.

She wiped away the tears that were on her wet cheeks and tried to form a smile. "Besides, I can't quit school. Not after I worked so hard getting there. I can get through it." She leaned over to Rouge and embraced her in happiness. "Thank you, Rouge."

The bat happily hugged the squirrel back, "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Later, Kayla and Rouge had came downstairs and joined Shadow in the living room, telling him how the talk between them had went.

Shadow was sitting on the sofa along with Rouge and Kayla while he had smoked a cigarette. "Well, I'm glad that you feel better, Kayla. It wasn't easy seeing you all depressed about something like that." The hedgehog took another puff of his cigarette.

The squirrel formed a wide smile towards her father, "Rouge, acts so motherly to me. She'd be the perfect mom for me. By the way, when are you two going to get married?"

With that comment, Shadow couldn't help but to laugh a bit. "Heh, whenever Rouge stops bitching about stupid shit and trying to break up with me every week."

Rouge pointed to herself in disbelief, "Me? Stupid shit? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You're the one that's always bitching!"

Shadow leaned over to the bat in annoyance, "Oh please! It's the same shit over and over with you! We fight, fuck, then get back together! Over and over again! It's the same every time!"

Kayla just remained silent as the two began to argue, 'Wha? These two are at it again? Things never change around here…'

"What!" Rouge shouted as she stood from the sofa with both of her fists clenched. "You want to settle this in a battle, Hedgehog!"

Shadow confronted her with his fists clenched as well, "Yeah! Maybe an ass whooping is just what you need for some sense to be knocked into you!"

"Oh yeah?" Rouge began leading Shadow outside so they could find a place to fight their pointless battle. "Let's do this!"

Kayla sat there on the sofa in confusion, "No wonder those two have been staying boyfriend and girlfriend for so long. If those two got married, I would have to put up with their love hate cycle every second…"

**A/N:**

**Taku: Well hello, demon girl. Ready for another day of school?**

**Kayla: It's you...that boy...**

**Rai: Heh, you're cute you know that?**

**Chase: It's Taku and those freaks again! And they're fucking with my bait!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**FRIEND**

The next morning, Kayla rushed downstairs as she was ready for her next day of school. She felt so embarrassed yesterday because she now thought all of the crying and feeling sorry for herself was completely pointless. 'When I get to school today, I'll just deal with what others say about me. I'm a normal girl. I'm no different from anyone else. No more crying. I know I can pull this off.' She came into the kitchen with a wide smile on her face, "Dad, good morn…" She was cut off when she saw her father pinning Rouge to the refrigerator with moans of pleasure escaping the bat with every thrust he made. The squirrel made a loud gasp from the sight and felt as though she would faint to the floor. "Gah! Dad!"

The hedgehog and bat heard her shriek of disgust and turned to the girl in embarrassment. "Oh shit!"

"Kayla!" Shadow was so shocked by Kayla catching them, he removed himself from Rouge, making her fall to the floor with a thump.

The bat glared at the hedgehog as she tried to pull her purple skin tight pants up. "Shadow, you jerk! That hurt!"

He looked back at the bat who was sitting on the floor and formed a small smile, "Heh, sorry, babe."

After what she had just saw, she didn't quite know what to say to them now. She noticed that they both looked like they had a few scratches left from their fight from last night. "So uh…you two made up?"

With the help of Shadow, Rouge had finally got off of the floor. "Yup. Your father and I are doing just fine."

With them always fighting and loving each other afterwards, it was hard figuring out if their relationship was in good shape or not. "I see…"

"Sorry you had to see that, sweetheart", Shadow spoke as he still felt ashamed for what she had saw. "You won't see that again. I promise."

Kayla formed a weak smile towards her father. 'Yeah, yeah save it, dad. This isn't the first time I've seen this happen and I doubt if this will be the last.' She waved her hand towards them as she started to walk out the door. "Well, I'm out of here. Bye, dad, Bye, Rouge."

When she left, Rouge turned to Shadow with a smirk, "Poor girl. No wonder she's craving what sex is like. She's been hanging around a pervert like you all and every day."

"Me a pervert? Yeah right! You were all over me after that battle! If anyone, you're the pervert!"

"Heh, whatever you say…" She wrapped her arms around the hedgehog's neck and leaned in so close, her nose was touching his. "…My little pervert."

He formed a seductive smile and wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Later, Kayla had made it to school and was at her locker gathering her books for her classes. As she was placing her books in her backpack, she sometimes turned her head a bit to see what Chase and his friends were doing at their lockers which was across from hers in the hallway. All she could see was them standing around laughing. It was as if nothing had happened between them. It still saddened her from the fact that Chase was never serious about her. She sighed sadly as she placed her backpack on her back and closed her locker. She then began to walk down the hallway to her first class until she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey there…"

Her eyes widened and knew that she had bumped into a guy because of his voice. She noticed that her face was still on his chest and quickly took it away before she had made him mad. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was…" When she had looked at the man she bumped into, it was like her entire world had stopped. The man before her was the brown fox and cat hybrid looking down upon her with his warm smile and glistening dark green eyes.

"…Demon girl."

She was still speechless as she was lost in the hybrid's eyes, "…It's…it's you…that boy…"

"Heh, you can call me Taku."

She suddenly remembered him being there to stop her from trying to hurt Chase and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry that you got involved with what happened yesterday."

He had no idea why she was apologizing to him for, "Huh?"

"You must've been scared by my behavior…"

"Scared? By you? Hell no! Looking at you about to beat the shit out of Chase was amazing! I've never seen a chick about to go physical on his ass until yesterday! I think you're awesome!"

She couldn't believe it. In all her life, no one had acknowledged her like that before. She couldn't believe that this moment was finally happening to her. She was so flattered by his compliments, she began to blush deeply. "You…you think I'm…awesome?"

"Fuck yeah! The coolest!" He suddenly placed his arm around her shoulder. "I've always saw and heard about you around the school, but I've never got the chance to know you myself. What's your name?"

With him touching her, it was like she couldn't stop blushing. "Kayla", she spoke in a shy tone.

"Kayla?" He repeated in interest. "I like that name." He removed his arm away from her shoulder and confronted her as the bell for the classes to start rung. "I'm going to be late for class so uh, hey you want to sit with me at lunch?"

She wanted to believe that everything he was saying was a lie and just wanted to toy with her just as Chase did, but it all seemed too real for that. She made a nod agreeing with him, "Uh, yeah I love to."

"Cool I'll see you then."

The squirrel watched as the hybrid ran down the hallway to his class in admiration. 'Taku', she thought. 'Did we...just become...friends?'

**A/N:**

**Taku: Isn't this great, guys? We got another member of the team!**

**Kayla: Taku...he's so nice to me...**

**Chase: What! She's fucking around with them?**

**Kayla: Wha-what's going on? Why is that girl flirting with Taku?**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**ALLIANCE**

When it was time for lunch, Kayla roamed around the lunchroom so she could find Taku. She seemed to look everywhere but couldn't find him until she felt something poke her side gently. She made a small squeak by the poke and almost dropped her tray of food on the floor by the surprise. She suddenly heard laughing behind her.

"Heh, was that too much of a surprise for you?"

The squirrel turned and saw Taku standing behind her with his tray of food in his hands as well. Her smile widened in happiness when she saw sight of him in her presence. "Taku!"

"Come on, Kayla. Let's go sit down so we can eat our lunch."

She formed a light blush because of his soft and calm voice being directed towards her. She made a small nod with a warm smile, "Okay."

As the two walked through the lunchroom, everyone was staring at them walking together with disgust.

Kayla could hear their hurtful comments as she and Taku walked by them.

"Isn't that Taku?"

"Why is he hanging around that freakish demon girl?"

"Well, that demon girl is goth right? He loves hanging around those type of people."

"Oh yeah, that is so his style."

Kayla was then snapped out of listening to their comments when Taku spoke to her again.

"Sweet the gang's all here."

"Huh?" Kayla looked at the table he wanted to sit at and saw two other girls sitting there already. She saw a blue female fox and cat hybrid with flowing pink hair chewing bubble gum as she gave her a seductive look. The other was a black female rabbit and cat hybrid with red bangs and long jet black hair giving her a friendly smile. 'Who are these girls? I thought he just wanted us to sit together.' She watched him sit by the black hybrid and across from the blue hybrid.

"Guys, this is Kayla." He turned to the confused looking Kayla, "Come on Kayla, sit down with us."

She formed a weak smile as she sat beside the blue hybrid. She slowly turned to her when she saw her staring at her seductively.

"You know what?" The blue hybrid spoke, "You're cute."

With a comment like that, Kayla began to blush deeply. "Huh?"

Taku began to laugh a bit, "Heh, the chick your sitting beside is my older sister, Rai. She's bisexual."

She leaned back a little from Rai when she noticed that she was leaning closer to her. "Oh…really?"

He noticed her not looking very comfortable around her. "Yeah I hope that's okay."

She tried to form a small smile towards him as she tried to deal with the fact that Rai was already trying to hit on her. "Yeah I'm cool with that."

"Awesome." He turned to the black hybrid he was sitting next to. "And this beautiful girl next to me is Mesu."

Mesu playfully hit Taku in his arm, "Oh stop sucking shit up, Taku!"

Kayla's eyes widened at the black hybrid and she had to agree with Taku. Mesu was indeed a beautiful girl. She began to wonder if he had liked her and if they were already dating.

Mesu noticed Kayla staring at her and formed a wide smile towards her, "Kayla huh? I like you already. You know I have this feeling that we'll become good friends."

"Hell yeah", Taku added. "If anyone tries to hurt you Kayla, we got your back."

"Especially Chase", Rai added while she was still chewing her gum. "Taku told us that jerk was messing with you."

Kayla was shocked that Taku had mentioned her situation to them and was even more shocked that they agreed what he did to her was wrong. "He did?"

Mesu made a nod, "Yeah and take my word for this when I say stay away from him as much as you can. He'll keep using you to get what he wants. Trust me…I've made a few bad choices with him…"

Kayla watched as Taku wrapped his arm around her waist and looked at her with sympathy. 'Does Mesu have some kind of history with Chase?' While Kayla was deep in thought, she had no clue that they were sitting across from Chase at another table.

The black fox glared at the group talking to Kayla while he held an apple in the palm of his hand.

Two other boys were looking at each other confused about Chase's behavior.

An orange hedgehog turned to Chase with worry. "Chase, you've been glaring at that table ever since demon girl sat there."

"Yeah", a white tiger added. "You upset or something?"

They were then startled when Chase had clenched the apple so hard in his grip, it broke into pieces.

"Those bastards are fucking with my bait! That demon bitch is mine!"

The white tiger looked over at the hedgehog, "Tahaku, you need to talk to him, dude."

"Me?" The hedgehog spoke blankly. "You fucking do it, Airu. You know how this fucker gets when he's pissed off."

The fox placed the destroyed apple back on his tray and turned to his worried friends with an evil smirk. "Heh, fuck Taku and his whores! The bitch isn't going to be make a fucking fool out of me! I'm gonna rip that demon bitch's feelings apart inside out!"

"Oh shit", Airu spoke in a worried tone.

"He's fucking lost it", Tahaku added.

Airu looked over to the squirrel smiling towards Taku and his friends, 'That girl better watch her back. I have a feeling Chase is going to hurt her more than she could ever imagine…'

**A/N:**

**Midnight: Things have been pretty quiet around here...you think something's in the air?**

**Shadow: Yeah and I have a bad feeling that whatever's out there is going to hit Mobius hard.**

**Kayla: You guys are so amazing! I can't believe how lucky I am!**

**Taku: We have your back, Kayla.**

**Darkness: That girl...I sense a powerful demon who's getting stronger by the moment...and I want it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**REDEFINING DARKNESS**

It was late in the evening and Shadow and Charmy were outside of the Chaotix building helping each other fix the X-jet up a bit from the previous test flights they had recently.

Charmy was happily wiping away the dirt that was on the plane while Shadow was staring at the orange sky. "It was nice of you to help me out with the X-jet today, Captain Shadow. Usually you don't want to do anything with the plane."

"I don't", the hedgehog spoke in an annoyed tone. "Vector made me help you with the stupid plane today since I was caught up with my paperwork for once."

The bee always knew Shadow would never help him out with anything unless Vector told him to do so. The bee sighed and turned to the hedgehog who looked like he was in deep thought. He had wondered what had been on his mind because Shadow had been like that for the entire evening. "Eh, Captain Shadow?" He had called, but Shadow never looked in his direction. Charmy had heard footsteps approach him in a calm manner. He turned and saw a black and red male wolf wearing a black trench coat with the sleeves up, a gray shirt, black pants, and black boots with gray buckles on them. "Oh hey, Midnight. What's up?"

"What's up?" He repeated as he looked over to the hedgehog, "What's up with Shadow? He's been quiet all afternoon."

Charmy made a nod in agreement, "You're right. You think he has something on his mind?" The bee then watched him walk over to Shadow with a curious look on his face.

The wolf looked up at the sky as well, "It's been pretty quiet around here lately hasn't it? You think something's in the air?"

Shadow clenched his fists as he looked over at the black and red wolf with a serious look. "I don't know, but I do have a bad feeling that whatever's out there is going to hit Mobius hard."

Midnight turned to Shadow and knew that at one point he could feel the presence of demons, but ever since his inner demon separated from him, he began to wonder if he still carried that particular characteristic from his demon.

Later, the sun had finally went down and the sky was getting darker and darker. Kayla was walking the streets with Mesu, Taku, and Rai talking with them about all kinds of random things.

"So", The squirrel had spoke shyly as she turned to the male brown hybrid who was walking beside her. "Are you and Mesu…dating, Taku?"

Taku and Mesu formed a slight blush then laughed afterwards.

Kayla was lost the entire time. She had no clue why they were both laughing even though it was a pretty random question to ask.

Taku shook his head slightly, "Heh, we tried it before, but it didn't work out."

The squirrel began to blush because the question seemed pretty embarrassing to the two. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Was that too…personal?"

Mesu laughed a bit, "No of course not. Taku and I been friends forever it seems. When we tried dating, it felt weird and we thought it would be better if we just stayed friends."

"…Oh", Kayla then thought that it couldn't be possible from what they said. 'What? But Taku is always touching her and what not. They're obviously not just friends…fuck buddies perhaps?'

Rai took out her cell phone to check the time and turned to her brother, "Hey Taku, I think we should head home now."

Taku made a nod towards her, agreeing, "Yeah. You can go on ahead and tell mom I'll be there in a few. I'm going to walk Kayla home and make sure she's safe."

Kayla blushed at what he had just said and couldn't believe it. 'Taku wants to…walk me home?'

Rai formed a warm smile towards him, "Okay."

Mesu watched as Rai head off in the opposite direction and turned to Taku as she watched him place his arm around her shoulder. 'Taku…' she thought as she watched him raise his hand towards her along with his enduring smile.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Mesu."

She formed a weak smile and raised her hand towards Taku, "Yeah…you too." Afterwards, she sighed and began to walk in another direction.

While Taku was walking with Kayla, a black figure was standing on a nearby building rooftop watching them walking along the sidewalk. The dark figure was a black demonic creature with piercing red eyes, sharp claws on the fingertips, two yellow horns on his head, transparent black wings, and a long black tail. The demon's fangs prolonged in lust it appeared, "What power", the demon growled. "I'd kill for something like that. The demon inside of that girl is incredible…" The demon began to lick his lips, "It's weird though…if the demon was that strong why isn't she sensing my presence? Apparently, she's not as strong as me, the true son of Lord Dark Demon." He began to form an evil smirk as he looked at the blushing Kayla being walked home by Taku. "That demon inside of that girl…I must have her…I want her as my queen!"

**A/N:**

**Taku: Goodnight, Kayla...**

**Shadow: Kayla, who was that boy? And why was he walking with you?**

**Kayla: Oh! I think I...I think I like him...**

**Espio: Shadow! There's been a murder!**

**Mesu: Kayla, you like Taku don't you?**

**Kayla: Who are you?**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**CONFRONTATION**

Kayla and Taku finally arrived at Shadow's house after their evening walk.

The brown hybrid looked up and down at where Kayla had lived and was impressed with her house. "Whoa, nice house."

"Heh, thanks." As she was about to turn away and walk inside, she was grabbed by her waist and fell into Taku's arms. She blushed deeply as Taku held her tightly, so tight it was as if he didn't want to let go. "Taku…"

He took her body away from his and faced her, "You weren't gonna leave me without saying goodbye were you?"

With her still blushing, she had the power to look at his smiling face, "Of course not."

His smile never faded from his face,. "I really like you, Kayla. Everyone thinks your evil and everything just because you have that demon inside of you, but…that's not you at all. You're really nice and cute too."

The squirrel really didn't know what to say to him. She could tell he was being honest towards her and she never had anyone be so straight forward to her before. "Re-really? You too." She then saw him raising his hand towards her head and started to stroke his fingers through her black hair. "Well, goodnight, Kayla."

She couldn't help but to giggle a bit as he played with her hair. "Heh, goodnight, Taku."

When Taku began to walk out of sight, Kayla sighed in bliss and finally walked inside. When she walked inside, she saw her father standing in front of her with his arms crossed. Judging by the expression on his face, he looked upset about something, but she tried to put him in a better mood. "Oh hey, dad. How was work?"

"Who the hell was that?"

"Eh?" the squirrel jumped back from her father's behavior.

"That boy…who was that boy?"

"Oh him?" Kayla didn't seem surprised that Shadow was overreacting to the sight of seeing Taku since he was a guy who was hanging around her. "His name is Taku."

The hedgehog rose an eyebrow at the name, "Taku? Don't tell me he's your new boyfriend. I thought we were over this…"

"He's not my boyfriend, dad. He's just a friend and…I think he's a real friend."

Shadow's angered expression soon turned into a calm one, "Well, I can't judge your friends Kayla, because I'm not you. However, he does seem like a nice boy."

A smile formed on her face because it wasn't often that Shadow would approve the boys she hangs around. She watched him sit on the white sofa in the living room while he took a pack of cigarettes.

He placed a cigarette in his mouth. "Just don't let me catch him putting his hands on you and the boy can keep his dick."

"Oh, dad! Stop making threats already!" As she watched her father light his cigarette, Taku kept entering her mind. 'Oh! I…I think I like Taku!'

Later that night at the Chaotix, everything was locked and secure for the rest of the night when everyone had went home. Outside of the main door, a black creature had appeared at the glass door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Locked door?" He raised his sharp claws at the handle of the door, "No problem…", he spoke with a deep laugh.

The next morning, Vector was the first one to get to the Chaotix along with Charmy at his side.

The bee flying beside the green crocodile yawned because he was so tired. "Looks like another boring day."

"With you bugging the crap out of everyone, I doubt it." Vector got to the main door of the Chaotix building, pulled the handle to the door, and the door flung wide open. "Wha? What?"

Charmy's eyes widened at the sight, "Hey boss, didn't you lock the door last night?" Suddenly with his heart beating nonstop, he looked over to Vector and just knew something was wrong.

They both rushed inside and didn't see anything out of place or destroyed.

Vector placed his finger to his chin and began to think as he looked around the main lobby. "What the hell is going on? The lock to the door is broken, but nothing looks out of place."

Charmy began to think of a place that could've been touched, until he remembered something that was in the garage with the rest of his experiments. "Oh no! The vault!"

At Charmy's words, Vector began to rush to the garage along with Charmy to check the vault. When they got there, they saw the vault door open and nothing was missing inside of it except one thing.

Charmy searched the entire vault to see if anything else was missing.

"Well, Charms? Is there anything missing?" Vector asked nervously.

"Everything seems to be here except…" He turned to the worried crocodile in fright. "Except the Demon Release Glove…it's gone! The Demon Release Glove is missing!"

"What? That's stupid! Who would want that glove? The only thing it does is extract demons from their hosts."

They both froze and turned to each other again in worry.

"You don't think…" Charmy began.

"…Shadow's daughter would never…" Vector didn't want to assume it was Kayla who took the glove, but he couldn't think of another individual who would want the glove.

Later at Shadow's house, Shadow was in the living room trying to gather his things for work until he heard his cell phone ring in his pants pocket. "Oh come the fuck on! It's fucking seven in the morning!" When he checked the caller id on the phone, he saw Espio's name on it. "Es? What does he want?" He answered the phone, "What's up, Es?"

"Shadow! There's been a murder!"

With Espio's shouting over the phone, it had hurt Shadow's ears a little. "Whoa, Es! Calm the fuck down! I'm sure the police are already on it."

"But you don't understand. It's not just any murder. The guy was slaughtered, Shadow!"

"A slaughter? Maybe it was another Almas…"

"Can an Almas write a subliminal message into a disfigured corpse?"

"…What?" Shadow thought about it and it was true. No Almas can communicate in either way. All an Almas can do is kill and drink the blood of their victims. "What are you saying? Another powerful demon?"

"…Exactly."

Meanwhile at Kayla's school, Kayla was sitting at a table during lunch with Taku, Rai, and Mesu.

"So there's this really cool party I've been hearing about going on Saturday. You guys wanna go with me?"

"I'm in!" Mesu shouted with excitement.

"Me too", Rai spoke as she was chewing gum.

Taku looked over to Kayla, "What about you, Kayla?"

The squirrel paused for a moment and never imagined herself going to a party before, but as long as it was with Taku she didn't seem to care. She made a small nod, "Yeah!"

"Sweet!" Taku spoke with an excited look, "This is going to be awesome!"

Mesu stared at the way Kayla was looking at Taku and got suspicious. 'Kayla…do you really like Taku?'

After school, Kayla decided to go on home for the day so she had already said goodbye to everyone. While she walked along the sidewalk, she began to shiver because of the cold wind. "Wow, it's getting colder already." She stopped in her tracks when she heard a whisper call out to her.

"Cold? Little girl?"

The voice sounded like it came from behind her. She slowly turned around and saw a black hedgehog who almost reminded her of her father. 'Dad?' She had thought as looked harder. The mysterious hedgehog had blood red eyes and long black hair and was wearing a red shirt, a burgundy trench coat with the sleeves up, gray pants, a red scarf covering his neck and mouth, black and white shoes, and gauze was almost covering his arms and hands. 'No, that's not dad.' She watched him take out a huge red glove. She began to get nervous at the sight of him and especially with no one else around. "Um, were you talking to me, sir?"

The mysterious hedgehog never took his eyes away from the frightened squirrel. "No need to get nervous, girl." He raised his hand at her and suddenly pulled her close to him.

While Kayla was being dragged over to him, she thought that he had some sort of telekinesis power. "Wha? What's going on? What are you?"

He grabbed her arm tightly and held her against the wall of a building.

"Please stop!"

He began to whisper in her ear in a deep and hoarse voice. "Don't scream. Don't even make a sound. Now be a good girl and just let me do my work."

She watched him place his hand over her mouth with his mouth getting closer and closer to her neck. 'Who is this psycho? What does he want from me? Someone help me!'

**A/N:**

**Kayla: You...who are you? What did you just do? My demon...**

**Demitri: What a figure of elegance and divinity...**

**Espio: What the hell could've done this?**

**Shadow: Rebirth...**

**Tonya: Shadow! Did you know that the Demon Release Glove was stolen?**

**Shadow: Kayla! What happened to you?**

**Kayla: Dad...I felt like I was attacked but I...**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**ASSUMING THE UNEXPECTED**

Kayla stood there frozen in fear from the stranger who she had unfortunately met with him holding her against the brick wall of a building. 'Someone help me!'

The man took his head away from her neck and glared into her deep blue eyes, "You have something I want…little girl."

The squirrel was utterly confused at what he was talking about and didn't understand what he wanted from her. 'Who is this man?' She thought, 'And what does he want from me?' She watched him place the weird glove on his hand, 'What is that thing and what is he going to do with it?' Her eyes then widened in searing pain as the man suddenly sunk the glove into her abdomen. She tried to scream, but the man had his hand over her mouth which was preventing her from doing so. No matter how hard she tried to get away from him, it was no use. His body was too powerful for her.

The man watched as a black aura escaped from the squirrel and turned into a brown slim figure with drooling fangs, piercing red eyes, sharp claws, brown transparent wings, and a long thin tail.

In pain, Kayla looked over to the creature in panic. 'That…that creature…it looks just like…but it couldn't be…'

The man gasped at the sight and pushed Kayla to the side as he began to walk over to the creature. "You look gorgeous…"

The demon had no clue what was going on, but it had used its wings and decided to flee the scene.

The black hedgehog watched as the demon flew into the orange looking sky, "I love it when they run…" He turned when he heard Kayla gasping and moaning in agony as she tried to get off of the ground. He stared at her menacingly while she held her stomach in pain.

"Hold up…you…who are you? What did you just do? My…my demon…she's…" She began to cough because she was in so much pain, until she was grabbed by her hair and was forced to look up at the man.

He placed a finger to his mouth as if he was telling her to be quiet, "My name you ask? You little girl, may call me Demitri. I have things to do now so you'll have to be a good girl and stay out of it."

While she was trying to figure out what he was saying, she began to feel lightheaded and soon fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Espio was somewhere on the streets of the city looking down at a disfigured corpse in disgust.

Espio shook his head sadly at the sight, "What the hell could've done this?"

Shadow just stared at the corpse as he was studying it.

The body was of a male squirrel with the head ripped off, the spinal cord sticking out of the neck, and the hands were shoved into the open abdomen. There was also a weird word carved into the back looking like it was done by a blade.

Shadow studied what the word embedded on the back said in the man's blood, 'Rebirth…'

The purple chameleon turned to the black and red hedgehog. "This was definitely the work of a demon…right, Shad?"

"Yeah", he agreed, "But this was no ordinary demon…this demon had to be almost up to Dark's level of power to write something like this…to fully understand words and how to communicate as if it were an actual being with real feelings."

They were both startled when they heard a female voice call out to Shadow.

"Shadow!"

They turned and saw a female purple cat girl with green eyes, purple hair that came down to her neck, wearing a red hair band, a white button up long sleeve shirt, a long purple skirt that was down to her ankles, and brown boots with black buckles on them.

Shadow watched the cat girl approach him in confusion and wondered why she was calling out to him, "Tonya?"

The purple cat girl finally approached him in exhaustion from running. "There you are, Shadow. I've been looking everywhere for you…oh my god!" Her eyes focused on the disfigured corpse laying on the sidewalk below her. "What the heck happened here?"

"Just another murder from a class A demon", Espio spoke as he glanced over at the corpse again.

She placed her hands over her mouth in disgust at the sight, "Oh how awful…"

Shadow turned to the horrified Tonya and decided to try to take her mind off of the body he and Espio were examining. "Did you need anything from me, Tonya?"

The cat took her mind off of the body and turned to the hedgehog once again as she remembered her reason for trying to find him in the first place. "Oh that's right! Did you hear the news lately? Someone broke into the Chaotix last night and stole the Demon Release Glove from the vault."

The ebony hedgehog's eyes widened in disbelief, "What?" He tried to figure out who would want the Demon Release Glove especially for its only use to extract demons from their hosts.

"And it gets worse! Vector and Charmy are thinking that…well…maybe Kayla had something to do with it…"

"What!" Shadow shouted in anger, "How could they think something like that! Kayla would never…"

It took Tonya awhile for her to speak again because she was getting worried about Shadow's angry reaction towards the entire thing. "Well…Shadow…think about it. Kayla hates the demon inside of her. Besides, the only two hosts that we know carries a demon inside of them are you and Kayla. Darkness is already out of you so that just leaves…"

"Shut up!"

The cat jumped from his shouting and began to back away from him a bit until Espio held her by her shoulders letting her know that Shadow wouldn't try to harm her from saying those things about Kayla. "I…I'm sorry, Shadow. I didn't mean to judge Kayla like that. I'm sure she's innocent."

Shadow noticed how frightened Tonya was and he never scared her like that since Darkness was no longer inside of him. He was losing control of his emotions again because even he had to admit that Tonya had made a find point towards Kayla and there was a possibility that she could have taken the Demon Release Glove to finally rid the demon inside of her. He tried to calm down as he turned away from her, "No…I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know why everyone's pointing at Kayla, but I know her better than that. She's no thief…" He turned his head to Tonya once more, "Besides, I know she wouldn't do a thing like this. I trust her."

Tonya made a nod and tried to agree with what Shadow was saying, but still couldn't get Kayla out of her mind. She suddenly heard groaning and footsteps near them. She turned and found Kayla slowly walking over to them with her holding her stomach in pain it seemed. Her eyes widened at the sight, "Kayla!"

After hearing Tonya call out his daughter's name, Shadow turned and saw Kayla as well. He ran over to her and caught her in his arms. "Kayla! What happened to you? Why are you holding your stomach?"

The weak girl looked up at her father with a confused look. "Dad…I…don't know what's going on. I…can't remember anything."

The black and red hedgehog rose an eyebrow at her response, "What?"

The squirrel made a slight nod, "I was walking home from school then I found myself waking up in the middle of the sidewalk with my stomach hurting…as if I got attacked or something. Dad, I think something bad happened…but I…can't remember!"

Shadow said nothing and held her close to him; comforting her. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's going to be okay. I'm going to take you home."

**A/N:**

**Rouge: Maybe her attacker wanted something from her perhaps?**

**Shadow: That man...looks familiar...**

**Kainya: Who the fuck are you and what do you want from me?**

**Demitri: I'm who you are, sweetheart...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**WAKING THE DEMON**

Later that night, Shadow had taken Kayla home and was watching her sleep on the sofa along with Rouge by his side. They were both sitting on another sofa watching her sleep.

Rouge sighed and turned to Shadow, "She's been asleep ever since you brought her here?"

The hedgehog made a nod, "She was definitely attacked. I checked her stomach and there's a huge red mark there. Like someone hit her really hard and to top it all off, she can't remember anything."

"Sounds like another supernatural being…"

"A demon…it was a demon and I bet it was the same demon who killed that man earlier today."

The white bat placed a finger to her chin as she began to think, "Are you sure it's a demon? Demons are naturally aggressive and reckless. A true demon would go ahead and kill its prey right then and there. But…this one left Kayla alive for some reason. Did it want something from her perhaps?"

The black and red hedgehog shrugged, "Who knows? But I do know this…I can't lose Kayla. I love her too much to see her getting hurt in anyway. When I find the bastard who hurt her, I'll make sure they suffer just as she did except way worse…"

The next morning, Shadow and Rouge were walking the streets while making their way towards the Chaotix for another day of work.

Rouge yawned in exhaustion as she walked beside Shadow and by the many other people that were roaming the streets. "Man, I'm tired. This is what happens when I don't drink my morning coffee."

The hedgehog rose an eyebrow towards the bat, "Or maybe it's because you stayed up all night watching those jewelry auctions."

"Hey those jewels were beautiful. So perfect! So rich! So divine!" She leaned against the hedgehog seductively, "I've been a good girl haven't I, Shad? You gonna get me jewels like that someday?"

"Yeah", he spoke in an unsure voice, "Someday…"

"Is that your answer for no?"

"Yup."

The bat's ears flopped down in disappointment, "Aw come on, Shad…"

Shadow laughed a bit and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Heh don't worry, babe. I'll make sure you're sleeping in jewels."

The bat embraced the hedgehog in happiness, "Heh, I know you will, Shad."

Shadow formed a small smile until they both bumped into a black male hedgehog wearing a red trench coat with red eyes and long black hair. "Oh…sorry about that."

The black hedgehog looked over to the black and red hedgehog with an evil glare as he continued to walk past him, "It's no trouble…"

Shadow and Rouge stopped in their tracks and looked back at the mysterious hedgehog who kept walking like nothing had happened.

Just looking at the other hedgehog's expression sent a shiver down Rouge's spine. "Did you see that guy's face? That's just downright creepy. Oh well…" Rouge continued to walk on until she noticed Shadow still staring at the black hedgehog until he didn't see him anymore within in the crowd of people walking the streets.

Shadow stood there in the middle of the sidewalk looking deep in thought. 'That man…he looked…just like…'

"Shadow!"

The hedgehog was startled by Rouge calling him and turned to her with annoyance.

"Shadow The Hedgehog! Come on or else we'll be late!" She shouted in a loud voice so others around them could hear her shouting out to him.

Shadow quickly took his mind off of him and began to catch up with Rouge.

Meanwhile inside of a rundown hotel, a brown squirrel woman with red eyes, brown wavy hair that came down to her neck, wearing a black sleeveless corset, black fingerless gloves, a black denim miniskirt, and black high heeled shoes was looking out a huge window from one of the rooms. She formed a wide smile as she looked down at the people walking the busy streets of Tech City. She placed a finger to her lips as she stared at them. "What ugly beings they are on the outside, but on the inside…they taste so delicious." She looked up into the blue sky and stretched her arms, "What a lovely day. It's hard to believe fall is starting. The days are getting colder now and I haven't gotten the chance to feel the warmth of the sun against my body…" She gasped when she suddenly heard the door slam behind her. She turned and found a black male hedgehog wearing a red trench coat leaning against the wall with his arms crossed staring at her.

"Mind if I come in, my dear?"

At first, she was shocked how he had gotten into her room without making a sound. "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here? Get out before you start regretting shit!"

The man began to walk up to her, "Sexy and intimidating…I like that."

The squirrel clenched her fists as she began to walk up to him as well, "Okay asshole, time to teach you some manners about knocking first!" When she raised her hand towards him, the hedgehog caught her wrist and held it in a tight grip.

Before she could act with her free hand, he grabbed her other wrist and pushed her against the wall.

She was shocked by the hedgehog's strange power and tried to break free. "What the? What the fuck is going on? Who the fuck are you supposed to be!"

"Me?" He spoke as he exposed the prolonging fangs from his mouth.

The woman gasped at the sight of his fangs.

"I'm who you are, sweetheart…"

The squirrel began to expose her fangs to him as well, "You're a demon?"

His grip upon her wrists loosened as he tried to explain to her. "Not just any demon…I am Darkness, the son of Lord Dark Demon."

Her eyes widened at the name, "Dark Demon's son?"

"Yes, but in this form, you can call me Demitri. What about you?"

She remained silent for a moment as she was trying to decide to trust him or not. "My name is Kaliyah, but you can call me Kainya in the form you see." She watched as he walked over to the bed and sat on it.

"Kainya?" He repeated with interest, "Lovely name, my dear. Would you care to sit down with me?" He spoke as he licked his lips towards her. "I won't bite…much…"

**A/N:**

**Mesu: What's up with you, Kayla? You've been acting...weird...**

**Kayla: I feel like something's missing...deep down in my heart...**

**Demitri: I want you to become my queen...**

**Kainya: Hehe! You're gonna have to catch me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**CHASING DANGER**

At school, Kayla was saying goodbye to Taku at her locker as he raced off to his class so he wouldn't be late until she spotted Mesu walking up to her in worry it seemed. "Oh hey, Mesu. What's up?"

The black hybrid placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the squirrel, "What's up with me? What's up with you?"

"Huh?" She became confused at her strange attitude. She began to think that Mesu was upset with her over something and Taku still kept entering her mind.

"You're acting different today…"

"What do you mean different?"

She placed her hand on the squirrel's shoulder as she looked into her eyes, "Kayla, did something happen yesterday? You're acting out of place. Are you nervous or something?"

Kayla really didn't want to bring up what she thought had happened yesterday, but she thought maybe if she told Mesu about it, things wouldn't be so awkward. "Mesu, I think something bad happened to me while I was walking home from school yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head and wasn't sure what she was saying because she couldn't remember anything. "I really don't know. I can't remember anything. I found a huge red mark on my stomach like something had struck me…I think I was attacked… but I can't remember what it was who did that to me."

Mesu gasped in shock at her confusing yet terrifying story, "Kayla, that's awful."

"And the worse part is I feel like something was taken from me. Something is missing…deep down in my heart…"

When Mesu noticed her starting to cry, she leaned over to her and hugged her. "Oh Kayla, don't worry. We'll find the scumbag who attacked you…I promise…"

Kayla hugged Mesu as well and sniffed as she tried to hold her tears back, 'Mesu…'

Back at the hotel, Kainya was filing her nails while she sat beside Demitri who couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Kainya glanced over to him then back at her nails in annoyance. "Start talking. How did you find me?"

"It was easy", he replied. "I have the power to sense out other demons in a heartbeat."

"So you tracked me down? Is that it?"

He made a nod, "That's right."

She took her mind off of her nails and looked back at him, "Why me? Why were you looking for me?"

He sighed as he lied down on the bed and began to explain. "I released you from your host for a reason…"

"Huh?" She suddenly remembered the man who was there when she was separated from Kayla. "That's right. I remember you now. Not that I'm complaining, but why did you do that?"

He formed a smirk as he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her down onto the bed along with him. "Because I want you to be my queen."

There was a moment of silence until Kainya could finally think of something to say. "Wha-what? Your queen? But aren't you like some kind of demon royalty or something? I'm just another demon to you aren't I?"

"Not true. You had a host just as I did. Just because you can't sense other demons around you, it doesn't mean you're any weaker than the rest. Besides…"

Her eyes widened when she felt his hand caress her hip.

"You're beautiful which makes you the perfect mate for me."

"Really?" She spoke in a seductive tone, "You…you think I'm pretty?" She asked as she inched closer to him.

"More than pretty, my dear." He was then taken by surprise as the woman pinned him down to the bed with her nose touching his.

"You're not bad looking yourself Mr. prince of darkness, but if you really want this…"

He watched as she took her body away from his, walked over to the window, and opened it, letting a cold wind blow into the room.

She jumped on the railing of the window and turned to the black hedgehog with her hair blowing in the wind. "…You'll have to catch me first, handsome."

The hedgehog stood from the bed and turned to her with an evil smirk, "My what a seductive bitch we are."

She giggled as she jumped out of the window and began to run from rooftop to rooftop.

Demitri jumped out of the window and quickly began to follow her.

**A/N:**

**Shadow: A party?**

**Kayla: Daddy!**

**Shadow: Be careful, Kayla...**

**Demitri: Really? I like to play games too, but I love to play other things...**

**Kainya: If you want this, you're gonna have to play dirty, hun!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**PLAYING GAMES**

Later that evening at the Chaotix, Shadow was standing in a far corner in the main lobby leaning against the wall talking to Kayla on his cell phone. "A party?" He spoke in disbelief, "You…got invited to a party?" He was surprised that someone had invited her to a party despite her being a half demon. Though he was surprised, he was happy that others were beginning to accept Kayla as who she was meant to be. A smile formed on his lips as she heard her responding to him.

"Yeah", she spoke. "Some guy Taku knows invited him and he's taking us with him. Can I go, dad? Oh please! Please!" She begged in excitement.

"Hm, I don't know…will there be boys there?"

"Daddy!" She exclaimed in annoyance. Afterwards, she heard her father laughing a bit realizing his sense of humor.

"Heh, you can go, sweetheart. When will it be?"

"It's tomorrow night. I just wanted to make sure it was okay before I was reassuring Taku that I was going."

The hedgehog sighed, "Yeah short notice much?" He then heard his daughter laughing. He noticed that Kayla seemed really excited to go to her first ever party, but he was also concerned with her safety especially after her recent attack. "Kayla…"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to be careful tomorrow night…I love you."

She was silent for a moment when she realized that her father sounded really serious and concerned for her. "I love you too dad, and I will so don't worry about a thing."

"I'll try not too." The black and red hedgehog spun around and spotted a glaring green crocodile eyeing the phone against his ear. He knew Vector was getting annoyed with him being on the phone so he decided to end the call. "Well I have to go now. Vector's gonna kill me if I don't get off of the phone."

"Okay, dad. See you tonight."

"Bye", he turned off his phone after he heard her goodbye and placed his cell phone in the back pocket of his black pants. He spun around and decided to confront Vector.

"What have I told you about using that cell phone, Shadow!" The crocodile shouted in a firm tone.

"Chill! I was talking to my little girl!" The hedgehog spat back.

"So what? It wasn't an emergency was it?"

"My daughter has every right to call me when she needs me! Besides, this new cell phone rule of yours is stupid! What if it really was an emergency huh?"

"Use the work phone duh!"

"So you want me to tell everyone on my contacts to call me on the work phone? Like I'm gonna do that!"

While the two were arguing, Midnight was sitting on the desk and Rouge sitting in Tonya's desk chair.

Midnight shook his head in annoyance, "What is wrong with those two? They yell at each other over the most smallest things."

The white bat began to giggle as she stared at the two as well, "I wonder if this is what me and Shad look like when we're fighting?"

Midnight gave her a grimaced look, "…It is."

"Oh! Who asked you, Midnight?" Rouge sighed as she looked at the clock hanging on the wall behind her. "I wish it was time to get out of her already. I want to go home and watch the gem channel."

A sweat drop appeared on the side of the black and red wolf's head. 'Wha? There's a such thing as a gem channel? She's so pathetic…'

Later, it was the middle of the night and Kainya was still roaming the rooftops while she was trying to get away from Demitri. She looked around as she ran with the full moon glistening off of her body and the night air dancing with her wavy brown hair. She giggled when she saw no sign of the black hedgehog. "Heh, looks like I lost him." She gasped when she was suddenly tackled to the ground from her front.

"Got yea!"

She found herself on the ground with a black hedgehog with demonic eyes looking down upon her while he was found on top of her. "Oh! You caught up with me."

The hedgehog pinned her wrists down to the ground as he stared into her cunning eyes. "Damn, woman!" He spoke in exhaustion, "You can run in those heels! Anyway, I knew where you the entire time and to be honest, I could've caught you at any time. I just wanted to see how long you wanted to keep up the stupid game."

She rose an eyebrow at the hedgehog, "Stupid? But Demitri, I love to play games." She raised her legs and wrapped them around the hedgehog's body. "I'm so good at them", she whispered seductively.

"Really?" He spoke as his face inched closer to hers. "I like to play games too, but I love to play other things…"

She rose her chest up enough to rub her huge breasts against his chest, "Oh? Well then, I think we have a lot in common, sugar."

He leaned his head close to her neck and began to whisper softly, "This just means we were meant for each other…"

She giggled seductively when she felt his lips meet her soft, warm neck. She soon began to moan in ecstasy when she felt his fangs nibbling on her skin. As soon as she felt his hands release from her wrists, she began to feel upon his body. "Oh yes…", she moaned in delight. "Take me now…"

While hearing her pleasurable moans, he slowly sunk his fangs into her neck taking her warm blood.

Her fangs grew longer as he sunk his fangs into her even more. "Ah! Demitri…" Her hand began to stoke his lower region gently and immediately found out that he had gotten hard. She smirked as she moved her hand to his abdomen.

Demitri's eyes widened as he was expressing pain. He slowly looked and saw her hand stabbed into his stomach. He looked back over to her in a glare, "…You bitch!"

She kept the same evil smirk on her face as she pushed his body off of hers and got off of the ground. She looked back at the bleeding hedgehog while licking the blood away from her claws. "Oh yes…you taste good too", she moaned as she licked the blood that was around her hand.

The black hedgehog weakly stood from the ground and formed a menacingly look towards the squirrel. "You…tricked me again, you whore!"

She turned away from him as she began to walk away, "If you want this, you'll have to play dirty, hun."

He then watched as she jumped down from the rooftop and started to roam the dark streets of the city. He groaned a bit as he watched the wound in his stomach slowly heal. Afterwards, he turned to the bright full moon. 'Play your little games with me, but I will assure you…you will become my queen!'

**A/N:**

**Kayla: Taku? What's going on? What are you doing?**

**Mesu: Why don't you come join us, Kayla?**

**Kayla: No! They...they're not my friends!**

**Chase: Long time no see, demon bitch!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**THE PARTY**

The next night, Kayla was sitting on the sofa at her house getting herself ready for the party Taku had been talking about all week. It was quiet within the house with nothing on and her father was still at work. While she sat on the sofa, she checked her face with a small mirror she held in her hands. She frowned as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, "I hope I look good enough for Taku to notice me." She jumped a bit when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly put away the mirror and tried to straighten her hair a bit before she finally answered the door. When she opened the door, she saw a blue female hybrid at the door chewing gum.

"Hey, cutie", the hybrid spoke in a dull voice. "You ready to go?"

"Oh hey, Rai. Uh yeah, but um, wasn't Taku supposed to pick me up?" The squirrel spoke with disappointment.

"Uh yeah about that…" She took her wrist and began to lead her out of the door. While the two began walking, she slid her hand into hers and held it in a gentle grip. "Taku and Mesu decided to go on ahead early so he asked me to come get you instead."

Her eyes traveled down to Rai's hand which was holding hers, 'What? Taku just went on ahead and didn't have the guts to tell me about it personally? What was he thinking? That's not like him…' Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a nudge against her arm. She looked up at Rai forming a small smile towards her.

"Hey don't get so down. When you get to that party, I promise you, you'll feel good as shit."

The squirrel tried to form a smile towards her as well, but she couldn't stop thinking that something was desperately wrong.

When Kayla and Rai got to the party, they had stepped into a huge white house that was almost the size of a mansion it seemed.

Kayla looked around the large living room that was crowded with teenagers some from her school and others that she had recognized from other schools she tried to attend at one point. Heavy metal music was playing loudly while the other teens were dancing to it in the dim room. "This place is packed yet this house is still big enough to hold an entire football team!"

Rai laughed a bit when she noticed Kayla's reaction, "Heh yup and it only gets better from here on in."

The squirrel was in deep thought as she was trying to figure out what Rai had meant, until she spotted a familiar brown male hybrid approaching her while swaying a bit and holding a half empty beer bottle in his hand. She had to blink many times to make sure that was Taku actually approaching her in that state. "Taku?"

"Oh hey, Kayla. Bout time you got here", he spoke while he slurred his words a bit.

Kayla couldn't believe it. She was brought to a party that served alcohol and she wasn't interested in drinking at all. 'This isn't Taku…'

Rai formed a smirk towards her drunken brother. "You better had saved me some booze."

"Heh chill, sis. I saved you…like…one."

"You always have to inhale all the beer." She sighed as she began to walk past the crowd of people dancing to the music playing throughout the house.

Taku took Kayla's hand and began to lead her through the crowd of people as well. "Come on. I'll take you to Mesu."

She remained silent while she tried to tell herself over and over that the guy holding her hand was not Taku. Before she knew it, Taku had led her into a quieter room upstairs with not so many teens. She looked around and saw them all sitting on the bed, floor, and chairs smoking cigarettes and taking bong hits. She gasped at the sight and quickly released her hand from Taku's. "Taku, what's going on here? What is this?"

"Yo, Kayla!" A female voice called out.

The squirrel slowly spun around at the familiar voice and found a black rabbit and cat hybrid sitting on the bed with a glass bong in her hands. "Mesu!"

The black hybrid laughed as she stared at the horrified squirrel. "Heh about time you got here." She looked at Kayla's expression closely and realized that she had looked surprised about something. "What's the matter? You look like you just got bitch slapped or some shit."

Tears began to form in her eyes because she couldn't face the fact that the new friends she had made turned out to be drug addicts. She watched as Taku accidentally dropped his beer bottle on the floor and sat on the bed along with Mesu.

Taku turned to her with a blank expression it seemed, "Hey Kayla, you should join us."

"Yeah", Mesu agreed as she pulled out her lighter and began to light the marijuana seeds that were in the compact of the bong. "It'll calm you down…and make you happy."

The squirrel slowly shook her head as she placed her hands over her mouth in disgust.

Taku shrugged as Mesu began to take another hit from the bong. "Suit yourself." He turned to Mesu and noticed that the smoke that she inhaled was already in her mouth. He leaned over to her, placed his mouth over hers, and began to take in the smoke she was exhaling.

After witnessing that, tears streamed down from her cheeks in heartbreak and she suddenly flung the door to the room wide open and slammed it shut. She began to sob quietly as she raced downstairs trying to wipe away her tears. 'I hate this!' She thought. 'These aren't my friends! I…I want to go home!' When she came downstairs and ran around the corner, she had accidentally bumped into someone. When she looked up, she saw a male black fox with piercings in his right ear and the right part of his lips. Her eyes widened when she recognized his face right away. She gasped when he grabbed her wrist tightly, "Chase!" She shouted in fright.

"Long time no see, demon bitch!"

**N/A:**

**Demitri: A...strip...club?**

**Kainya: Come on! Lighten up, Tri!**

**Demitri: I knew it! You are a whore!**

**Kainya: I hate my demon form...it's ugly and unpleasant.**

**Demitri: ...What the fuck is a strawberry sundae?**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**OUTING**

Meanwhile, Demitri was trying to hunt down Kainya with his demonic eyes. He felt her presence in the building he was standing in front of. He looked up at the sign of the building and his eyes immediately widened, "What? A…strip…club?" He murmured in a soft voice. "Why would that woman be here?" He opened the entrance to the club and stepped inside. He looked around the dark club that was filled with calm and relaxing music and the cheering of the many guys that were sitting in chairs eyeing the stage in front of them. He began to look for her until he finally found her up on the stage dancing gracefully against a metal pole that was sticking out of the stage floor in front of the aroused men. When he saw her rubbing her body and wrapping her legs against the pole erotically, it was like his entire world had stopped. 'Holy shit!' He thought. 'That woman is flexible!'

Kainya kneeled down to the floor on the stage and fondled her huge and supple breasts gently while smirking at the cheering men. 'That's it', she thought. 'Adore me…envy me…' Her heart had skipped a beat when she saw a familiar black hedgehog wearing a red trench coat staring at her with his arms crossed. 'It's him again…he must can really sense my demonic presence out after all.'

Demitri had noticed that she had finally spotted him within the crowd of men and frowned when he saw her make a wink towards him. He continued to watch as she got off of the floor and spun around the metal pole in a divine elegant grace while she never took her eyes off of him.

She formed a seductive smile towards him as her hands traveled towards the back of her corset.

"Yeah!" One man shouted. "Take if off!"

Demitri seemed dumbfounded by what she was doing. 'Hm? Take what off?' He looked over to her again and his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed that she had tossed her corset to the side and exposed her bare huge breasts to the crowd. "…Holy fuck!"

After the show, the two had met outside of the building with Demitri yelling at her.

"I knew it!" He shouted as he pointed to the brown squirrel who was leaning against the wall with her hands upon her hips.

"Knew what?"

"I knew you were some kind of whore!"

The squirrel pointed to herself in confusion, "Me? A whore? Oh don't be ridiculous! I've never fucked a soul yet!"

The hedgehog crossed his arms in disbelief, "Yeah right!"

She sighed as she began to walk around him in a slow pace. "I'm being honest with you for once. I may look like I have but I haven't let a guy touch me yet. I'm just having some fun so why don't you, Tri!" She spoke as she playfully hit his shoulder.

He rose an eyebrow towards her in confusion at the new name she just gave him, "Tri? We barely got a chance to sit down and talk and you're already nicknaming me?"

She sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest and dully looked over to him. "Look, I know you've been stalking me because you want me to be your queen and all, but…well…you're a good looking guy and all but the truth is…"

"What?" He asked eagerly.

"You're no fun", she spoke blankly.

The black hedgehog couldn't believe her words. It sounded completely confusing to him. "Not fun? What the hell are you talking about? Last night, we almost fucked and out of nowhere you stab me in the fucking stomach! By the way, that hurt, you bitch!"

She formed her smirk towards him again. "You really don't know how to read girls do you? I was playing with you. I thought it was cute when you were expressing pain and anger. Oh! What a turn on!"

A sweat drop formed on the side of his head. "You're a kinky little girl aren't you?"

"Oh yeah? Look who's talking, sir bites a lot!" She spoke with a giggle as she began to walk down the deserted dark streets.

"Kainya, wait!"

She kept walking, but her head turned seeing him catching up to her. "What now?"

"What if we hung out for tonight?" He asked while he walked beside her. "Like we could just talk about…stupid…random…things?" He could feel himself blushing as he asked her.

Kainya stopped in her tracks, looked over to him, and formed a wide smile as she grabbed his hand. "Then it's a date!"

"Huh? A wha?"

She then began to lead him down the dark streets of the city with an excited look, "Come on!"

Later, Kainya and Demitri were in the park sitting next to each other on a bench staring at the stars in the sky.

Kainya sighed as she stared at the stars, "The stars are so beautiful. I barely even look up at the sky at night."

The hedgehog slowly turned to her and couldn't take his eyes off of her body. "You have a wonderful body."

She was silent for a moment until she finally turned to him and formed a friendly smile. "Thanks…"

"…Do you prefer this body over your demon form?"

After hearing his question, she looked down at her body, and sighed. "Of course I do."

He couldn't understand her answer for why she had liked that form better than her demon one. "…Why?"

She placed her hands on her arms as she faced him. "I hate my demon form. It's ugly and not appealing. This body that I have…I feel noticed. I don't feel like such a hideous monster when I'm around others…"

"But you were born a demon and a demon you shall always be. You can't forget that…These forms are just used to manipulate those weaker than us so we can kill them so much easier and without the reckless behavior."

She frowned as she began to look away from him, "Yeah whatever. Bottom line is I feel more sexy in this form. What about you? How do you feel being in that body?"

He looked down at his hands and shrugged a bit. "I don't really know. I mean I feel comfortable I guess, but these beings…they disgust me so…When I look at myself in this form, not only do I look but I feel like them."

Kainya had thought that Demitri must have a deep hatred for Mobians or maybe perhaps humans as well. "Oh…I see…"

"But that's just my opinion on my own body. I think yours on the other hand…is breath taking. Even better than your demon form. Out of all the woman I've seen, you are the most gorgeous."

She tried not to blush at this nice comments because it had been the first time that a guy was acting serious towards her. Before she could say anything else, she heard her stomach growl. "Heh, I guess I'm a little hungry." She then watched Demitri stand up from the bench.

"Same here. Come on. Let's kill someone and drink them dry."

She remained silent for a moment until she finally started bursting out laughing. "Oh, Tri! You're so funny! 'Let's kill someone!' Hehe! You crack me up!"

The hedgehog couldn't really understand why she was laughing so much over what he had just said. "But…I was being serious…" He watched her stand from the bench and pull out a brown wallet from the cleavage of her breasts.

"Heh, so am I. Come on! Let's go!"

"Wait, where'd you get that wallet from?"

She turned to him with a sly smile, "I stole it from some guy while I was giving him a lap dance."

'…She's a clever one all right.' Demitri stood there dumbfounded for the longest time until he noticed her walking on without him by her side. "Kainya!" He caught up to her before she could walk any further away from him. "Where are we going?"

"To get a strawberry sundae of course! My treat!"

"…What the fuck is a strawberry sundae?"

**A/N:**

**Tahaku: What's up, you drunken bastard?**

**Chase: I need you two to do a favor for me...**

**Rai: What? Kayla's roaming around alone with Chase in the house!**

**Chase: You're gonna pay, demon bitch!**

**Kayla: Chase, don't do it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**REALIZATION**

Back at the party, Rai was standing out on the balcony looking up at the stars in the dark sky while was drinking the last bit of beer from her beer bottle. She threw the empty beer bottle on the ground below her and sighed. "I must've got used to getting drunk or something. Three bottles and I don't even feel buzzed." She then spun around and began to walk back inside to the party, 'I guess I better check on Taku', she thought. 'Make sure he isn't doing anything stupid…'

Meanwhile, a white and light blue male tiger was sitting at a small round table with an orange male hedgehog sitting across from him.

The tiger shook his head in sadness, "What am I going to do, Tahaku? Chase is going to figure it out sooner or later and he'll beat my head in for it."

The hedgehog shrugged, "Airu, I don't know why you're so upset. So what if you're gay? It doesn't matter. Chase has no right to judge you for that and you know it."

"But…he'll hate me. The only friends I have are you and him and…" When he was on the edge of tears, he felt Tahaku place his hand on his on the table. He looked over to him and watched the hedgehog form a warm smile.

"Don't worry. If Chase comes after you, I'll have your back."

He tried to hold his tears back when he had realized that Tahaku didn't see him as any other person, just himself. He had never been so relieved that he had understood him and his feelings. "Thank you, Tahaku."

The hedgehog's smile faded when his ears twitched by the sound of footsteps approaching them. He quickly released his hand from Airu's and looked behind him. "What's up, you drunken bastard?"

Airu quietly eyed the black male fox standing behind Tahaku with an evil smile.

"Shut the fuck up, Tahaku. I'm not that fucking drunk", the fox replied in an annoyed tone. "Look, I want you two to do something for me…"

While Chase was talking to Tahaku and Airu, Rai was beginning to walk upstairs until she had spotted them. Her eyes widened at the sight, 'What the? Chase and his gang are here too? Shit! This isn't good…' She soon noticed them starting to walk towards her direction so she stepped to the side to let them by.

Chase turned and saw a blue female hybrid near the stairs glaring at him. He formed a smirk towards her. "What the fuck are you doing here, you lez bitch?"

She said nothing for a moment because of Chase's normal obnoxious attitude. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Humph! None of your fucking business! Now piss off, lesbian!"

While giving them a glare, she watched them walk down the hallway and head towards the basement. 'What a bastard!' She thought. She tried to take her mind off of him as she continued to walk upstairs. When she got upstairs, she walked into a quiet small room finding Taku talking to Mesu while the two were sitting on a small bed. "As I thought, you're still here", she spoke as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh there you are, Rai", Mesu spoke with a smile. "Where'd you wander off to?"

She sighed as she walked towards the two, "I was trying to get drunk."

Taku rose an eyebrow towards his sister, "Heh, you need to try harder. You still look sober to me."

Mesu looked over to Taku while giggling, "I technically had one bottle so I'm still sober too. You on the other hand are still acting silly."

Rai formed a small smile until the image of Chase crossed her mind. "Hey did you guys know Chase and his gang are here?"

Mesu's eyes widened in panic, "What? Are you serious? Aw, man! And I thought nothing would go wrong tonight!"

Rai suddenly looked around the room in worry. "Wait a minute…wasn't Kayla with you?"

Mesu shook her head slightly, "No, we thought she was with you."

"What!" Rai shouted in disbelief, "Kayla's roaming around alone and Chase is in the house!"

Taku chuckled a bit when he heard Rai panicking while he didn't know the whole situation, "Chill, sis. I'm sure Kayla's fine."

"She maybe fine now, but what will happen if she runs into Chase, Taku? I don't have to think. I know that shit will go down if he sees her. We have to look for her!" Mesu saw Taku suddenly lie down on the bed.

"You can go look for her", he spoke in an uncaring voice. "I need to sober up some", he then slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Taku!" When she was about to shake him to wake him up, Rai had took her by her wrist and shook her head.

"Let him rest. He won't do us much good anyway if he's still tipsy from drinking", she explained. "Come on. Let's look for Kayla."

The black hybrid made a nod letting her know that she agreed with her. "Okay."

Meanwhile in the basement of the house, Kayla found herself bound to a gray metal chair with chains wrapped around her body. Her mouth was taped shut with duct tape. All she could do was stare at the three figures standing in front of her while she was in a huge basement.

"Chase?" A nervous tiger spoke. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing…yet", A black fox answered.

"Yet?" An orange hedgehog repeated, "You're not going to…"

"Fuck yeah I am!" The black fox spoke in excitement.

The frightened squirrel wondered what they were talking about, 'What's going on?' She thought, 'What does he want from me?'

Chase turned to the two boys he was standing next to. "Tahaku, Airu, watch the door. Make sure no one steps foot in here."

"Got it." They both nodded and walked back upstairs into the hallway closing and locking the door behind them. When they had left, it was just Chase and Kayla.

Chase walked over to her and yanked the tape away from her mouth painfully. "Now we finally have some time to ourselves…"

"Chase", she spoke in a frightened voice. "What do you want from me?" Her hair was suddenly pulled on as she was forced to look up at the fox.

"You fucking made a fool out of me, you demon bitch and your ass is going to pay the price!" He began to take the chains off of her body.

"Look Chase, I'm sorry about what happened. I…I just couldn't control myself…" She was suddenly slapped hard in the face making her fall to the cold and hard floor.

"Oh yeah? Neither can I!" Before she could get up, he suddenly pinned her wrists down when he got on top of her body.

"Chase!" She shouted in fright until she was slapped in the face by him again.

"Shut up and let me fuck you!"

Tears ran down her face when she felt her black pleated miniskirt being lifted. "Please…", she sniffed. "Don't…don't do it…please…" she begged as she whimpered quietly. "Please…stop…please…"

**A/N:**

**Demitri: This is garbage! Demons don't eat this crap!**

**Kainya: You're such an animal!**

**Demitri: What are my father's demon army doing lurking the city?**

**Kainya: Demitri! Why are the Almas attacking us?**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**INTEREST**

Meanwhile, Kainya and Demitri were in a small restaurant sitting at a table that was at the window. Demitri was sitting across from Kainya looking out of the window while a tall glass filled with white ice cream, strawberry syrup, whip cream, and a cherry sitting on top was setting in front of him. He stared outside the window in deep thought about his situation with Kainya. 'What the hell are we eating? We're demons for crying out loud! Kainya seems more interested in their activities than anything else. It's almost like she's…' He was then brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Demitri? Stop looking out that window and eat your strawberry sundae already."

The hedgehog turned to her and watched her take her spoon and began to eat the whipped cream on the dessert. He looked down at the strawberry sundae set in from of him and stared at it. "Strawberry sundae? What? What the hell is this anyway? Demons don't eat this crap!"

The squirrel looked over to him and took the spoon away from her mouth. "But it's good."

He crossed his arms and turned his head away in disgust.

"Just try it already!" She begged. "It won't kill you!"

"It's garbage…" He was then taken by surprise when he saw her sit beside him with whip cream on her finger and placed her index finger into his mouth.

She formed a sly smile when she felt his tongue playfully lick her finger. "See, Tri? It isn't bad. It's good…maybe even better than blood", she whispered in a low voice so others around them wouldn't hear their conversation.

She took her finger away from his mouth so he can savor the taste in his mouth. "I guess it isn't that bad", he spoke in a seductive tone as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She formed a small smile by his affection towards her and decided to lean close to him as well until their lips had finally met.

Almost everyone was watching their passionate kiss in envy. Some were repulsed that they were shoving their tongues down their throat especially when their children were staring as well.

Kainya had a feeling everyone was looking at them and decided to break away from Demitri.

As he was about to hold her tighter, he felt a hard slap against his cheek. He broke away from Kainya and glared as she pushed him away from her.

The squirrel crossed her legs and arms when she looked away from him, "Oh! You're such an animal!"

Everyone in the restaurant glared towards the hedgehog, thinking that he was the bad character after Kainya's insults.

He couldn't believe it. Kainya had messed with his head again thinking she was actually starting to accept him. "What? You…" He sighed and placed his head in his hand in frustration, "…You just don't play fair."

"Nope", she spoke as she took out the wallet she stole and began to search through it. "I told you. The only way you're going to win is if you play dirty."

His eyes shifted over to her when she began to look at the money that was in the wallet, 'There she goes with the playing dirty crap again', he thought.

The squirrel smiled in delight as she searched through the wallet, "Awesome! There's a hundred dollars in here!" She began to look around for the waiter, "Oh Mr. waiter! We're ready for the bill!" She had called in an obnoxious tone.

The hedgehog turned to her while raising an eyebrow from hearing her loud voice, 'Damn!' He thought, 'Can she get anymore annoying?'

After when Kainya paid the bill from the restaurant, she and Demitri walked down the deserted and dark sidewalk together.

"Heh, those strawberry sundaes sure were good weren't they?" Without hearing a response, she looked over to Demitri and noticed him with his head turned in the opposite direction. "Hey, Tri?" She called, "Why so quiet?"

He remained silent until he had stopped walking and sighed as she rubbed his forehead in frustration. "…I thought you were different…"

She tilted her head a bit as she tried to figure him out. "Huh? What do you mean?"

He looked over to her with a dull expression, "It means I'm not interested in you anymore…"

After hearing his words, it felt like her heart had skipped a beat. "Not interested? But you were all over me at first…what made you change your mind about me? Am I not sexy enough or something?"

"No…it's…it's nothing. Just forget it okay?"

When she saw him about to walk away, she quickly took his arm and embraced it against her chest. "Demitri, wait…don't go…"

He turned his head to her while her body was in back of his. He could feel her grip on his arm tighten.

She laid her head on his arm as she embraced it, "I…I don't want to be alone again…"

After hearing that, he slowly spun around to confront her, and cupped her face to make her look at him. "What are you talking about? Every time we get close, you do something stupid to make me feel bad. Why do you do that?"

"Because I…" She was silenced when she saw a drooling brown skinned four legged creature with glowing red eyes walking towards them in a slow pace. "Demitri!"

The hedgehog turned to the creature and didn't seem to panic, "An Almas…"

"What's it doing here…and why is it walking towards us?"

He turned to the worried squirrel, "Relax, it won't attack. We're demons remember?" When he looked back at the creature, he saw it starting to run towards them with its claws extending towards their direction. "What the hell?" He quickly grabbed Kainya by her waist and pulled her away from the attacking creature along with him. He watched the creature miss them and turn its head in their direction while hearing nothing but the growling coming from the creature. "What the hell is going on?"

"Demitri, why is that Almas attacking us?" She asked when she saw it walking towards them again with its claws extended.

The hedgehog turned to the confused squirrel and quickly knew why the creature was attacking them. "Damn! Now I know! An Almas is considered to be a common type demon. It can't sense demons and while we're in this form, it thinks we're actually Mobians."

Kainya bit her lip in shock, "Damn!"

"We'll have to fight it." He stood in a fighting stance as he glared at the creature, 'Why isn't father controlling his demon army properly?' He thought, 'This isn't like him…' He turned to Kainya once again, "Stay behind me."

As she listened to him, she saw his fangs getting longer, his eyes becoming more demonic, and claws arising from his fingertips. 'Demitri…' She thought, 'Is he gonna try to protect me?' She then saw him run over to the demon and quickly slice its head off without a problem at all. She stared at the blood spraying all over the street in amazement. 'Whoa…he really is amazing…'

With blood dripping from his right hand, he approached her with worry. "Are you all right?"

She made a nod, until she saw two more Almas coming from behind him. "Demitri!"

He turned and saw the other two Almas as well while he stood beside Kainya, "Shit!"

Kainya looked around them and saw five more creatures approaching them. Before she knew it, they were both surrounded. "We're surrounded!" She saw Demitri about to approach the seven creatures.

"I'll protect you", before he could rush into the crowd of Almas, he felt Kainya hold his hand in a gentle grip. He looked back at her in confusion.

"No, Demitri…we'll fight them…together."

**A/N:**

**Rai: Let us in now or I'll break both your necks!**

**Airu: She's scary!**

**Tahaku: The door is locked from the other side. Only Chase can open it...but that doesn't seem very possible from this angle does it?**

**Kayla: Chase, stop! My demon! I...I'll kill you!**

**Chase: That bastard doesn't care about you! He only cares about getting high and drunk! Do you want a friend like him?**

**Taku: Kayla...**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**DISTRACTIONS**

Back at the party, Rai and Mesu had just got done almost searching the entire house. They met back up with each in the kitchen of the huge house, hoping that they had found at least some trace of Kayla.

"Anything?" Mesu spoke with worry. She then saw the blue hybrid shake her head.

"Nothing."

"Damn", she muttered under her breath. "You don't think she went home do you?"

Rai shook her head once again, "We can't assume that yet. There's still one place we didn't check yet."

"What's that?" She asked as she saw her walking down the hallway with her following behind her.

"The basement."

Down in the basement, Kayla sobbed in agony while she was pinned down to the cold floor by Chase. She cried when she felt his fingers stroking her opening, "Chase, stop!" She begged as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'm telling you this for your own good!"

While he was still stroking her, his eyes flashed over to hers. "What do you mean for my own good?"

She choked as she tried to talk through her tears, "My…my demon…I may release her by accident and kill you…"

Chase looked as though he wasn't concerned at all by her warning about her inner demon. "Heh, I'm not scared. Besides, if your so called demon were to come out, wouldn't I already be dead by now since I'm harming and about to touch your sacred body?"

She was silenced for a moment and thought that he was right. She knew that her demon should have been released already. 'He's right! Kaliyah isn't responding to my emotions at all! What's going on here? What's happened to me?' She tried to have hope that things would be all right and that maybe Taku would save her. "Taku…" She spoke in a low voice. "Taku will save me…" Her eyes widened when she saw Chase suddenly laughing.

"Heh, that fucker Taku? Don't make me laugh!"

She flinched when she felt him suddenly shove his index and middle finger into her opening harshly.

"That bastard doesn't care about you! He only cares about getting high and drunk! Do you think someone like that has your back every fucking second? Do you want a friend like him?"

Just hearing his hurtful words about Taku had brought more tears to her eyes. "You're lying", she sniffed. After he had removed his fingers from her opening, she winced. Soon, she heard the zipper to his pants being pulled down.

"It's the truth! If he cared so much, he would've been here by now!"

She suddenly cried out in pain once more when she felt his hard member being shoved into her wet opening. "No!"

Outside of the basement door, Tahaku and Airu stood beside each other with their arms crossed watching the door while listening to the distant cries of Kayla being tortured.

Airu nervously looked over to the orange hedgehog, "I don't feel comfortable with this, Tahaku. Do you think Chase went too far this time?" He watched as the hedgehog shrugged his shoulders and shake his head.

"The things Chase has done his entire life, I don't think there's a such thing as gone too far for him."

The light blue and white tiger leaned his back against the wall near the door and sighed, "I guess." He was then startled when he saw a blue female hybrid and a black female hybrid approach them with a furious look. "Shit", he had muttered when he saw the sight of them.

The blue hybrid walked up to them in a quick pace with a dead serious look on her face. "You clowns…", she muttered.

Airu tried to act tough by the sight of her, "Well, well, if it isn't the lez and one of her girlfriends. What brings you here?" He was then grabbed by his light blue and white striped collar t-shirt and shoved against the wall with him staring into Rai's furious eyes.

"Shut up, you little bitch and tell me where Chase is before I rip what's left of your dick off!"

Tahaku's calm yellow eyes shifted over to the furious blue hybrid, "Why do you want to know where Chase is? I personally don't think it's your business to know."

"What!" Rai had shouted in rage. "You smart mouthed bastard! I'll tear you apart too if you wanna act all smooth and shit when I'm asking questions!"

Mesu stared at the door Tahaku and Airu were standing next to and began to wonder if Chase was actually in the basement doing something horrific. She pointed to the door and turned to Tahaku. "Chase wouldn't be behind that door would he?"

"What's it to you?" Airu spoke in annoyance.

Rai heard his comment and shoved his body into the wall once again. "What did you say, bitch?"

Airu flinched when she shoved him against the wall. "Tahaku, she's scary…"

Mesu glared at the orange hedgehog, "Step aside and let us walk in there", she demanded. Her eyes widened in shock, when she saw the hedgehog moveaway from the door, just as she wanted him to.

"Be my guest", he spoke with a smirk appearing on his face afterwards.

Mesu turned to Rai and could tell that she thought that something was definitely wrong if Takaku wanted them to go into the basement. She looked away from Rai and walked over to the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it, but she couldn't make it turn completely. She looked back over at Tahaku with a glare. "You son of a bitch! The door is locked!"

The hedgehog laughed a bit, "I guess I forgot to tell you that detail."

Mesu gritted her teeth in frustration, until Rai dropped Airu onto the floor and tried to open the door as well, but she had no luck either.

Tahaku crossed his arms while he watched their attempts to try to get the door open. "The door is locked from the other side. Only Chase can open it...but that doesn't seem very possible from this angle does it?"

Rai sent a powerful glare at the hedgehog as well until she heard a distant cry coming from the other side of the door. The crying sounded like it was coming from a girl. She immediately recognize the tone of the crying. Her eyes widened in horror, "That cry! It's coming from Kayla!" She turned to Tahaku with a shaking Airu standing beside him. "What's Chase doing to her?" She then saw another smirk coming from Tahaku.

"You'll find out."

With Tahaku not telling them anything, she clenched her fists in frustration. "I asked and I won't ask again! What the fuck is Chase doing to Kayla!"

Before Tahaku could reply to her, he heard footsteps approaching the group.

They all turned and saw a brown male hybrid glaring at the locked basement door.

Mesu formed a wide smile by the sight of him, "Taku!"

"What's Chase doing to Kayla?" The brown hybrid asked in a deep tone.

Everyone was shocked that Taku had heard what they were talking about and he had just arrived at the scene.

Airu decided to answer him since Tahaku wasn't really giving them a clear answer and they would all find out eventually anyway. "If you must know, Chase is raping her."

Rai and Mesu gasped in horror by Airu's words.

"What!" Mesu exclaimed.

"That bastard!" Rai added.

"Kayla…" Taku spoke in a low voice. 'I…I let this happen to you', he thought.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw white glowing sparks arising from around him.

'I was supposed to protect you, but I…failed! I didn't care when you needed me! I'm such an idiot! You'll never forgive me…'

Suddenly, everyone was blinded by more of the white glowing sparks that surrounded Taku's body.

Rai tried to see what was going on with him, "What? What is this power?"

Mesu tried her hardest to see what was going on as well and was worried about Taku. "Taku…"

When the glow from around his body dimmed a bit, everyone's mouth hung open at the sight of a sword with the color of a red blade being held in Taku's hand.

Tahaku couldn't take his eyes off of the weapon that appeared out of nowhere, 'Is that a…sword?' He then saw him walk towards the door and slice it in half with one swing of the glowing sword.

Airu was speechless at the sight for a moment, "Amazing…"

Chase was sitting in a gray metal chair when he saw pieces of the wooden door fall down the stairs of the basement and remained calm when he saw Taku walking down the stairs slowly with a sword in his hand. "Well, well, look who finally sobered up and he brought a glowing toy sword with him."

Taku just sent an evil glare over at the black fox. "Where's Kayla?"

The fox formed an evil smirk and pointed downwards in front of him. "The bitch is right there."

When Taku looked, he saw a brown female squirrel with ripped clothing and red marks on her arms and wrists laying on the floor sobbing quietly. His eyes widened in horror at the sight, "God no…Kayla!"

**A/N:**

**Kainya: Demitri! You're hurt!**

**Demitri: It's no big deal...**

**Kainya: Wha? What the hell are you doing?**

**Demitri:...Playing dirty.**

**Kainya: Hehe! Wanna go back to my place, handsome?**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**PLAYING DIRTY**

Meanwhile, the Almas were getting closer to Demitri and Kainya with their fangs drooling and their sharp claws extending.

The black hedgehog turned to the brown squirrel who was holding his hand in support. "You ready?"

She made a nod, "Yeah", she spoke. "Let's do this."

When their hands released each other, they both charged at the creatures with their claws extending from their fingertips.

Demitri quickly took down one Almas by kicking it in its head and easily slicing its head off. He turned to Kainya who had just approached the second Almas of the group. "Kainya", he called. "You do know how to kill them don't you?" His eyes widened a bit when he saw the head of the Almas drop to the ground. "…I suppose you do."

The squirrel formed a sly smile towards him while she licked the creature's blood away from he fingers. "Don't worry. I got this."

He gasped when he saw another Almas about to attack her from behind and tried to warn her, "Kainya!" Before he could help her, she had already took the creature's head and ripped it clear off its body. Once again, he was amazed. "…Never mind." He suddenly saw her coming towards him and sliced an Almas' head off while it was going to attack Demitri from behind.

The squirrel turned to the hedgehog with a smirk. "You'd better stop worrying about me so much and look out for yourself, hun."

After hearing her words, he began to think that he was acting overprotective of her and clearly she could take care of herself. He couldn't help but to make a slight blush. "You're right. Sorry." he spun around and without hesitation, he cut off an Almas' head.

Kainya was silent for a moment and couldn't believe that he had apologized to her for the first time. "Wow you're apologizing to me? That's a first." She turned to an Almas trying to attack her from behind and ripped its head away from its body.

He couldn't help to smile when he saw her kill the creature so viciously. "Hey a guy can't say sorry to a girl he likes?"

A smile had formed on her face as she walked up to him and held his right hand into her bloody hands. "You're too sweet." Her smile soon faded when she forgot that they were in the middle of a battle with the Almas. 'Wait…there were seven Almas. Demitri killed two and I killed four which means…there's one left!' She looked around them and spotted the last Almas slowing coming out from behind a car.

When the Almas spotted her, it began to run up to her in amazing speed with its claws positioned for her neck.

Before she could do anything, she was dragged behind Demitri with him stopping its claws from penetrating her.

Her eyes widened when she saw the creature's claws sunk into his arm with his free hand grabbing its wrist. It seemed that he tried to stop it from attacking, but the creature had hurt him anyway. When she saw the blood drip onto the ground, she began to worry about Demitri's condition. "Demitri!"

The hedgehog winced from the impact the Almas had made on his arm and snarled at the demon. "What a weak bastard you are", with that, his grip around the Almas' wrist had tightened until he finally tore its hand away from its body while hearing the painful cries of the creature.

As the Almas started to back away from him, it was grabbed by the neck until Demitri ripped its head off.

Kainya watched as the creature's blood splattered all over the ground. Knowing that Demitri was okay, she sighed in relief. She watched him walk over to her with his arm still bleeding from where the Almas had attacked him. "You're hurt…"

The hedgehog glanced at the wound and looked back at her. "It's just a scratch. Besides, it'll heal. It's not like I'm dying."

She then remembered that he was a demon and his wounds would heal quickly. It wasn't like he was seriously injured. "You're right. How could I have forgotten?" She was suddenly grabbed by her waist and pushed against the wall by the hedgehog. "What? What the hell are you doing, Demitri?" She suddenly moaned in pleasure as his hands began to squeeze her butt and leaned close to her.

"Playing dirty", he whispered in a soft tone.

She couldn't help but to blush as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his blood red eyes. "Heh, dirty huh? I was wondering when you'd stop playing that stupid gentleman act. I love it when a guy shows how he really is. I could tell you're the wild and aggressive type…just like me."

He formed a smirk as his nose touched hers. "Just shut up and kiss me."

A warm smile formed on her face until her lips had met his. After their lips had touched, she couldn't seem to pull away from him. This time the kiss they shared was a lot more passionate than before and it was getting her aroused. She lifted up her leg and wrapped it around his waist while her hands caressed his muscular chest.

When their lips parted from each other, his lips traveled towards her upper chest and began to kiss it gently.

She began to blush even more as she quivered in excitement. "Demitri", she called in an aroused tone. "I want you…I want you now!"

The hedgehog formed an evil smirk as he looked into her eyes. "We can't fuck here, sweetheart. Someone may see us…"

She just knew that he was playing around with her just as she had done with him and it annoyed her. "Demitri, stop teasing me!"

With her getting irritated from his actions, he couldn't help but to laugh a bit. "You wanna go back to your place?"

She made a nod, jumped into Demitri's arms, and rested her head on his shoulder as he began to carry her while he walked down the sidewalk. "Tri…", she called as she nibbled on his shoulder with her fangs.

"What?"

"…I…I love you."

Hearing that almost made him want to drop her body onto the ground in disbelief. 'I knew I'd win you over somehow.' He formed a smile of triumph on his lips, "I love you too…Kai."

**A/N:**

**Taku: Chase! You bastard! How could you? **

**Chase: It was real simple actually...I was bored and wanted some demon pussy!**

**Rai: You're not going to kill him? Are you, brother?**

**Mesu: Poor Kayla...**

**Rai: She shouldn't have to go through this...**

**Taku: Kayla...I'm so sorry...**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**TAUNT**

Taku stared at the petrified Kayla in shock. He couldn't believe that Chase would do something so cruel and unspeakable. "Kayla" he murmured. His eyes lit up with rage as he turned to the black male fox sitting in the metal gray chair with his legs crossed smirking towards him. "You son of a bitch!" He shouted in anger. "Why'd you do it?"

The fox laughed a bit before he actually explained himself, "It was quite simple actually…"

The brown hybrid's grip on the sword he was holding had tightened while he was eager to know the reason why Chase had violated her.

"…I was bored and wanted some demon pussy!" The fox laughed obnoxiously after he responded to Taku's question.

His eyes widened at his sick reply and he had gotten more upset by the moment..

While Chase was still laughing, Rai, Mesu, Tahaku, and Airu had raced down the stairs to see what was going on between Taku and Chase.

"Brother!" Rai saw Taku's fists shaking in anger as he clenched the sword tight in his grip. She had a bad feeling that he was going to attack Chase with the sword.

Mesu looked over to a brown female squirrel laying on the floor motionless with her clothes ripped. She gasped and ran over to the squirrel in worry. "Oh my God! Kayla!" She kneeled beside the squirrel, picked her body off of the floor, and embraced her in a gentle grip. "Oh, Kayla!" She spoke as tears ran down her cheeks. "Everything's going to be okay…" She tried to comfort her, but she was so saddened by Chase raping her, she was falling apart herself.

Chase saw how angry Taku was and decided to make him even more upset. "What's wrong, Taku? Are you upset that you were too busy getting fucked up rather than helping that demon bitch?"

Take began to grit his teeth in annoyance. "Shut up!"

"Then again, when you and I used to hang out, that was all you cared about. You were so selfish. Not to mention heartless."

"I said shut the fuck up!"

The fox shrugged and acted like he wasn't threatened by Taku's behavior. "Tell me to shut up all you like, but the fact remains that you only cared about yourself and that's why that bitch got fucked hard. And God, I'm going to tell you, Taku…" He got out of the chair and confronted the angry Taku. "I felt quite honored when I penetrated her. You wanna know why?"

Taku couldn't believe how sick Chase was. He had no clue that he was like this.

The fox grabbed Taku by his gray jacket and whispered in his ear. "She was tight, Taku. I was her first. She lost her virginity to me…"

He gasped in horror and was stunned that the situation was far worse than anyone expected. He began to raise the glowing sword at the fox, "You bastard!" Before he could strike the sword down at him he saw Rai quickly push Chase out of the way making Taku miss his body.

The blue female hybrid turned to her sibling in worry, "Don't do it, brother!"

Chase stood from the floor after Rai had pushed him. "Why'd you push me? I'm not afraid of a fucking glow stick!" He then felt a nervous Airu tap his shoulder. He turned to the tiger in annoyance, "What now?"

Before Airu could say anything, Tahaku spoke up. The orange hedgehog pointed towards the doorway. "We need to go. What if someone comes in here?"

Chase sighed heavily as he agreed with him, "…Fine."

Taku watched in rage as Chase and his gang had ran out of the basement. The sword he was holding in his hand had suddenly disappeared into small particles of white light.

Mesu was stunned at how the sword had vanished. 'The sword is gone…'

Rai slowly approached her brother and held his hands in a gentle grip as she stared into his dark green eyes. "He's not worth to shed blood over, Taku. Besides, you're not to blame for this. Right now, we just have to focus on comforting Kayla…" She then saw him remove his hands from hers and walk over to Mesu and Kayla.

The black female hybrid held Kayla lovingly until she saw the sight of Taku. She watched him kneel down to the floor and take Kayla away from her arms.

As Taku held her, the squirrel remained silent while tears were still flowing down her cheeks. She could him sobbing softly as he held her.

"Kayla", he choked while tears ran down his cheeks. "This is all my fault. I'm…so sorry…I'm sorry…"

**A/N:**

**Demitri: Do you like it when I do this?**

**Kainya: Demitri, stop teasing me and fuck me already!**

**Demitri: I love you, my queen...**

**Kainya: As do I...Tri.**

**Demitri:...You think you could be a little more formal?**

**Kainya: Uh, let me think...nope!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**MESSY INTIMATCY**

Demitri and Kainya had arrived at the two story rundown hotel with Demitri escorting his lover to her room. When they had entered her room, he slammed the door shut, and tossed Kainya out of his arms and onto the big bed,

The squirrel giggled as she landed on the soft bed. She rested her head on the pillow and kicked off her shoes onto the floor. She turned to the black hedgehog who was taking off his shoes and red trench coat. "Heh, like it rough, sugar?"

He threw his coat on the floor and walked towards her while forming an evil smirk. "Yeah, I hope that isn't a problem for you."

As she saw him lean over to her, she licked her lips in hunger for his blood and placed her hands on his cheeks. She began to lean in to kiss him, "Not a problem at all, love."

"Heh, I know you like it rough, babe." He had leaned in to kiss her as well until their lips had met.

While the two were locked into a passionate kiss, their tongues had danced in each other's mouths with soft moans escaping them.

As Demitri kissed her, he slowly began to remove the corset from her body. Once he removed it, he threw it onto the floor leaving his lover's huge breasts exposed to him.

Kainya peeled off his red shirt and tossed that on the floor while she began to stroke her fingertips on his back as she kissed him. She moaned in pleasure as she felt his hands grabbing her huge breasts roughly.

He winced when he felt her nails grow into her demon claws and began to scrape them against his back. He could feel his blood running down his back as he squeezed her breasts harder. He decided to use his prolonging fangs and sink them into her lips while he kissed her.

She felt his fangs sink into her lips and groaned loudly while the blood streamed from her mouth.

When he heard her groaning, he had loved it. He loved making her suffer in physical pain. He bit into her harder when he felt his hard crotch being grabbed through his gray pants. He thought that she had wanted him to fuck her already but he wanted to make her wait as he wanted to make the night between them special.

She soon felt his fingers stroke against her black lace underwear. She flustered a bit because she had gotten so wet and it drenched her underwear. She saw him take his lips from hers and began to travel down towards her breasts. She gasped in delight as she felt his soft lips kissing around and on her erect nipples. She took her hand and stroked through his long soft black hair. "Oh, Tri", she whispered in a soft voice. She flinched when she felt his fingers fondle her soaked opening. "Tri, bite me please", she begged in a low voice.

When he heard her wish, he didn't hesitate to do it. He took his bloody fangs and pierced them into her soft breasts. He soon heard her shriek a bit then started to pant heavily afterwards from the pain. He wanted her to scream even more so he bit down into her deeper.

She gripped the bed sheets tightly and groaned loudly as she felt him pierce her even more. She could feel her blood stream down her chest from where he was biting her. "Oh, Demitri…" She panted heavily when she saw him pulling her black miniskirt away from her body and tossing it to the side.

He swiftly took off her underwear and threw that to the side as well. He took his mouth while it was dripping in blood away from her bloody breasts and moved down to her lower region. He gently began to take his tongue and lick the wetness from her opening. Her taste was sensational and amazing. He couldn't get enough of her sweet warm nectar. He heard her moans grow louder and louder with every lick of his smooth tongue and just loved how she reacted to it. He winced a bit when he felt his erect member rubbing against his pants. Even he had to admit he couldn't contain much more of the teasing.

The squirrel watched in excitement as he began to remove his pants. Once he tossed his pants to the side, her heart raced eagerly as she stared at his large rock hard cock. A slight blush formed on her face at the sight of him. "Oh Tri, I never knew…"

He formed a sly smile at her reaction towards him. "Like what you see huh?"

"You bet I do." Her head was suddenly pulled towards his lower region.

"Suck me", he simply ordered as he forced her to open her mouth and placed it over his hard cock.

She did what he had wanted and began to suck him gently. As she went deeper, her tongue roamed around it, teasing it. She heard him moan louder and louder as she went deeper. She then decided to use her fangs and start nibbling on his manhood. In no time, she had heard him groaning in pain from the sharp piercing from her fangs.

He bit his lip when he felt her fangs scrape against him. "Take it easy there, sweetheart."

Kainya was laughing in the inside because he couldn't seem to stand it with her biting him there. She doubt if any man could so why would he be any different? She took her mouth away from him and licked her lips seductively. "You're so cute when you're in pain, Tri." She then got on top of him and positioned herself for him to enter her drenched opening. She looked into his blood red eyes while he did the same. "You gonna fuck me now?"

He formed an evil smirk towards her. He decided to tease her even more, "I don't know…maybe…"

She became annoyed by his answer, "Demitri!" She then heard him laugh a bit as he began to thrust himself inside of her. She gasped from the sudden pain of him entering her.

"Just kidding, babe. I've been wanting to fuck you ever since I felt your presence." He began to penetrate her deeper and heard her screaming from the pain. He noticed how she was reacting and got curious about it. 'She's acting like she never got fucked before', he thought. '…Maybe she wasn't lying about her innocence after all.'

She gripped the bed sheets tightly as he went deeper and deeper until he couldn't go any further. She groaned softly as he pulled himself in and out of her slowly. Soon her soft groans had turned into pleasurable moans. "Ah! Demitri!"

Demitri noticed her reactions changing and knew that she was getting used to the pain now so he decided to go a little faster with the thrusting.

Every thrust he made sent Kainya into a state of the ultimate sensational feeling that she had ever experienced. She cried out his name as he went faster, "Demitri! Oh yes! Go faster, baby!"

He did what she had wanted until he couldn't hold his come any longer. Suddenly, the intense passionate session had ended with Demitri climaxing into his lover.

Kainya cried out in ecstasy as she felt his warm come splash inside of her.

While she was catching her breath afterwards, he pulled his dripping wet cock out of her drenched opening. When he looked down at the white bed sheets, he saw blood stains on the spot where he had penetrated her. He glanced down at his cock and saw some blood covering it. He figured it came from Kainya. He formed a smile as he looked up upon his lover covered in sweat, blood, and some of his come. He suddenly pushed her down onto the bed and lied beside her while he held her hand and stared at her gorgeous face. "You weren't lying."

She turned to him with a confused look while she was still breathing heavily. "Huh?"

"You were a virgin."

She formed a small smile towards him, "Yeah were…I'm glad my first was you, Demitri." She held his hand tighter, "I love you, Tri."

He gave her the same smile, "I love you too, Kai."

**A/N:**

**Demitri: Behold...this is the famous Demon Release Glove...**

**Kainya:...I separated from my host by that thing?**

**Taku: Where's Kayla? I need to talk to her...**

**Shadow:...She's been acting weird ever since last night. Do you...know anything about it?**

**Kayla: You're nothing but a careless drunk...**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**FORGIVENESS**

The next morning at the hotel, Kainya was staring out of the window watching the sunrise while she wore a silky black long robe. She placed her hand on the glass of the window as she admired the sun slowly rising over the horizon of the city. 'The sun makes the world so beautiful', she thought. She was then brought out of her thoughts when she heard Demitri moaning as he shifted positions from where he was sleeping on the bed.

"Kai", he moaned tiredly.

She turned her head to face him. "What's wrong, darling?"

"Why the fuck are you up so early?" He took one of the pillows on the bed and placed it over his head because the sunlight was escaping inside of the room. "Come back to bed and get some rest. I need to tell you something important later."

She rose an eyebrow in suspicion towards the hedgehog while the sun's rays glistened on her body. 'Important? What could he mean?'

Later when the sun was settled in the sky for the morning, Taku slowly paced himself towards Kayla's house. When he had walked up to the door, he couldn't bring himself to ring the doorbell right away. He was hesitant from what would Kayla say and think of him. He also thought if she told her father about what happened, he may get in trouble and even worse could lead to Chase being arrested. Everything would just be even more chaotic than ever. He took a deep breath and nervously rung the doorbell. A few moments later, the door had opened and he saw a male black and red hedgehog in his presence.

Judging by his expression, he seemed more confused than angry. "Taku?"

He made a nod, "Uh, right. You're Kayla's father right? I'm guessing Kayla's been talking about me a lot?" He had hoped whatever Kayla had said about him were all positive things.

"Yeah, you're the boy she's been rambling on about ever since she saw you. What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Taku figured that her father didn't have a clue what had went on last night, but was getting suspicious about him coming to her house so unexpected. "Uh, I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but I want to see Kayla…if that's okay with you I mean…"

He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway as he rose and eyebrow towards the brown hybrid. "I'm sorry Taku, but she's gone out for the morning."

After hearing that, his heart skipped a beat. He tried to figure out why she wasn't at home. She was wandering around in a severely depressed disposition probably thinking of the worst things. Thinking that just made him worry even more. He tried to react in a calm manner in front of her father, trying his best not to worry him as well. "…Oh…do you know where she is?"

"I think she said she was going to that playground in Azul Park."

"There? Well okay. Thanks…", Before he could walk off, he heard her father call out to him.

"Taku?" He spoke in a rather worried tone.

The hybrid turned to the hedgehog once again in nervousness. "Uh, yes?"

"Ever since last night, Kayla's been acting weird. Did…something go down at that party last night?"

With him asking him that, he froze up. He had no idea what to say to him. He wanted to tell him what happened, but couldn't. What if Kayla didn't want him to know just yet? She would probably despise him even more for it. "…No…not that I'm aware of."

The hedgehog put a look of suspicion on his face and knew Taku wasn't telling him the whole situation. He decided to let him leave since he had no way of getting the answers out of him. He made a sigh, "…I see. Well, you'd better get going. I have to leave for work soon."

"Okay, it was a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Same here, Taku." He then watched Taku turn away from him and walk towards the park.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Kainya sat on the bed beside Demitri and stared at a huge red glove device that he was holding in front of her. "What is that thing, Tri?"

"This is the Demon Release Glove. I used this device to separate you from your host."

"You did? Did you make this device?"

He shook his head, "No, I stole it from those stupid detectives."

She placed a finger to her lip, "You mean the Chaotix?"

He made a nod, "That's right."

She began to wonder if Demitri used it to separate her from her host, then the Chaotix must have used it on him to separate him from his host. "So I take it this was the same device that separated you from your host?"

He again made a nod, "But there is a setback."

"What setback?"

"When I was parted from my host, we couldn't fight each other. Every impact I threw at him, had felt the same to me."

"So if you perhaps kill your host…you die too?"

"Exactly."

Kainya remained silent and thought that perhaps the same thing would happen to her. "Are you thinking that if me and my host go at it and I kill her, I'll…"

"…Die as well." He clenched his fists tightly, "Knowing Shadow and that bitch of a daughter he has, they'll confront us and start shit."

She bit her lip as she began to worry, "But Shadow is supposed to be the strongest being in Mobius…"

"He may be strong, but now that he's lost his demonic counterpart I assure you, he isn't the strongest in the world."

Kainya took the device from Demitri's hands and stared at it. 'I hope you're right…'

Later, Taku had arrived at Azul Park and searched around for Kayla. He saw children running around chasing each other until he saw a teenage brown squirrel girl sitting on a two seat swing set by herself. He saw her staring down to the ground looking depressed. "Kayla…" He slowly walked over to her and sat on the swing next to her.

The squirrel didn't seem to notice the hybrid sit next to her and continued to look down on the ground.

He knew that she was still upset with him and probably didn't want to speak to him, but he had to tell her how he felt from last night. "Kayla", he spoke softly. "I…I couldn't sleep at all last night. You were all I could think about. I…should've been there to save you from Chase, but I was…selfish and I'm sorry." He looked over to her and noticed her still not looking at him. He sighed sadly, "I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but please…here me out."

"…Why should I?"

His eyes quickly shifted over to her because he was so surprised to hear her finally talking to him.

"I thought…I thought you cared, but I was wrong wasn't I? You're nothing but a careless drunk. Selfish…"

After hearing her hurtful words, his eyes slowly looked upon the ground.

"And to make it worse, you lied to me…"

His looked back over to her in confusion because he didn't remember anything about him lying to her.

"…You told me that you and Mesu weren't dating, but I saw it…you kissed her."

His eyes widened as he remembered the scene as well. He tried to gather his thoughts so that he could explain to her. "Oh Kayla, no! I wasn't kissing her! We were doing a shotgun that's all!"

She rose an eyebrow at his explanation because she had no idea what he was talking about. "A shotgun?"

"Yeah it's when one person inhales smoke and exhales it into the receiver's mouth. I was just blowing smoke into her mouth. It's no big deal…"

"It is a big deal!" She shouted with tears arising from her eyes. "Drugs are the issue here too! Drugs made you not give a damn about me! Drugs is the reason why Chase is so fucking crazy! Because of that stuff, I hate you!" When she was about to get up and walk away, her wrist was grabbed and her body was suddenly put into an embrace by Taku. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't allow her too. "Taku!" She shouted in tears. "Let me go! You don't care about me! Drugs and Mesu is all you care about anyway! Just stop pretending and…" She couldn't continue as she began to break down into tears.

Taku held her lovingly in his arms as he tried to calm her down. "Kayla, I know how scarred you were and I don't want to see you that way ever again…"

She slowly looked up at Taku's face with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why, Taku? Why do you do drugs?"

He was silent for a moment, then took Kayla's hand, and escorted her to the seat of the swing. He sat beside her while he held her hand. "I think I should tell you what happened when Chase and I were still friends…"

"You and Chase were…friends?"

He made a small nod towards her, "I guess I should start from the beginning…"

**A/N:**

**Chase: Come on, Taku! Let's go!**

**Taku: Are you sure this is safe?**

**Rai: Taku! What are you doing?**

**Mesu: Chase! Stop! Don't touch me!**

**Taku: Chase...stop...Get your hands off of her!**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

**MASK**

_A brown teenage cat and fox male hybrid was in his room kneeling on the floor tossing things out of his closet. "Where is it?" He asked as he threw more of his stuff out of the closet. "Damn it!" He then stopped throwing his things around when he heard his name being called from the hallway of his house._

"_Taku!"_

_He turned to the doorway and saw a blue teenage cat and fox female hybrid form a warm smile towards him while holding a thick small blue book in her hand. "Hey sis, what's up?"_

_The blue hybrid embraced the book in happiness. "I finally did it, Taku! I finally found myself!"_

_He rose an eyebrow in utter confusion, "You…found yourself?"_

_She made a small nod, "Yup! I read all of this book that tells how a girl reacts towards others and in the end, it turned out I don't just like guys, but I like girls too! Taku, I'm bi!"_

_A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head in surprise, "Say wha?"_

"_No wonder I always get a little excited when I see those x rated girl on girl scenes in horror movies!"_

_Her brother sighed and shook his head as he thought that she was just going through a phase. He continued to search through his closet. "You do realize mom will either kick you out the house or kill you right?"_

_She giggled at the thought and took it only as a joke even though he was being serious. "Heh, she'll get over it." She then noticed him looking through his closet and got suspicious. "What are you looking for?" Before she could get her answer, she heard him shout in excitement._

"_Yes! Finally!"_

_Her eyes widened when she saw him holding a lighter in his hand. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "You were throwing a fit because you couldn't find your stupid lighter?"_

"_Hey don't look at me like I'm crazy okay? Chase won't let me use his so I have to use my own."_

_The blue hybrid rose an eyebrow towards the familiar name, "Chase?"_

"_Yeah you know? The black fox guy who does all those drugs and is a total badass."_

_The blue hybrid crossed her arms and gave her brother an unsure look. "Him? Why do you hang out with that weirdo? I don't like him."_

_He saw how she was reacting to him telling her about how he's always around Chase, "Oh come on, Rai. He's not that bad of a person."_

"_Taku, he tries to hit on me every time I come in contact with him in the hallway at school. And he always calls me the big breasted chick. He never calls me by my name. He's rude as fuck. Besides, you were never into smoking and shit until you met him."_

_He saw how suddenly concerned his sister got for him and thought that he shouldn't be hanging around with Chase after all._

"_Taku, I'm worried about you. You may end up getting hurt." She suddenly heard him laughing a bit and wondered what was so funny to him. "Taku?"_

_He formed a small smile towards the annoyed blue hybrid, "Heh, I'm sorry sis, but you're hilarious. You do the same shit Chase do and you're concerned about me? What a riot you are!"_

"_I'm serious, Taku! Unlike Chase, I'm not into that hard shit and when I drink and smoke, I do it responsibly! I don't do that shit every minute and every day like Chase does! We're completely different!"_

_He paused for a moment because he could tell how upset Rai was becoming about the situation with Chase. He decided to end the conversation by leaving her alone._

_Rai saw him about to walk out to the room and turned to him, "Taku!"_

_He faced her and formed a slight smile, "I'll be at Chase's. You can join us if you want." He turned away from her and walked out the room leaving a worried Rai behind._

_Later, Taku had came into a dark and messy kitchen of a trailer. He sighed as he came into the room quietly, 'It's really sad that Chase has to live in a place like this…' Suddenly he heard a loud crashing sound coming from the living room. It had sounded like glass shattering. He rushed into the living room and spotted a black teenage male fox holding a half empty beer bottle in his hand and pointing and yelling at a gray elderly fox woman who was sitting on a ripped sofa looking at him in worry. He gasped at the shocking sight, 'Oh it's Chase and his grandmother. I guess their arguing over something but what?' While they continued to argue, he had thought that they didn't know that he was standing there staring at them._

"_Just shut up already! I don't need to hear your shit!" Chase spat as he glared at her._

"_Chase, please", she begged. "Calm down. I don't want you acting this way."_

"_I said shut the fuck up! You don't know what kind of shit I have to go through every day with your ass!" He pointed to the TV that was on behind him. "You just sit there and watch fucking static on that damn TV every fucking day! You're so fucking lazy!"_

_Tears began to appear in her eyes, "Please stop swearing, sweetheart…"_

"_Oh shove it! I can swear whenever I want to fucking swear! Got that? Everything is your fault! We're so fucking poor, we can barely pay off the electric bill with your lazy ass!"_

_Tears streamed from her eyes when she saw him drink the beer that was left in the bottle he was holding. "Please Chase, stop drinking. You'll get sicker…" She tried to wipe her tears away from her face with her hand. "You were never like this when your parents were still here…"_

_The fox remained silent for a moment or two after she had mentioned that to him. His grip on the beer bottle he was holding had tightened. "My parents…never gave a shit about me! All they cared about was their stupid job! They never spent any time with me! I'm glad their gone! I'm fucking glad their dead!" Tears began to appear in his eyes, "I'm…I'm…glad…" He threw the beer bottle into the wall with the glass flying all over the floor._

_His grandmother flinched when she heard the sound of the glass breaking._

_After when Chase wiped the tears from his eyes, he turned to his grandmother with a glare. "Stop looking at me like that, you stupid bitch and clean this fucking house! It's a wreck!"_

_Taku gasped and placed his hands over his mouth in shock as he saw Chase's grandmother place her hands over his eyes while she began to cry. 'Dear God…Not only is Chase poor but he treats his grandmother like total shit.'_

_When he heard a gasp, the black fox turned and spotted the brown hybrid looking back at him in shock. Judging by his facial expression, he thought that he was listening to him and his grandmother argue the entire time. Even though he was already saddened, he tried to cheer up by the sight of Taku. "Taku! When did you get here, man?"_

"_Uh", before he could reply to him, Chase had walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder._

"_Heh, you look like Hell, dude. Come on! Let's smoke our lives away shall we?"_

_Taku smelled how badly Chase's breath reeked of alcohol and knew he was drunk. He tried to form a small smile towards him so he wouldn't get him upset like he was a few moments ago. "…Yeah."_

**A/N:**

**Taku: How did you lose your parents, Chase?**

**Chase:...Why do you care?**

**Mesu: Hi, guys!**

**Chase: I would give anything to fuck her!**

**Taku: Stay away from her!**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**PAST SINS**

_Later, Chase and Taku were in Chase's messy room sitting on the bed taking hits from a small glass bong._

_Taku stared at the black fox as he inhaled the smoke from the bong. He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened between Chase and his grandmother. 'I can't believe he's living this way. No wonder he's so angry all the time. Maybe he just misses his parents…' He was then brought out of his thoughts when he felt a light punch hit him in the shoulder, making him wince a bit from the impact. He looked over to an annoyed Chase who held the small glass bong near him._

"_Stop spacing out on me, dude. It's your turn", he spoke as he blew out some smoke from his mouth calmly._

_Every time Taku's eyes shifted from place to place, he could feel water form in them from the smoke hovering around the room. Once he took the bong from Chase's hand, he saw him coughing with his hand over his mouth. He knew Chase smoked a lot, so he had gotten the cough. As he took his lighter and lit the bong, he began to intake the smoke inside it. He handed the bong back to Chase as he let the smoke settle in his mouth for a bit. 'I wonder whatever happened to his parents', he thought as he finally exhaled the smoke from his mouth calmly._

_Chase began to light the bong with his lighter, "This is good shit huh, Taku?"_

_The brown hybrid completely ignored his comment as he turned to him with a curious look. "Chase, what happened to your parents?"_

_The fox stopped what he was doing and set the bong down on a small table beside the bed. Afterwards, he took out a pack of cigarettes from his pants and took one out. "Why do you care?" He spoke in an annoyed tone as he placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit it._

_He shrugged a bit from him asking while he wasn't trying not to make it such a huge topic. "Just curious is all."_

_The fox sighed as he began to take a puff from his cigarette. "If you must know, they died in a car crash two years ago."_

_Taku remained silent for a moment or two after when he realized Chase's sad reason to always be angry. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Chase…"_

_The fox blew out some smoke from his mouth and turned to the hybrid with a confused look. "Why the fuck are you apologizing for? It's all no big deal. They never cared about me so why should I care about them?"_

_Taku's mouth hung open in shock as he couldn't believe how heartless Chase had become just because he had lost his parents. "Chase…", he spoke in a soft tone._

_The fox turned to the worried hybrid until the door to his room had flung open. His eyes were then set on a black teenage female cat and rabbit hybrid who was closing the door behind her and walking towards him with a warm smile. He formed a smirk at the sight of her, "Hey, babe…"_

_Taku watched in jealousy as he saw the hybrid girl walk over to Chase and kiss him on the forehead._

"_Hey yourself", she spoke with the same comforting smile on her face. She turned to the brown hybrid sitting beside Chase and waved her hand to him. "Hey Taku, how's it going?"_

_It annoyed him from the fact that Mesu was Chase's girlfriend because deep down inside of him, he had liked her but knew he couldn't dare take her away from Chase. He shrugged as if everything that had happened in his life was no big deal and tried not to worry Mesu about his confusing feelings towards her. "Just the usual I guess."_

_Mesu began get concerned for Taku and was about to reply to his uncaring answer until she was suddenly grabbed by her waist and was forced to sit on Chase's lap. She blushed in embarrassment as she felt his arms wrap around her stomach. "Chase?"_

"_I missed you, babe", he whispered as he began to kiss her neck gently._

_She giggled a bit over Chase's undying affection for her, but felt uncomfortable with Taku watching them. "Heh Chase, not now. Taku's watching…"_

_Taku glared at Chase who had sent him a teasing look back. He clenched his fists in anger because he knew that Chase was doing everything in his power to make him jealous over their relationship. Even though he was angered in the inside, he still tried to put a calm look on his face. "No…it's fine…really", he murmured._

_Chase placed his hand on Mesu's chin and made her face him. "You heard the guy. He doesn't give a shit."_

_Before she could say anything, Chase had made her lips come in contact with his. A moan escaped her as his tongue slipped inside of her mouth. When she tasted alcohol on his tongue, she pulled away from him knowing that he was drunk. "Chase, you're drunk."_

_He shrugged as he gave her an annoyed look. "So the fuck what? I'm always drunk. What the fuck else is new?"_

_Taku noticed how his attitude had suddenly changed on Mesu and quickly got concerned about her safety. He knew that Chase drinks a lot and when he gets drunk, he tends to get more aggressive and violent towards others._

_She placed her hands on Chase's face and made his bloodshot eyes look into hers. "Chase, when I came in the house, I saw your grandmother on the sofa crying…Did…did you get into another argument with her?"_

_The fox grew annoyed from her being concerned about the relationship between him and his grandmother. "It's none of your fucking business got that?"_

_The black hybrid gasped at Chase's sudden behavior and had gotten frightened._

_Taku could not take the way Chase was treating Mesu any longer. He stood from the bed and pointed at Chase with a glare. "Hey! You can't talk to her like that!"_

"_Piss off, Taku! I'll talk to the bitch however I like got it?"_

_Before the frightened Mesu could get away from him, her wrist was suddenly held in a tight grip. She looked back at the fox in fright, "Chase! Let go!"_

"_Get your hands off her, Chase!" Taku shouted as he clenched his fists._

_Chase stood from the bed and held Mesu close to his body in a tight embrace. "Fuck off, Taku! She belongs to me!"_

"_She doesn't belong to anyone!" Taku spat when he saw her grip her wrist even tighter._

_Mesu winced as she felt Chase's grip on her wrist tighten, "Chase, stop! You're hurting me!"_

"_Oh please! You're just a weak little bitch!"_

_As much as Taku wanted to hit him, he couldn't. He couldn't fight someone who was so confused and lost. "Chase, I thought…I thought you were someone else. I…didn't expect this to be the real you. If this is how you want your life to be run, then I want no part of it…and neither does Mesu."_

_Chase's grip had begun to ease from Mesu's wrist until he suddenly shoved her body into Taku's with him catching her in his arms._

_They both turned to the angered fox in fright._

_The fox crossed his arms and sighed heavily as his eyes fixed on the black hybrid. "It's over, Mesu. I hate stupid bitches." His eyes then flashed over to Taku, "Taku, get the fuck out of my life. You're nothing but a stupid bitch too…"_

_After hearing that, the two hybrids just stood there staring at the fox who was still hurt and confused in the inside._

"Taku, I never knew that Chase…was like that", Kayla spoke as she placed her hand in Taku's while they were sitting beside each other on the swing set.

Taku sighed heavily after telling his story about him and Chase. "He still is that way, but…I guess that doesn't make up for the things he's done to you."

The squirrel bit her lip in sadness after she remembered the awful feeling Chase made her experience, "Yeah…" She then turned to Taku when he took out a cigarette pack from his coat pocket. Her eyes widened at the pack of cigarettes and had hoped that he wasn't planning on smoking again. "Taku!"

The brown hybrid suddenly smashed the small box of cigarettes in his clenched hand and tossed them to the other side of the playground. Afterwards, he turned to Kayla with a warm smile. "Kayla, what happened last night made me realize that I was exactly like him and if I didn't want to carry his horrible habits with me, I had to sacrifice something that wasn't worth fighting for."

Speechless, Kayla stood from the swing set and hugged the hybrid in tears. "Taku…"

He stood from the swing as well and held her body close to his in a loving embrace. "I'll quit drugs Kayla, so I can protect you from now on…"

The two were then interrupted when they heard giggling near them.

"Look! There they are!" Mesu shouted as she pointed to the two.

Rai giggled from the sight of their embrace. "How cute, brother", she spoke as her and Mesu began to walk over to them.

While blushing in embarrassment, Taku released Kayla from his arms and turned away from the girls. "Shut up, Rai."

Mesu knew how scared and shook up Kayla had become since last night so she tried to approach her with a comforting look. She turned to Kayla with a small smile as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right, Kayla?"

The squirrel made a small nod, "Yeah I am now."

Rai turned to the flustered Taku who had his back turned to her while he was still blushing. "Taku, about last night…" She began.

The brown hybrid turned to her when she had gotten his attention from last night. "What about last night?"

"The sword", his sister spoke. "A glowing sword had appeared in your hands remember? Where did it come from?"

Taku looked down at his hands as he slowly clenched them. He shook his head slowly, "I…don't know. All I can remember is that I felt weak and angry and all I could think about was helping Kayla."

Everyone was deep in thought from his answer until they suddenly heard a deep cold voice out of nowhere.

"Chaos powers…"

The startled group turned and spotted a black and red hedgehog appear from behind a tree giving them all a cold stare.

The squirrel's eyes widened at the sight of the hedgehog, "Dad?"

**A/N:**

**Kayla: Oh crap! Dad is here! He's heard everything! We're all screwed!**

**Taku: I have...Chaos powers?**

**Vector: Do you know what The Demon Release Glove is?**

**Kainya: Tri...I think...I think something's wrong with me!**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

**AN UNDYING QUESTION**

Kayla's panicked expression locked on the black and red hedgehog that stood before her and her friends. 'Oh crap!' She thought, 'Dad was standing there the entire time? He's heard everything! Taku will get busted for mentioning drugs! Chase will end up in jail for rape and he'll kill me for not telling him sooner! We're all screwed! Crap! Crap! Crap!' She was then brought out of her dreadful thoughts when Taku spoke to her.

The brown hybrid faced Kayla as the hedgehog approached them. "Hey, Kayla? That's your dad right?"

Before she could answer, the hedgehog had spoke first.

"Yes I'm Kayla's father", he spoke with the group looking terrified of his presence. He turned to the brown male hybrid standing beside Kayla, "Taku and I have already met."

Kayla rose an eyebrow in disbelief towards her father, "You and Taku met already?"

He made a small nod towards his daughter, "He wanted to know where you were when he came at the house earlier this morning."

The squirrel looked over to Taku in surprise that he had just went to her house to find and talk to her.

The hedgehog crossed his arms as he looked over to Kayla. "Kayla?"

The squirrel jumped as she was a nervous wreck trying to get her thoughts together so she could explain the entire situation to him. "Uh, yeah?"

"What's this talk about glowing swords coming out of nowhere?"

She stood there surprised that he didn't ask about what truly had went on last night. "Eh? Um, we were thinking the same thing. We haven't a clue."

The black and red hedgehog remained quiet for a moment then turned his back and began to walk away from the group. His head turned to face them while he was walking. "I want you kids to follow me now."

Everyone stood there in silence giving each other confusing looks then decided to follow him.

Later in Kainya's bedroom, Demitri was sitting on the edge of the bed putting on his shoes as he was ready to venture back into the city. After when he was done getting himself ready, he looked over to the closed bathroom door. He glanced at the clock on the wall, 'Kai's been in there for awhile now. What's up with her?' He stood from the bed, walked over to the closed bathroom door, and knocked on it. "Kai", he called. "I'm going out." As he waited for her reply, he heard coughing and gagging inside of the bathroom. "Kai! What's wrong? Are you all right?" As he waited for her reply, he suddenly saw the bathroom door open and saw the brown squirrel leaning against the doorway with her back. His eyes widened when he saw her holding her stomach as if she was in pain. "Kai, you don't look well."

She groaned as she held her stomach in pain, "Tri, I think…something's wrong with me…"

He picked her up and carried her in his arms until he gently set her body on the bed. He kneeled down beside her while she was laying down and placed his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up."

She slowly placed her hand on his while she winced from her stomach pain. "Tri, my stomach hurts…"

He took his fingers and stroked through her brown wavy hair, "You probably feel weak because you haven't had blood in so long. Don't worry, sweetheart I'll get you some fresh blood." He leaned over to her and lightly kissed her forehead.

She formed a small smile, "Thanks, hun." She watched him leave the room until she heard the door close. She looked down at her stomach and rose an eyebrow as she rubbed it, 'Is it just me or…does my stomach look bigger?'

**A/N:**

**Mesu: Oh wow! It's the famous Chaotix detective team in the flesh!**

**Taku: I have...Chaos powers?**

**Vector: Kayla, do you know anything about the Demon Release Glove?**

**Ker: Shadow, I don't sense Kayla's demon anymore...**

**Kayla: How could this have happened?**

**Demitri: Maybe a midnight stroll will make you feel better...**

**Jasmine: Whew! Look at the drama pile up!**

**Shadow: The chapter was too short!**

**Charmy: Make it longer next time please!**

**Jasmine: Oh shut it already! You should be lucky I'm even updating!**

**Shadow:...You know she's got a point there...**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

**ACQUAINTANCE**

Taku, Rai, and Mesu's eyes widened at the sight of the huge building standing in front of them.

"What the?" Taku spoke in astonishment.

"It's huge!" Mesu shouted in surprise.

The blue hybrid whistled at the extravagant building, "What is this place?"

Kayla smiled at her friends' amazed faces as she pointed at the building. "This is the Chaotix Detective Agency. My dad is second in command."

Everyone's eyes focused on the black and red hedgehog who was standing in front of them with a cold look.

Mesu's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered the hedgehog's face. "Wait a minute! The black and red hedgehog that works as a detective…Detective Hedgehog!" She turned to the hedgehog in admiration, "It's you! You're Detective Hedgehog!"

The hedgehog sighed as he began to walk inside of the building thinking that his appearance towards them was no big deal. "Please address me as Shadow. Now follow me."

As everyone followed him, Kayla couldn't help but to wonder why her father would bring her and her friends to the Chaotix. 'I hope…I hope we're not in any trouble', she thought.

When they all entered the building, they saw a purple female cat, a yellow and black boy bee, a white female bat, a purple male chameleon, a green male crocodile, a black and red male wolf, and a young and shy looking man with a metal blindfold over his eyes and snow white hair that came down to his shoulders.

"Oh wow!" Mesu exclaimed as she saw the sight of the group. "It's the famous Chaotix team in the flesh!"

The white haired man looked over to a smiling Kayla with a confused look. 'What?' He thought, 'Usually when Kayla walks in here, I can feel her demonic presence, but now…'

"Shadow!" A furious voice called from within the lobby they were standing in.

The hedgehog turned and saw a green crocodile approach him and the teenagers behind him. "What now, Vector?" He replied in an annoyed tone.

The crocodile glanced at the group of teens then back at Shadow. "This is a detective agency not a high school! What are these kids doing here?"

"Calm down, Vec", he spoke in a low tone. "It's not like they're gonna destroy the place."

The crocodile crossed his arms, "Yeah? Well, what are they doing here anyway?"

Before Shadow could explain, the chameleon's voice had spoke to the group.

"Explain in the conference room! I made breakfast!" The purple chameleon spoke with a warm smile.

Everyone turned to the chameleon and sighed heavily in annoyance.

Minutes later, everyone was gathered at the table covered in food in the huge conference room.

Espio happily explained what kind of food was on the table. He pointed to the left hand side of the table, "You guys are really gonna like what I've prepared this morning. Over here we have your traditional tomato and parsley mayonnaise mixed with traditional round vegetables and meatballs and cream! And of course we can't forget about the rice balls!" He then pointed to the right hand side of the table, "And over here, donuts, omelets, milk, and orange juice…Tonya's idea for normal food…" He spoke with a sweat drop on the side of his head while he gave Tonya a grimaced look.

The purple cat turned to the chameleon while she was pouring herself a glass of milk. "No one wants traditional food all the time, Espio!"

Ker formed a wide smile as he placed a meatball into his mouth with chopsticks. "Espio, this is delicious! You should become a chef!"

"I agree!" The bee spoke as he ate more of the food.

The white bat turned to Shadow who was eating a rice ball with chopsticks. "Maybe I should give this a try, Shad."

It sent a shiver down his spine as he thought of Rouge cooking for him. He loved her, but her cooking made him sick. The hedgehog turned to her while giving her a grimaced look, "I really don't think you should…"

Mesu practically drooled over the sight of the food and turned to the chameleon who began eating himself. "Wow Detective Chameleon, you like traditional food too?"

Espio made a nod with a warm smile towards the black hybrid. "Yup! Dig in! There's plenty for everybody!"

Taku crossed his arms as he looked away from the food and turned to Kayla's father. "I'm not digging into anything until I get some answers. Shadow, what did you mean when you said I had Chaos powers?"

Charmy practically spit out the food that was in his mouth when he heard the way Taku had spoke to Shadow. "Hey, you punk! Don't talk to Captain Shadow like that! Show some respect!"

A smirk formed on the hedgehog's lips after Charmy's reaction. "Calm down, Charmy. I got this."

When his blood red eyes flashed over to Taku, it seemed that his world had stood still.

"Like I said before…", Shadow continued, "…You may have Chaos powers."

The brown hybrid rose an eyebrow at the strange term, "What are Chaos powers?"

Shadow began to explain while he used his chopsticks to get more food onto his plate. "Chaos powers are substantial elements found deep inside the mind and soul of a being that represents the balance of darkness and light."

"Darkness and…light?" The brown hybrid repeated in curiosity.

"However…", he picked up a meatball with his chopsticks and placed it into his mouth.

Everyone remained silent as they listened closely to Shadow while he explained the true origin of Chaos powers.

"…These powers can only be activated when real intense emotion is shown. Such as love, sadness, or regret…"

Taku's heart had skipped a beat when Shadow had described his feelings exactly when he had summoned the sword from last night. 'I wanted to protect Kayla…'

"Although, these powers don't happen with everyone. Chaos powers are rarely heard of these days because so few harness the will to activate it. Not only that, usually someone in the family carries the powers and it breaches the next generation of the bloodline."

The amazed Mesu turned to a stunned Taku, "And I guess you're that generation, Taku."

The hedgehog made a small nod, "Taku is that chosen one unless he has a sibling. Then he wouldn't be the only one who possess Chaos powers in that generation."

Kayla, Mesu, and Taku quickly turned to Rai who was stuffing her face with glazed donuts until the blue hybrid finally noticed that their eyes were fixed on her.

With her mouth full, she replied in a confused tone. "What?" She muffled as she chewed her food, "I wasn't listening."

"Rai!" Mesu exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair. "You have Chaos powers too!"

Her eyes widened in disbelief while she stopped chewing her food, "Eh?"

"Oh!" Midnight now saw how similar the two looked and began to believe that she indeed carried Chaos powers as well. "They're brother and sister!"

Shadow's eyes looked over to Rai as she swallowed her food with a class of orange juice. "Tell me, Rai. Are you the oldest by any chance?"

After she swallowed her orange juice, she made a nod towards him. "Yeah but just by one year. How could you tell that I was the oldest?"

"You're too mature for your age", Shadow had answered with a small smile.

Rai sat there still confused. She couldn't tell if he was being serious or sarcastic from the way she was eating. "Thanks…I guess?"

After when Shadow had cleaned his plate of food, it seemed as though he couldn't take his eyes off of Rai. "This is unusual…"

"What is?" Ker asked when he turned to the puzzled hedgehog.

He placed his finger to his chin while he was deep in thought about Taku and Rai. "Usually the oldest of the new generation gets their powers first. How did you get yours before Rai, Taku?"

The brown hybrid didn't quite know himself so he only shrugged at his question.

"Hey, Kayla", the green crocodile had called.

The squirrel looked over in his direction while wondering what he had called her for. "Yes, Vector?"

"Just a random question, but have you heard of something called the Demon Release Glove?"

Shadow twitched in uprising anger when he heard Vector ask Kayla about the Demon Release Glove. It still angered him that practically everyone accused Kayla of taking the glove.

Kayla shook her head towards the crocodile, "No, it doesn't sound familiar. Why? What is it supposed to be?"

Vector sighed and knew that if Kayla did take the glove, she wouldn't talk about it to anyone let alone anyone who worked at the Chaotix. "Oh…I see. Never mind then."

After hearing Vector's question towards Kayla, a new suspicion had risen in Ker's thoughts. The snow white demon turned to Shadow with a worried look. "Shadow", he called in a soft voice. "Can I talk to you…alone?"

It took Shadow a moment to think of a reason why Ker would suddenly want to talk to him alone, but he couldn't think of anything. He made a nod and stood from the chair he was sitting in.

While everyone else was busy talking more about Taku and Rai having Chaos powers, Rouge watched Shadow walk out of the conference room with Ker shutting the door quietly behind them.

Outside of the conference room, Shadow confronted Ker with a confused expression. "What is it, Ker?"

It took the demon a moment to gather his thoughts until he finally began to speak to him with his head tilted down towards the floor. "Um Shadow, I know that you lack the power to sense out demons now that Darkness parted from you, but Darkness and I are practically equal in power so we practically share the same characteristics."

He made a nod agreeing with him as he spoke. "Yes go on."

Ker clasped his hands together as he looked up at the hedgehog. "Shadow, when Kayla came through that door, I…I didn't feel Kaliyah's presence at all."

Shadow's eyes widened in shock from Ker's words and stood there frozen in disbelief from his words.

Ker noticed Shadow's reaction and had hoped that he was okay. "Um, Shadow?" He called nervously, but he got no answer from him.

He clenched his shaking fists as he looked down at the floor. 'Kaliyah…separated from Kayla?'

**A/N:**

**Demitri: Maybe a midnight stroll will make you feel better...**

**Kainya: I'd like that.**

**Shadow: Kayla, don't lie to me! Just confess that you stole the Demon Release Glove!**

**Kayla: I don't know what you're talking about!**

**Kainya: Look, Tri! Look how precious she is! I want to make her cry!**

**Kayla: Dad, who are they and what do they want?**

**Demitri: I'm the part you need to become whole again, Shadow The Hedgehog!**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

**A MIDNIGHT STROLL**

Later, the day had quickly ended and the late night had emerged. Kainya was sleeping all day and not too long ago woken up in her bedroom. She lied there on the bed still feeling a slight pain from her stomach. She couldn't stop wondering what was going on with her and why her body was acting so weird. She took Demitri's assured opinion and thought that she needed blood since she hadn't had any in a couple of days. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt wind coming inside of the bedroom. She turned to the window and saw a black hedgehog wearing a red trench coat coming through the window and dropping the corpse of a brown male cat with the head on the edge of falling off the body. She sniffed the corpse's blood and formed a small smile. "What's that lovely smell?"

The hedgehog formed an evil smirk as he came inside of the room and shut the window behind him. "It's your dinner. Though I didn't kill him. I found him like this." He kneeled down to the corpse and studied the man's wounds. "Judging by his injuries, I'd say an Almas beat me to him about five minutes early."

Kainya got off of the bed and kneeled down the floor beside the dead body as well.

"Don't worry. It's a fresh kill." He swiped his index finger through the blood that was set on the man's forehead and held it up at her. He made a small smile when he saw her lick the blood away from his finger hungrily. "Is it good enough?"

She made a nod then started to eat the remains of the bloody body starting with the shoulder. "Thanks, Tri."

"Anything for you, babe." He watched as she hungrily devoured the body with blood covering her mouth and dripping from her chin. "Do you feel any better?"

She licked the blood from around her lips before she replied to him, "Yes a little."

He was silent for a moment as he was thinking of something to make her feel even better. "How would you like to take a midnight walk with me? Maybe you need some fresh air."

A lump of flesh had dropped from her hands as she looked back at her lover with a warm smile. "I'd love to."

Later after everyone had left and went home from the Chaotix, Shadow and Kayla were walking back home in the dark quiet lonely streets of the city.

While they were walking, Shadow couldn't get his mind off of what Ker had told him earlier. He couldn't believe that Kaliyah was no longer inside of Kayla. It really convinced him that she had taken the Demon Release Glove and separated Kaliyah from her.

Kayla noticed how quiet her father was while they were walking and grew suspicious of it. She turned to her father in worry. "Dad, is something wrong?"

The hedgehog stopped walking and sighed as he tried to get the courage to face her. "…Kayla, you would never lie to me right?"

The confused squirrel rose an eyebrow at his strange question. "What? Of course not. I'll always be honest to you." His hands had fell on her shoulders as she looked into his eyes.

"Please Kayla, tell me you didn't steal the Demon Release Glove."

She stood there puzzled at her father's words, "Dad, what are you talking about? I didn't steal a Demon Release Glove! I don't even know what it is!"

He failed to believe her words and began to think that she was lying so the tone of his voice had gotten louder in frustration. "Don't lie to me! I know you took it! How else can Kaliyah separate from you?"

She remained quiet for a moment as she was shocked from her father's words. "What?" She murmured, "Kaliyah…isn't inside of me anymore…" She placed her hand over her heart as tears began to appear in her eyes while she was remembering the day she was supposedly attacked, but couldn't remember who it was. "That day when I was attacked…", she sniffed. "When I thought something was missing from me! It was the feeling of Kaliyah being separated from me! Dad!" She sobbed as she embraced him, "How could this have happened? I knew something was wrong with me! Someone separated my demon from me! Dad, what's happened to me?"

The hedgehog was speechless towards her reaction with the entire thing. He thought if she was acting like this, then she couldn't have used the glove to separate her demon from her after all. He felt bad for even accusing her of stealing and she didn't know anything about the glove or what it could do. He hugged her tightly while trying to calm her down. "Everything will be all right, sweetheart."

With tears streaming down her face, she looked up at her father in sadness.

He stroked through her black hair with his fingers and wiped away her tears as he held her, "I'll help you get through this. I promise…"

The two were both startled when they heard a sudden male voice.

"How touching", a deep and cold male voice spoke.

Shadow and Kayla looked around until they spotted a black hedgehog man an a brown squirrel woman sitting back to back with each other on a power line above them. They both gasped at the two because they had looked almost like them.

The squirrel woman looked down at the young squirrel girl and formed a sly smile as she bit her nail lightly. "Oh, Tri! Look at her! She's so precious! I want to make her cry!"

Kayla became frightened of their strange behavior and hid behind her father.

Shadow saw how uncomfortable she got and turned to the two strangers in suspicion. "Who are you and what do you want?"

An evil smirk formed on the black hedgehog's lips. "Oh you know who we are, Shadow The Hedgehog!"

Shadow's eyes widened in surprise when the hedgehog had said his name. "How did you know my name?"

"Heh, I know everything about you, Shadow. You wanna know why? Because I'm the part you need to become whole again!"

Shadow jolted as he began to think what the hedgehog was saying. "No…it…it couldn't be! Darkness!"

**A/N:**

**Kayla: Dad! It was him! Demitri! He separated my demon from me!**

**Shadow: Damn! I forgot about the whole blood for blood shit! I can't beat him like this!**

**Kainya: What's wrong, sweetie? I just want to devour your sweet insides!**

**Kayla: Stay away from me!**

**Shadow: Heh, you two make one Hell of an ugly couple!**

**Demitri: How dare you! I shall kill you where you stand, Shadow!**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

**REUNION**

Shadow stood there on the sidewalk in shock at the two mysterious strangers with Kayla hiding behind him. His eyes were fixed on the black hedgehog who was smirking down at him from the power line he was sitting on. His clenched fists shook in anger from the sight of the hedgehog. "I thought I recognized your face from somewhere! Why are you disguised like a regular being? Afraid to show your real self, demon?"

The hedgehog shook his head slightly, "Of course not. I just enjoy being in this body. It's quite comfortable when no one's actually screaming at the sight of me when I want to take an innocent stroll around the city."

Shadow's eyes flashed over to the brown squirrel woman who was staring at him with an evil smile. 'That woman looks like Kayla. She…she…couldn't be…' He looked over to the hedgehog once again. "Who's the whore?"

The squirrel woman crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. "How dare you!"

Shadow formed a smirk towards the annoyed squirrel because she had gotten irritated by his comment. "Heh, with you wearing that slutty outfit, it's an easy thing to think."

The woman gritted her teeth in uprising anger as she stood up. "Stupid bastard! My name is Kainya, but my true demon name is Kaliyah."

After hearing that name, Shadow and Kayla froze in shock.

Kayla looked over to the black hedgehog who was standing beside Kainya and gasped in horror. "No…", she murmured in a soft voice as she stared at the black hedgehog's face. "Dad! That's him! The guy who attacked me the other day! It was Darkness! No! Demitri!"

The black hedgehog licked his lips towards the frightened squirrel girl. "Ah you remember now?"

Kayla's body began to tremble as she began to remember Demitri. She remembered how Demitri had approached her and hit her in the stomach with a strange red glove device. "Demitri…he attacked me and used a strange looking red glove and hit me in the stomach with it. Before I knew it, I saw Kaliyah standing before me…" She placed her hands on her head in frustration, "I always wanted to get rid of my inner demon, but not like this…"

Shadow looked back over at Demitri in rage, "Bastard! You attacked Kayla just so you could separate Kaliyah from her? Why'd you do it?"

"Simple", he spoke calmly as he wrapped his arms around Kainya's waist and pulled her closer to him. "I wanted her to be my queen."

Shadow couldn't help but to laugh a bit from Demitri's answer. "Heh, if you ask me, you two make one Hell of an ugly couple."

Demitri gritted his prolonging fangs in annoyance from his insult. He jumped towards him with claws extending from his fingertips. "I could say the same for you and your bitch of a girlfriend!"

Kayla watched in horror as Demitri tackled Shadow to the ground. She began to back away until she heard Kainya's sly voice behind her.

"Where are you going, sweetie?"

Kayla quickly spun around and immediately backed away from a smirking brown squirrel woman who was licking her lips in hunger.

"Your face is so adorable! I just want to break you in all kinds of pieces, my dear!"

Her eyes widened in fear from the demon woman who stood in front of her with her claws extending from her fingertips. She stood there frozen not knowing what to do. She had no more demonic powers, no Chaos powers, and no weapons. She was powerless against her. She shouted as she backed away from her, "Stay away from me!"

"Oh? What's the matter?" She asked as she slowly walked towards her. "I only want to make nice and devour your sweet insides!" She then raised her hand and sliced Kayla in her arm from one of her claws.

The young squirrel cried in pain as she held her bleeding arm.

With Kayla's blood dripping from her claw, she formed a smile until she suddenly felt a pain in her arm. She winced as she held her arm from the sudden pain. 'What the? What is this pain?'

When she realized she couldn't do a thing to stop Kaliyah from attacking her, Kayla screamed in terror.

While he was trying to get Demitri off of him, Shadow heard Kayla screaming and raised his free hand with a yellow aura around it at Kainya. "Stay away from my daughter, you disgusting creature! Chaos Spear!" The yellow aura from his hand suddenly struck Kainya in her shoulder making her blood stream down her arm and drip onto the sidewalk.

Demitri gave Shadow a hateful glare as he pinned Shadow's wrists down to the ground. "Bastard! How dare you attack her!" He then sunk his claws down into Shadow's wrists while he held them down.

Shadow groaned from the pain as he felt his blood streaming from his wrists. When he noticed Demitri wincing in pain and taking his claws out of his wrists, he took the opportunity to use his feet to kick the demon off of him. When he saw Demitri fall to the ground, he got off of the ground and felt a sudden pain in his side. He held his side gently as he ran over to Kayla. 'Damn!' He thought, 'I completely forgot about the whole blood for blood shit! We can feel everything we throw at each other! I can't beat him like this!'

While still holding the small scratch Kainya had made on her arm, Kayla rushed over to her father in tears. "Dad! Are you okay?"

He made a small nod towards his daughter. "Yes but that's not important. Are you all right? Did that bitch harm you?"

Kayla held her arm tighter from the irritation of the open wound. "She just scratched me that's all."

After hearing that, Shadow turned to the two demons in Mobian form with a glare. He hated anyone who harmed Kayla in any way and he was determined to make them pay.

Demitri and Kainya stood beside each other while holding their sides in pain.

Kainya turned to Demitri with a confused look, "Demitri, what's happening? Why am I in pain when the brat hasn't laid a hand on me?"

The black hedgehog demon clenched his fists as he glared at Shadow and Kayla. "Fuck! You can't attack your host neither! Kainya, we'll have to come up with a new strategy…" When he turned to her, he saw her kneeling on the ground holding her stomach in pain, "Kai!" He kneeled down to her, picked her body off the ground, and held her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

She groaned and began to breath heavily as she held her stomach. "My stomach…"

Demitri started to worry about her condition more than ever since her stomach was hurting more than once. "Again?"

"Darkness! What's wrong?" Shadow asked in an exhausted voice as he continued to hold his sides. "You don't want to fight anymore because your girlfriend can't take the pain?"

When he heard his voice call out to him, Demitri glared at the black and red hedgehog in annoyance. "You've won this battle Shadow, but I'll be back and I shall win the war!"

Speechless, Shadow and Kayla watched as Demitri jumped on a rooftop of a building and ran until he was out of sight.

Afterwards, Shadow sighed heavily and decided to let the two demons go since he wouldn't risk Kayla's safety. He slowly turned to a quiet and shocked Kayla and suddenly saw her close her eyes and her body fall to the ground. "Kayla!"

**A/N:**

**Shadow: I can't believe...**

**Kayla: What are we gonna do?**

**Midnight: You want me to do what?**

**Demitri: What's up with you lately, Kai? You wanna tell me something?**

**Kainya: Demitri, I may be...**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

**STRONGER**

The next morning, Kayla had finally gained consciousness in a small white room, finding herself laying in a bed with white sheets. She groaned a bit as she stretched her body a bit, "Huh? Where am I?" She then saw a male black and red hedgehog look down upon her with a worried expression.

"Kayla? Oh thank god you're awake."

The squirrel girl rubbed her head as she sat up from the bed and looked over to the hedgehog in confusion. "Dad, what happened?"

"You fainted", a purple male chameleon spoke as he approached them while holding a clipboard in his hand.

Kayla smiled at the sight of the chameleon, "Espio…"

Shadow looked over to the chameleon, "Well? Is she okay, Es?"

The chameleon made a nod along with a warm smile on his face. "She's fine. Just a few scratches but a very minor injury." He saw Shadow sigh in relief and while he raised his hand on his chest, he saw the bandages that were wrapped around his wrists. He frowned and grasped one of Shadow's arms as he stared at his wrists. "You on the other hand were slightly worse than her condition." He looked down at the clipboard he was holding, "Anymore pressure added to your wrists and your hands would've been decapitated. You were lucky you bandaged these just in time or else they would've gotten infected."

Shadow pulled his arm away from Espio's grip and sighed in annoyance. "Thanks for the newsflash, Dr. Espio", he spoke sarcastically.

The chameleon formed a smirk as he stared at the hedgehog, "You never change, Shad."

Kayla slowly got out of the bed, looked down at her bandaged arm, and turned to her father, "We're at the Chaotix right?" She watched her father nod towards her.

Espio pointed towards the closed white door of the room as he faced Kayla. "Your friends are in the lobby waiting for you to wake up."

Kayla formed a small smile as she thought about how much her friends must care for her if they were waiting this entire time to make sure she had woken up. "I guess I better tell them I'm okay."

After when Espio saw Kayla leave the room, he turned to Shadow with a glare. "You were reckless, Shadow."

The hedgehog turned to him with a puzzled look on his face. "Huh?"

"Why did you fight with Darkness? You know damn well if you attack him, you'll…"

"I know", he spoke in irritation. "It's just…when I found out that it was Darkness who hurt Kayla and stole the Demon Release Glove to frame her, I just…got so angry. I hate anyone who tries to harm Kayla. She's my only daughter damn it and I won't lose her!"

Espio gave Shadow a worried look as he saw Shadow clench his fists in frustration and knew that Shadow would hurt anyone who messed with his friends or family. 'Shadow…'

Meanwhile, Kayla was in the lobby who was just done telling everyone what had happened last night between her, Shadow, and their demons.

Mesu placed her finger on her chin, "Oh! So that's what happened that day when you said you couldn't remember anything. That Demitri guy attacked you and erased your memory."

The brown teenage squirrel made a nod, "Right."

Rai snarled as she clenched her fists in anger. "Demons huh? How dare they attack you! I'll rough them up and give them the beating of their life if they lay another hand on you! No one hurts you and gets away with it!"

Mesu sighed and placed her hand on the blue hybrid's shoulder. "Okay let's not get too excited."

Taku stared at his hand and clenched it into a fist, "I should've been there to protect you…"

Midnight was sitting on Tonya's desk with his arms crossed raising an eyebrow at the brown hybrid.

Kayla saw Taku's frustrated expression and began to worry about him "Taku…" She was suddenly interrupted when she heard the door shut from the recovery room. She turned and saw Shadow and Espio approach them with serious looks on their faces.

"Kayla", Shadow spoke as he confronted her and her friends. "I need to speak with you and your friends about something very important."

Kayla began to get concerned again about what had happened the other night with Chase attacking her and had hoped that Shadow didn't find anything out about it. "What is it, dad?"

"I'm afraid I have no choice but, Kayla…you're weak."

Kayla's eyes widened in confusion at what her father was talking about so suddenly.

He continued, "You're completely helpless now that Kaliyah has separated from your body. You can't defend yourself and I have to admit that I can't be with you around the clock."

Everyone listened closely while Shadow talked more.

"Kayla, what I'm trying to say is…you need to get stronger. You and your friends. You're all in danger now that two powerful demons are roaming around. If any of you were to come in contact with Demitri, Kainya, or even a simple Almas, you would die and I don't want that to happen."

"So now what?" Taku asked with a confused look, "How are we suppose to get stronger?"

Shadow turned to a man with snow white skin, white hair that came down to his shoulders, wearing a black cloak, and a metal blindfold over his eyes, and a black and red male wolf with red hair, and wearing a black trench coat with his sleeves up to his elbows. "That's where they come in. The wolf is named Midnight. He's an artificial life form And if you think this guy standing next to him is a human, you're wrong. This is Ker."

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the demon in disbelief as they couldn't believe that someone who looked so human, is actually a demon.

Flustered at the attention everyone was giving him, Ker couldn't help but to look away from them shyly.

Shadow formed a small smile towards the shy demon, "He's a demon who's power level is almost equal to Demitri's. He may look innocent, but get him pissed, he's bound to get vicious." The hedgehog turned to the group once again, "You will all form a team to work together to defeat Demitri and Kainya with Midnight as your leader. So you will respect him and follow his every order."

Taku's eyes flashed over to the wolf as he began to study his appearance. 'He'll be training us? Well, he does look like a badass.'

Shadow continued, "While Midnight is your leader, Ker will serve as his assistant." He turned to the black and red wolf while he was waiting for him to speak. "Midnight?"

The wolf confronted the group with a serious look, "As Shadow said, my name is Midnight and I'll be your leader of team Hizumi."

"Team Hizumi?" Taku repeated blankly with his eyebrow raised. "What the fuck kind of name is that? What does it mean anyway?" His eyes widened when Midnight had suddenly tossed a huge thick brown book in his arms.

"Look it up", the wolf spoke coldly as he faced a glaring Taku.

Meanwhile at the hotel in Kainya's room, Kainya was laying on her bed asleep until she felt someone's hands grabbing her breasts firmly and licking her neck. Startled, she woke up and her deep red eyes had fixated on a black hedgehog with his body on top of hers. She moaned tiredly as she stretched and began to speak to him. "Tri?"

"Hey, Kai. You feeling any better?"

She made a small nod as she turned away from him. "…Yeah."

The black hedgehog rose an eyebrow at the way she was behaving and got concerned for her. "Kainya, you haven't been yourself lately. What's wrong with you?"

She sighed and slowly turned to him with a melancholy expression on her face. She suddenly took his hand and placed it over her stomach. "My stomach got bigger."

He rose an eyebrow as his hand traveled around her hard and round stomach. "You got fatter? It's those damn strawberry sundaes you keep inhaling! I told you that crap isn't good for you!"

She made an annoyed sigh from his opinion at why her stomach had gotten bigger. "No, I don't think it's from that." Her hand had gripped his tighter as she bit her lip, trying to find the right words to explain why her stomach had looked so strange to her. She leaned close to him and placed her hands on each side of his face. "Demitri, I may be…"

"Yes?" He leaned closer to her, eager to know what was truly wrong with her.

"I…I think I'm pregnant…"

The hedgehog's body suddenly jolted from shock after hearing Kainya's words. "Wha? What? What! What!?"

**A/N:**

**Kainya: Demitri?**

**Demitri: Holy shit! I knocked you up! How the fuck did that happen?**

**Kainya:...**

**Demitri:...Oh...right...**

**Rouge: Don't you think you're being too hard on them? They're just kids you know...**

**Shadow: They need to learn the truth about demons sooner or later so why not prepare them now?**

**Midnight: Get ready! I won't hold back!**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

**EMOTION**

Later that night at the hotel in Kainya's bedroom, Kainya was sitting on the bed watching a pacing Demitri walk in circles around the room. She had gotten concerned for him ever since she revealed to him that she may be pregnant with his child. "Demitri?"

The black hedgehog placed his hands on his head in stress it seemed as he was lost in his own thoughts. "How could this have happened? This is impossible!"

When she called his name, there was no response so she decided to call his name even louder. "Demitri!"

The hedgehog immediately stopped in his tracks and turned to his lover in annoyance. "What?"

"Would you stop spazzing out on me! You're making me worry here!"

He pointed to himself while looking dumbfounded. "Me? Spazzing? I have every right to spazz! I'm trying to figure out how the hell I got you pregnant!"

She remained silent for a moment with her arms crossed as she rose an eyebrow towards him.

"…Not like that! I mean full-fledged demons aren't supposed to get other demons pregnant. All demons are immune to sickness and pregnancy."

"Huh?" She placed a finger to her lips as she began to wonder about it herself. "Well I don't understand either. If that's true, then how did I end up pregnant when you and I are clearly whole demons."

He paused for a moment while he was in his thoughts, "…Or are we?"

The squirrel looked up at the hedgehog in utter confusion at his words. "Hm?"

He began to explain, "So far, I do know that we are the only two demons that had hosts. I'm not sure, but I think the longer we were inside of them, we may have gotten some of their characteristics. Maybe now, we possess the ability of creation. My sperm is probably not defective against demons anymore."

"You're probably right." The squirrel sighed tiredly as she looked down at her round stomach and stroked her fingers against it. "Now I'm officially carrying around your seed."

"What makes it so official now that we just believe that your pregnant?"

She looked away from her stomach and back at him with a smirk. "Your child…just kicked me…"

The next morning, Kayla was in school at her locker talking with Taku, Rai, and Mesu about their plans after school. "Remember guys, my dad wants us to come to the Chaotix after school today to start training and that's every day after school."

"Every day?" Mesu spoke in disbelief. "I can't believe we have to train to fight demons. Talk about pressure."

"It has to be done", Taku spoke in a firm tone. "We won't know when we'll run into one so we have to be prepared."

Everyone nodded as they agreed with him, "Right."

They were all interrupted when the school bell had rung.

"Shit", Rai murmured, "We'll be late for class."

"…Right." Taku realized this as well and began to say goodbye to Kayla as he started to walk with Mesu and Rai down the hallway. "We'll see you later, Kayla."

The squirrel nodded then waved towards them until she couldn't see them anymore. She noticed that everyone had left the main hallway and it was just her now. When she was finished gathering her books from her locker, she decided to rush to her class as well. When she shut her locker and spun around, she accidentally bumped into a black fox. When she saw his familiar face, she quickly jumped back in fright. "Chase!"

The fox crossed his arms as he gave the squirrel girl an evil glare. "Fucking demon bitch! Watch where you're going! Not only are you paranoid but you're clumsy as fuck!"

As her frightened eyes stared at his annoyed expression, she began to remember what Taku had told her about Chase's situation back at home and suddenly felt sorry for him. She tried to calm herself before speaking to the fox. "Chase…", she spoke nervously. "…I know what you're going through and…you don't have to hide your real feelings anymore…"

The fox rose an eyebrow towards the squirrel in utter confusion as she spoke to him.

Her body began to tremble as she looked down at the floor. "…You're not a bad person. Back at the party, you raped me because you felt angry right? You were angry because you're tired of being poor…"

His ears twitched in annoyance from her words and couldn't help but to clench his fists. "The hell? Where the fuck did you hear that bullshit from? I'm not fucking poor you stupid bitch!"

She looked up at him in confusion and thought that he was lying to cover up the actual truth about his situation. "Huh?"

He clenched his teeth in anger, "Taku told you that shit didn't he? Stupid fuck! He's just pissed off because I fucked you!"

Kayla jumped when she saw Chase suddenly take his fist and punch the metal locker in with fury.

"I'm gonna fucking kick Taku's ass!" He took his fist away from the locker and glared at Kayla once again. "Listen the fuck up, demon bitch! I don't want or need your fucking sympathy! If I fucking catch you trying to get me to open up to your ass again, I'll fucking rape your ass again!"

She gasped in horror as Chase began to corner her with her back against the lockers. She flinched when she felt his hand grabbing her waist roughly almost making her squeal from the pain. "…Chase…", she spoke in a whimper until a finger was placed to her lips.

"Don't talk or I will drag your ass to the janitor's closet and fuck the shit out of you right here and now", he growled.

While tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes widened in shock as she felt Chase's soft lips touch hers. She practically gagged as he held her body closer in his grip while his tongue roamed around her mouth. She gasped as he finally took his mouth away from hers. Suddenly, Chase's hand was placed on her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You're too much of a little bitch to tell your father on me aren't you? You don't want to see me rot in jail? Is that why your father hasn't hunted me down yet?" He formed an evil smirk towards her and shoved her against the lockers. "Don't piss me off, bitch! I will find you and I will teach your ass another lesson!"

Kayla watched in fright as Chase walked down the hallway towards his class. She stood in the corner of the lockers with her body shaking and tears running down her face.

**A/N:**

**Taku: Kayla, what's the matter? You seem distracted...**

**Kayla: I didn't realize Chase could be so dangerous, but I can't bring myself to have him arrested...**

**Midnight: Let's do this!**

**Ker: I hope you all prepared yourselves.**

**Rai: This sucks big time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

**THE TRAINING BEGINS**

After school, Kayla, Taku, Mesu, and Rai arrived at the Chaotix building and were gathered at the back of the building with Midnight and Ker.

While Ker and Midnight were talking about their first training session, Taku had his eyes fixed on a distant Kayla with her leaning her back against a large tree. He began to worry about her because she hadn't spoken to him, Mesu, and Rai very much ever since school had let out. He turned to Mesu and Rai while they were leaning against the building talking, not really noticing his concern for Kayla. He looked away from them and decided to walk over to Kayla. Once he confronted her, he sat beside her and turned to her with a friendly look on his face. "Hey, Kayla", he spoke in a soft tone.

The brown squirrel sighed heavily with sadness and never turned to him. "Hey, Taku."

He noticed how sad she seemed and worried about her even more. "You seem pretty distant. Is something…wrong?"

She shook her head slowly as she sighed again, "I never knew Chase could be so dangerous. Every time I see him, I feel that my heart will never heal from that dreadful night when he raped me…"

Taku's expression turned into a sad one with him trying to control his anger from what Chase had done to Kayla.

"I just know there's goodness inside of him somewhere, but…his wall of anger…it's so strong. It would probably take more than words to get through to him."

"Kayla, what are you saying? Chase, raped you because he was simply drunk off his ass and when he is, he gets violent. Trust me, the guy isn't worth feeling sorry for. He doesn't deserve your kindness at all. Why the hell are you getting so soft anyway?"

Kayla gasped as she turned to the angered hybrid.

"You need to stand up for yourself! He raped you so he's a criminal right? Talk to your father about it and have him arrested for God's sakes!"

Tears began to appear in her eyes as she began to look away from him in sadness as she thought that he didn't understand how she felt about the situation. "You don't get it, Taku. You're not in my position here. You don't know how I'm feeling…not at the least…"

His eyes widened in surprise towards her reaction.

"I don't know why either, but…I can't bring myself to have Chase arrested…"

He began to reach his hand out towards her shoulder to comfort her, but something held him back and decided to not talk about the issue with Kayla anymore.

They were both startled when they heard Midnight's voice call out to them.

"Come on, everybody!" The black and red wolf called as he faced the group of teens. "Gather around so I can discuss today's exercise." He watched as they all confronted him with both eager and nervous expressions. "Okay first I'm going to tell Taku and Rai to step forward."

The two hybrids looked to each other and then decided to step forward to Midnight.

The wolf crossed his arms as he studied their appearance. "So these are the ones with Chaos powers?" He turned to the demon wearing the black cloak behind him. "Ker, give weapons to Kayla and Mesu."

The snow white skinned demon man made a nod as he took out a rifle and two machine guns from a black bag he had set on the ground. He walked over to Mesu and gave her the rifle and gave Kayla the two machine guns.

The two girls looked at the guns blankly and turned to each other in disbelief.

Midnight saw their expressions and couldn't help but to smile. "Since you two don't have any special powers, you'll be equipped with weapons instead."

Kayla looked over to Mesu struggling to hold up the rifle in her hands. "You okay?"

The black hybrid made a nod towards her. "Yeah it's just so heavy…"

Midnight sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, "And this is why you all are going through training." He pointed to himself. "Your objective for today is to hit me."

Taku formed a smirk towards the wolf. "Hit you? Piece of cake", he spoke as he clenched his fists.

Rai frowned as she looked down at her hands.

Midnight continued as he saw Taku looking confident. "Don't get cocky. I may not look it, but I'm so much stronger than I appear."

Kayla gasped as she faced Midnight with a worried look. "Midnight, I don't want to harm you with a gun."

The black and red wolf sent Kayla a warm smile. "Don't worry, Kayla. You won't do anything serious to me. You have my word."

The squirrel tried to calm down and believe him as she remembered that he was created as an artificial life form. She knew deep down that he was almost as strong as Ker.

Mesu looked down at the rifle she was holding with confusion and looked over to Midnight. "Wait a minute, what if we have no experience using guns?"

The wolf began to laugh in amusement. "Well, all I can say is do your best."

The black hybrid's ears twitched at his reply. "Very helpful", she murmured.

He pointed towards the group, "Now come at me with the will as if you want to kill me!"

"With pleasure!" Taku wasted no time and charged towards Midnight with his fist clenched tightly aiming for his face.

The black and red wolf formed a sly smirk as he calmly stepped to the side and watched Taku's punch completely miss him.

The brown hybrid gasped in disbelief at how fast Midnight had dodged him. 'What?' He thought, 'So fast!' He was suddenly kicked in the stomach which caused him to fall down onto the ground.

Mesu placed her hands over her mouth in worry for Taku's safety. "Taku…" She murmured softly.

Rai had suddenly became uneasy after seeing Midnight swift movements and strength. 'This guy…' She thought. 'This guy is the real deal here…'

With pain, Taku slowly looked away from the ground he was laying on and looked back up at the wolf in annoyance. "Bastard", he growled.

"Really?" He kneeled down beside the hybrid with the same smirk on his face. "Is that what you think of me? Well guess what? I don't like you either so deal with the fact that you have to work with me."

Just watching how the two were acting, Kayla found it quite amusing and couldn't help but to put a smile on her face from it.

"Now then…", Midnight spoke as he got from the ground and looked down at the hybrid. "…Get up and attack me the right way…by using your Chaos powers."

**A/N:**

**Rouge: Shadow, aren't you afraid Midnight will hurt the kids?**

**Shadow: They need to be prepared for this...**

**Taku: I can't do it! I can't activate my Chaos powers!**

**Midnight: You're not trying hard enough...**

**Rai:...Talk about pressure...**


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

**COMPLICATIONS**

While Midnight and Ker were about to start their training session, Shadow was standing at the doorway of the backdoor. He watched in worry it seemed as he saw Taku try to stand from the ground and the three girls tremble of anxiety. He jumped a bit when he felt a gentle hand fall upon his shoulder. He turned his head slowly and faced a worried female white bat.

"Shadow, I don't feel comfortable with this", she spoke as her eyes were fixed on the group of teens. "What if Midnight actually hurts the kids?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, "It won't matter."

The bat's ears perked up in shock at the black hedgehog's words, "Huh?"

"They need to be prepared for this. Those siblings have Chaos powers and that means it's they're job to help stop those demons."

She bit her lip as she thought about how Rai and Taku would be able to take on such dangerous creatures. Suddenly she began to worry if Shadow had suddenly stopped becoming so protective over Kayla. "What about Kayla?"

"She's useless in battle and she needs to get stronger somehow. I can't be there for her forever…"

She looked away from Shadow for a moment then flashed her eyes over to him, noticing he was glaring at Taku. 'Why is he focusing on Taku so much?'

Taku jumped beside Kayla, Mesu, and Rai and stood in a fighting stance towards a calm looking black and red wolf.

Rai turned to her brother full of worry, "Taku, are you all right?"

He clenched his fists tightly as he responded in a frustrated tone. "Yeah", he growled. "I'm fine."

Kayla clasped her hands together hoping that Taku wouldn't charge at Midnight so carelessly again. "Taku, you have to remember that Midnight is not like us."

"She's right", Mesu added. "We have to be on our absolute guard."

"Yeah right", he spoke with a growl as he clenched his fists. His eyes were fixed on the black and red wolf in anger. "This guy is going down." Before he could run up to him to attack him again, he was held back by Mesu.

The black female hybrid's hand was set on Taku's arm and pulled him back. "Taku, stop acting stupid and calm down!"

As he saw Taku's attempt of trying to hit him again, Midnight laughed a bit. "Heh, let him go. I want to see his pathetic attempt to lay a scratch on me again."

Fueled with anger, Taku tried to break free of Mesu's grip. "That's it! This fucker is going down!" He turned to Mesu with a glare, "Let me go, Mesu!"

She gave him the same glare and suddenly slapped him in the side of the head. "Idiot! You'll probably hurt yourself again!"

"I told you", the wolf spoke, "Come at me with your Chaos powers. It's the only way to succeed."

Rai bit her lip as she fell nervous, 'But I haven't activated my Chaos powers yet…'

"Wait a minute, Midnight", Kayla spoke. "What are me and Mesu supposed to do?"

"Shoot me with the weapons Ker gave you", the wolf answered.

Mesu and Kayla gave each other nervous looks.

Midnight noticed the looks they were giving each other and reminded them that they couldn't hurt him seriously if they shot him. "Don't look so worried. Come at me with all your will power."

Kayla and Mesu tried not too look worried after his words, but they still felt nervous about the entire situation.

Taku had began to think about how he could activate the sword he had back at the party. "Wait a minute, I don't know how to summon that sword I had before."

Midnight sighed in annoyance it seemed as he began to explain. "It's not hard. Just felt how you were feeling before and activate it."

Taku thought it seemed impossible to do it again. "But…"

"Just try, Taku", Ker spoke as he tried to encourage him. "I just know you can do it again. Just have faith."

The brown squirrel made a nod and began to focus his thoughts and feelings into his hands until he saw an attempted punch come at him. He quickly did a back flip and missed the flying punch. He kneeled on the ground with his teeth gritted as he looked up at Midnight while he cracked his wrists.

"What? You thought I was going to let you activate your Chaos powers without distraction?" He spoke with an evil smirk.

"Shit", Mesu murmured.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy", Rai added as she bit her lip.

"What are we going to do?" Kayla asked.

'Damn', Taku thought. 'What are we going to do? How are we supposed to lay a finger on this guy when he harnesses such power?'

**A/N:**

**Kayla: Mesu, stay focused!**

**Mesu: We can't seem to give Taku enough time to concentrate on his Chaos powers!**

**Taku: Damn it!**

**Ker: You can do it, guys!**

**Rai: We need...a distraction...**


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

**DISTRACTION**

Everyone's eyes were fixed on the male black and red wolf who smirked upon them sending them all his confident look.

Taku sent an annoyed glare back to the wolf along with his teeth gritted and his fists clenched. "Bastard", he growled. Before he could get up from the ground, his shoulder was grabbed by Mesu.

The black female hybrid looked down at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

He stood from the ground and removed Mesu's hand off of his shoulder. "What do you think? I'm gonna kick this fucker's ass!" He suddenly felt something hit the back of his head. "Ow!" He rubbed his head and turned to an annoyed blue hybrid. "Rai! What the hell?"

His sister placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "Brother, you're an idiot!"

His face had a clueless expression towards the girls, "What?"

"Taku", Kayla spoke. "We can't expect to lay a finger on him if we don't work together."

Mesu made a nod as she agreed with Kayla. "She's right. You'll need time to concentrate on your Chaos energy to summon that sword like you had before."

"Ah so you guys are finally getting it?" Midnight had spoke.

Mesu, Rai, and Kayla fixed their eyes on the black and red wolf as they stood in fighting stances ready to attack him.

Ker bit his lip as he watched Rai clench her fists and Mesu and Kayla grip their weapons in their hands.

While struggling a bit, Mesu raised the huge rifle towards the wolf. "Kayla! Rai!" She called, "Let's take him down!"

Rai and Kayla made a nod as they prepared themselves. "Right!"

Mesu pulled the trigger to the rifle and fired towards Midnight.

The wolf smirked as he saw the bullet coming towards him and quickly dodged out of the way. When he looked up, he saw Kayla firing her two machines guns at him without hesitation. Surprised that her sudden concern for his safety had faded from her mind, he took action and swiftly dodged her bullets with ease. "Heh, nice try, girls…" He began to charge towards them with his fists clenched.

Kayla and Mesu gasped and froze while they tried to think of another strategy.

Taku saw them about to be attacked by Midnight, but he knew he couldn't do anything until he summoned his sword again. "No!" His eyes traveled to a panicked Kayla, 'Not again! I want to protect you this time!'

Rai gritted her teeth in frustration as she didn't have a clue what to do since she didn't know how to activate her Chaos powers. "Damn it! What do I do?"

Ker saw the sight and even he couldn't believe what was going to happen. "Oh! I can't look!"

Rouge stood there in worry as Shadow watched eagerly to see what would happen.

Mesu and Kayla dropped their guns to the ground in panic knowing Midnight wouldn't hesitate to actually injure them. They held each other in fright and screamed until they noticed that neither of them was hurt. They turned and saw Taku standing before them with a sword with a white aura surrounding the red blade blocking Midnight's fists. They smiled in relief towards the brown hybrid. "Taku!"

Ker's mouth hung open in shock, "He's done it…"

Shadow's eyes were fixed on the sword Taku had held in his hands. 'So…' He thought, 'That's the sword…'

"Amazing!" Rouge exclaimed.

Rai saw the sight and sadly took a step back from the group.

Midnight never removed his bloody fists away from the blade of the sword. He formed a smirk towards the brown hybrid. "I'm impressed. So you managed to pull it off after all."

With a glare, Taku's grip upon the sword had tightened. "Back off, Midnight!" He began to swing his sword at the wolf, but unfortunately for him Midnight had jumped from his attempt to attack him.

The black and red wolf distanced himself from him to take a better look at the sword. 'His sword is just flowing with power! Heh, what am I worried for? He's just a boy! He doesn't know how to use that thing properly!" Suddenly his eyes widened in pain. "Wha-what?" He looked behind himself and turned to the brown hybrid who gave him a sly smirk while holding a bloody sword blade. He looked down at the side of his stomach and saw a deep cut formed in his flesh.

Kayla and Mesu shrieked in horror at the sight.

Kayla placed her hands over her mouth in worry over the cut Taku had made on Midnight. "…Midnight?"

Midnight slowly looked back up at Taku with a small smile as he leaned forward. "Impressive…"

With his eyes widened, Taku watched as Midnight fell to the ground.

**A/N:**

**Mesu: Holy crap! You killed him!**

**Taku: Erm?**

**Kayla: What's been going on with you, Rai?**

**Rai: No one understands what I'm going through! Everything...everything is my fault...**

**Shadow: You must think I'm pretty stupid huh?**

**Taku: What?**

**Shadow: Something went down at that party didn't it?**


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

**OATH**

Everyone gathered around the black and red wolf who lied on the ground with a large amount of blood rushing from the huge deep cut Taku had made with his sword.

Taku dropped the sword to the ground as he began to wonder if he had killed him. "Oh my God! I hope he isn't…"

"Dead!" Mesu shouted in terror. "Holy crap! Midnight's dead!" She turned her head so she could face the shocked brown hybrid. "Taku, you really did it this time! You killed our teacher!"

A form of sweat began to trickle down the side of Taku's head when everyone began to glare at him. "Eh? Now hold on just a…"

Everyone looked back down at Midnight's body again when they all heard a groaning sound coming from him.

With some hesitation, Midnight had woken up and began to get off of the ground while holding his bleeding side.

Watching him get back up off the ground, Kayla sighed in relief and smiled warmly. "Midnight, you're okay!"

He made a nod towards her, "Of course I'm okay. I just didn't expect the blow he made to effect me all at one time." He looked down at his cut and rose an eyebrow, 'This is odd. I'm having some trouble regenerating.'

Ker came up to him and examined his wound for a few seconds then faced the wolf. "No you are healing, Midnight. The process is just really slow for some reason. I'll bandage your wound for you if you want."

The wolf made a nod to the demon, "Thank you, Ker."

"Hey!" Taku shouted. "I kicked your ass fair and square! We're done right?"

The wolf sighed tiredly, "Yes…for today." He turned away from the group and began to follow Ker inside of the Chaotix. "Rest up and prepare for tomorrow."

After hearing that, everyone sighed in exhaustion as they were not looking forward to another day of training.

"Man! I'm so sick of this shit already!" Taku shouted in frustration while he stretched his arms.

Kayla looked around for Rai, but she never saw sight of her, "Hey, have you guys seen Rai?"

Mesu shook her head as her reply to her.

"She must have went home already. I don't blame her. This is all too tiring." Taku looked up at the orange sky and sighed heavily. "It's getting late anyway. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Mesu and Kayla waved to him and began to walk their separate ways. "Okay, later!"

When Taku walked back into the lobby, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Stop right there, Taku", the voice demanded.

The brown hybrid froze in his tracks and slowly spun around to find a black and red hedgehog sitting on a huge desk giving him an evil glare. "Captain Shadow, it's you." He remained quiet for a few seconds waiting for Shadow to speak again, but he never did. He began to grow nervous as they were the only two in the entire lobby. The fact that he was Kayla's father made him even more nervous. "Erm, did you need anything?"

"Nothing…but the truth."

"Huh?"

He began to tap his fingers on and off the desk, "You must think I'm pretty stupid huh?"

"Uh what are you talking about, Shadow?"

"I saw the marks, Taku."

He really had no idea what he was talking about and it began to freak him out. "What…marks?"

"The marks on Kayla's arms…her legs…her neck…I saw them all…"

His eyes widened as his heart began to race inside of him. 'Marks?' He thought, 'What is he talking about? Is he referring to the marks Chase made when he raped her back at that party?'

"I know that you and your friends are trying to hide a very dirty secret from me. That party…something happened to Kayla at that party didn't it?"

The hybrid's body froze in terror as his nervous eyes were fixed on the hedgehog's cold yet furious eyes.

Meanwhile, Kayla walked down the sidewalk heading towards her house. As she pasted the playground, she spotted a blue female hybrid with long pink silky hair sitting on a swing looking down at the ground in sadness. "Rai", she murmured. She decided to walk over to the hybrid to see if everything was okay. Once she stood in her presence, she made a friendly wave towards her. "Hey, Rai. What's up?

The blue hybrid looked up at her and then quickly turned away in sadness. "Nothing…"

She formed a worried look and sat down on the empty swing next to her, "Really? It doesn't seem like nothing. What's bothering you, Rai?"

"You wouldn't understand."

The squirrel gave her a puzzled look, "Eh?"

"Everything is my fault…everything…"

Kayla noticed she was clenching her fists in her lap and grew even more worried for her. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it yet, Kayla? I'm stupid and weak! Compared to everyone else, why am I even in the group?"

"What? Rai, don't talk such nonsense! You're in the team for a reason! You have Chaos powers remember?"

"I haven't activated mine yet so apparently it's not gonna do anyone any good!"

She gasped and began to think that she was upset because Taku could activate his powers before she could. "Is this what this whole thing is about? Rai, you don't have to put yourself as second rate just because Taku can summon his Chaos powers first."

"You don't get it!" She shouted with tears appearing in her eyes.

"Rai", she spoke in a worried tone.

She used her hands and tried to wipe her tears away. "I'm…I'm supposed to look out for him. It's not supposed to be the other way around…"

"Huh?"

"You see…back when we were little, Taku was not such a tough guy like he is now." A small smile formed on her lips, "He was actually kind of a pushover and a crybaby.

_On a sunny day at a playground, a brown young cat and fox hybrid boy was playing in a sandbox until a young gray panther boy started to point and laugh at him._

"_Ha! Ha! You're both a cat and fox! That makes you a freak!"_

_Before he could speak, he saw the panther boy use his foot and kick over a small sand castle he had built. The brown hybrid boy said nothing, but let his eyes water up in tears. "My castle…"_

_As the panther boy continued to laugh, he was stopped when he was suddenly struck by a hard punch to the face. The punch was so hard, it knocked the panther boy down onto the ground. The boy looked and saw a blue young cat and fox hybrid girl glare at him angrily._

"_Stop picking on my brother or I'll hit you again and make you eat sand!"_

_With tears in his eyes, the boy said nothing and ran away from the angry young girl hybrid while screaming for his mother._

_The girl looked over to her brother with sympathy and saw tears running down his face. "Brother, are you okay?"_

"_Big sister…", he sniffed as he wiped his tears away from his face. "Why is everyone so mean to me but they're scared of you?"_

_She kneeled down to him and formed a smile, "Because I'm brave, brother."_

_He sniffed as she turned to her once more, "Do you think I'll become brave like you someday too? And I can finally stop crying?"_

_She made a nod, "I'm sure of it."_

Kayla formed a small smile from the story, "Aw I had no idea Taku was like that."

"Yeah…was…" She spoke sadly.

"What made him change?"

"Well", she began. "One day, when we were both still young I had bumped into some strange adult on the playground. He was a molester apparently and he tried to bribe me with candy so I can follow him somewhere that wasn't very open so he could try to have his way with me. I refused to do so and he began to touch me. Taku saw the situation and the sensitive part of him just shattered. He was possessed to grab a metal baseball bat and strike the guy in the back of his head. It gave him severe head trauma."

Kayla's eyes widened as she couldn't believe the story she was telling her.

"Afterwards, I had to say goodbye to the crybaby Taku and just face the fact that he had then turned into a man." She could feel tears streaming down her face, "I'll never forget that oath he made to me that day…"

"_Big sister, you always protected me right? Well, now I'm going to be brave too. Big sister, I'm going to protect you now."_

Tears dripped from her face as she remembered what he had said. "I loved that part of Taku so much. I miss him and I want to still be there for him like before, but now he clearly doesn't need me as much as he did back then huh?"

Kayla had no idea Rai had felt this way and it made her realize that her love for Taku's safety was unreal. "Rai…", she murmured. "…You will always be Taku's guardian. Never give your title of being his sister up. Believe me, he still needs you powers or no powers."

With tears still streaming down her face, she turned to Kayla and suddenly hugged her. "Kayla", she spoke in a soft tone, "Thank you."

**A/N:**

**Shadow: You will tell me everything, Taku!**

**Taku: You...you don't understand...I...I can't...Kayla...**

**Shadow: If you won't tell me anything, I might as well make you disappear from Kayla's life forever!**


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

**PROTECTION**

Back at the Chaotix, Taku's body remained frozen as he looked into Shadow's furious eyes. He had no idea what to say to him now that Shadow clearly knew that something had happened at the party. He just couldn't figure out how Shadow had caught on.

The hedgehog's blood red eyes shifted over to his trembling arm. "You're shaking. I assume you do know something."

"How…how did you find out that something was wrong?"

"It was obvious. When Kayla came home that night, she was severely depressed. She cried all night in her room and when I saw her come into the house, some of her clothes were ripped and of course I saw some of the marks."

"What? If you knew right then and there why didn't you say anything about it sooner?"

He crossed his arms and sighed, "I was waiting for Kayla to come tell me what happened, but so far she hasn't and I have a feeling she'll never tell me. So…I've come to you."

The hybrid clenched his fists in aggravation and looked down onto the floor, "Well you shouldn't have. It's…it's not my place to tell you this. Kayla has to come to you whenever she's ready…"

"Don't fucking interrogate me!"

A shiver was sent up his spine as he heard Shadow's loud firm voice fill the empty huge lobby.

"I came to you for answers and I expect to get some!" He jumped from the desk and began to walk up to him. "I know that you're fond of Kayla. I've been watching your behavior and I do realize that your sword can be activated when she's in danger. At the party…what kind of danger was she in?"

The hybrid remained silent and found it hard to tell him what had truly happened to her at the party.

He confronted the hybrid fueled in frustration. "Well? Tell me now, Taku!"

His eyes was still directed towards the floor as he tried to figure out what to do. 'God, this is it. Shadow will know everything. It'll be over. He'll know about what Chase did to Kayla and he'll arrest him for it…and Kayla doesn't want that. She…she'll hate me for it. Also…this is Mobius' ultimate being…Shadow the Hedgehog! This guy…he'll probably murder him! Chase will probably end up dying!'

"Taku!" He shouted as he reached out and grabbed his arm tightly.

He winced as Shadow grabbed his arm in a tight grip. He looked up at the angry hedgehog in pain, "Shadow…"

"I'm waiting…"

"Shadow…I…I…can't…"

The hedgehog rose an eyebrow towards the hybrid, "What?"

He shook his head slowly, "Shadow, I…I like your daughter…a lot. She means a lot to me and I made a promise to her that we wouldn't tell anyone what went on that night…including you."

"You did huh?" He growled.

He clenched his fists when he realized that Shadow's tight grip around his arm did not ease up. "But…but after what happened that night, I realized that if you're not there to look after her, I would be the one to. That night has opened my eyes to reality and I have vowed…to protect Kayla with my life!"

His eyes widened from his words and slowly eased his grip away from his arm. "You…you really like her that much huh?"

"Yes, sir. I do." He finally had the courage to look Shadow in the eyes once again with a light blush on his face from confessing to Shadow that he had liked Kayla.

The black and red hedgehog sighed and turned his back to him as he began to walk away. "Fine. This just means that I will leave Kayla entrusted in your care. However, If anything happens to her…" He faced the hybrid once again with a menacing look. "…I will make sure you suffer the same fate. Understand?"

After hearing his threat, he felt severely uneasy in his stomach. "Uh yes, sir." He then watched as he walked out of the lobby. 'Holy crap!' He thought, 'How can Kayla breathe around that guy without him making some kind of death threat?'

**A/N:**

**Demitri: I still can't believe I'm going to have a kid!**

**Kainya: I bet she'll be adorable!**

**Demitri: She?**

**Kayla: What's wrong, Taku? You don't look well...**

**Taku: Kayla...I won't let you get hurt ever again...**


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

**TOGETHER**

Later it had gotten dark while Kayla was still on her way home. While she walked, she couldn't help but to blush from what had happened when she and Rai parted from each other.

_After Rai had hugged the squirrel, she looked up at her with a deep blush._

_Kayla looked back her with a confusing look. 'Why is she staring at me like that?' She thought._

_The blue hybrid formed a warm smile towards her, "You're a very sweet girl, Kayla and I…like you for that. Never stop being kind to anyone."_

_She then formed a warm smile back to her and made a nod. "You bet I won't."_

_With a smirk, Rai leaned towards the squirrel and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek._

_Kayla sat there on the swing frozen by Rai's surprising actions._

As Kayla looked back at it now, the blush on her face had gotten deeper. 'How embarrassing', she thought.

Meanwhile at the hotel in Kainya's room, Kainya was sitting on the bed watching a black hedgehog wearing a red trench coat pace around the room in annoyance. "Demitri, stop walking all around the room. You're giving me a headache."

The hedgehog faced the brown squirrel woman with worry it seemed. "Like I can help it! I still can't believe you're carrying around my seed!"

Kainya knew that Demitri was never fond of the idea of having a baby around at such a time, but her on the other hand had liked the idea. "You know, Tri. I kind of like the idea of having a baby."

The hedgehog's ears twitched at her reply in disbelief, "Wha?"

"I absolutely adore the idea! She'll be so precious!"

"…She?" He began to wonder how she was so sure that their child would be a female.

"She'll become like another me! Oh Tri, she'll be so beautiful."

A sweat drop appeared on the side of his head as he began to think what it would be like if their child was like Kainya. Just thinking about it sent a shiver up his spine. "Another you? Hell no! Pass!"

She giggled as she noticed Demitri getting a little worked up over the assumption of their child being a girl. "What? Would you rather for our child to be more like me or more like you?"

It didn't take him long to reply, "Me of course", he spoke as he crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Why you?"

"Because at least then he will have more common sense and won't play around with such pathetic and weak mortals for his own personal pleasures."

The squirrel blushed in annoyance at his reply, "I don't do that…well…maybe some times…" She spoke in a shy and soft tone. She then froze and realized that he called their child a he. "What a minute! What do you mean he?"

He turned to her with a sly smile, "Isn't it obvious? Look at your stomach, babe."

She slowly looked down at her huge stomach and noticed that it had gotten even bigger than before.

"I don't know how, but I can feel our child's power and it's getting stronger and stronger by the day. That's the power of a demon. A male demon. A true prince of darkness!"

Meanwhile, Kayla continued to walk down the sidewalk during the middle of night making her way towards her house, until she realized that she was passing by Taku and Rai's house. She looked up at the huge house in amazement. 'Wow', she thought. 'They have a pretty big house.' As she studied the house even more, she noticed a black shadowy figure standing on the balcony looking at the bright moon and shining stars in the dark night sky. She looked harder and noticed that the dark figure was no other than Taku. 'Taku?' She thought. 'Why is he up so late?' While she was wondering about him, she heard him speak.

"Kayla?"

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard his voice and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Before she could think of an answer to give him, she heard him speak to her again.

"Hey come up here for a while."

She didn't understand why he wanted her to suddenly come inside of their house and stand on the balcony beside him, but she wasted no time and eagerly made her way inside and raced her way up towards the balcony. When she made it up to the balcony, she saw him standing there smiling at her with the night air blowing the orange hair that appeared from under his gray hat. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She stared at his body glowing under the moon's bright light in admiration. She began to form a small blush at the sight, 'He's so…gorgeous under the moonlight.' She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard him talking to her.

"I've been waiting for you, Kayla."

She pointed to herself while looking dumbfounded, "Waiting for me?"

He made a nod, turned his back to her, and looked back at the night sky once again.

She had thought that something important must have been on Taku's mind and he couldn't hold it in anymore. She stood beside him and faced him with concern. "What's on your mind, Taku?" She heard him sigh heavily with him still not facing her.

"Kayla, I…I kind of told your dad that I…kind of…like you."

Her eyes widened in surprise both at the fact that he had liked her and the fact that he confessed that towards her father. "You what? And to who? Uh, did my dad try to hurt you in any way? Because if he did!" She began to clench her fist because she would get angry at Shadow for ever trying to attempt to hurt someone who really admired her.

The hybrid let out a chuckle at her reaction and placed his hand over her fist to lower it slowly. "Heh, no. He didn't try anything I promise you. It's just kind of embarrassing…to confess my love for you to your father first."

"Then why did you?" She was suddenly pulled into a loving embrace by the hybrid. "Taku?"

As he held her in his arms, he whispered into her ear, "Kayla, I want to protect you. I want to be with you until the bitter end. Kayla, I really do love you. I love you so much and I would be torn if something horrible happened to you."

She blushed as she couldn't believe any of what was happening at the moment. "Taku…" She looked up at the hybrid and stared into his eyes. "I…I…"

Taku's eyes widened as he noticed her eyes slowly fill with tears, "Kayla?"

"I love you too, Taku and I've been waiting forever for you to feel the same way I felt for you."

He formed a smile filled with happiness and caressed her cheek with his hand. He leaned towards her slowly until his lips finally met hers.

As his lips meet hers, she couldn't help to let the tears that was swollen in her eyes flow down her cheeks.

When he felt her tears touch his hand that was on her cheek, he quickly broke away from her in worry. "Kayla, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did…did I rush you into this too soon? We can…wait." He then saw her shake her head slowly.

"No it's not you. I…I honestly don't know why I'm crying." She then formed a small smile, "Maybe just maybe, I'm truly happy for the first time in a long time."

Soon his worried expression disappeared and gave her a warm smile for her finally smiling once again.

Below them standing on the dark and deserted sidewalk, not knowing they were being watched, a teenage black fox boy stared at the new couple in annoyance. "Taku and the demon bitch are finally together eh?" He growled. "I kind of don't like that." He began to laugh in a sinister tone, "Maybe…just maybe I'll fix that."

**A/N:**

**Kayla: Dad, why are you so upset?**

**Shadow: You know damn well why I'm so upset!**

**Chase: So you and Taku are dating now huh? That makes me feel kinda neglected...**

**Kayla: Chase, don't hurt him!**

**Chase: Trust me bitch, you'll be the one hurting!**

**Mesu: What do you want from me?**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

**TROUBLE BREWING**

The next morning, Kayla was walking down the sidewalk towards the grocery store with an annoyed expression on her face, "Why did he have to make an episode?"

"_Kayla!" A loud and firm voice shouted from downstairs in her house._

_Tiredly, Kayla slowly made her way downstairs to confront her furious father. She rubbed her eyes before focusing on him. "Wha?" She faced her father standing there in the kitchen with an empty quart of milk in his hands._

_The black and red hedgehog glared at her, "Kayla, we need to talk."_

_She wondered what had gotten him so upset, "What is it?"_

"_Kayla, I know what you did last night."_

_Suddenly her ears twitched in shock as unwanted thoughts swarmed her mind. "Huh?" She began to think that he had found out about the kiss she and Taku had shared last night. 'Oh God! Did he see us kiss or hear about it from someone else? No! He's gonna blow a gasket about it and give me the longest lecture ever!' She flinched as he held the empty quart of milk to her face._

"_Kayla, what have I told you about drinking all of the milk? I just bought the damn thing yesterday and now it's gone!"_

_She studied the empty quart of milk and soon a sweat drop appeared on the side of her head. 'Is he kidding?'_

"_You know I need my daily vitamin D and when I decided to get some this morning, there was nothing there!"_

_She couldn't get over how stupid the argument Shadow started was and it annoyed her from the inside. "Dad, have you lost your mind? Why are you yelling at me for something so stupid so early in the freakin' morning?"_

"_Well for one, you know that I bought this especially for myself and two, why the hell did you leave it sitting in the refrigerator when it had nothing in it?"_

_She arched her eyebrow towards him and kept wondering to herself about why her father was getting so aggravated over one empty quart of milk. 'Oh my god', she thought. 'My dad…is crazy.' She then saw him reach into the back of his pants pocket and pull out a brown wallet._

_He searched in his wallet, pulled out a few dollars, and placed it in Kayla's hand. "Since you drank all of my milk, you're going to the store and you're going to buy another whole quart of milk!"_

_She looked down at the money he placed in her hands and sighed heavily. 'If this is how he gets when he doesn't get his daily vitamin D milk, then maybe I'll just leave the milk alone from now on.'_

As Kayla remembered what had happened this morning she realized she had finally made it to the grocery store. She sighed and finally stepped inside of the store.

Kayla roamed around the store in a hurried like pace and tried to find the aisle that had the milk. When she walked around the corner of an aisle she was walking on, she suddenly bumped into another teenager. Her head had met his strong firm chest as their bodies were still touching each other. "Ah! Uh, I'm so sorry." When she looked up at him, she noticed that he was a black teenage fox boy. Her eyes widened in horror, "Chase", she whimpered in fear.

"There you are, baby", he spoke in an evil tone as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've been looking all over for you."

She was so shocked by looking at him, her body didn't react enough for her to ease out of his grip. "Chase…god no…not here. Don't rape me here", she whispered in a frightened tone. She watched him form his sinister smirk.

"Rape you? Aw don't think like that, baby. I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that."

She sent him an angry glare, "You're a fucking liar…" She felt his hands slip from her waist and grab her wrist tightly, making her wince.

"Don't piss me off, bitch", he whispered. "I'm in a very good mood today and you fucking know better not to get me worked up."

As she flinched in pain, she looked around and noticed that only some people were watching. She thought that they probably were thinking that they were young horny lovers and were getting a little too happy to see each other. She focused back on Chase with her body trembling a bit, "What do you want from me?"

"Well…" he began. "…I do know that you and that fucking bitch of a man Taku are going out now."

Her eyes widened in shock at how he had known about her and Taku. She assumed no one knew. Not even Rai and Mesu. "How did you…"

"I saw it with my own eyes. Taku was putting the moves on you last night."

She still stood there in disbelief from him knowing about her and Taku.

"I felt fucking sick to my stomach watching that shit. You think he's the one huh? Yeah fucking right! You don't know that fucking bitch at all!"

She was confused from his words. She wondered what he had meant when he was speaking about Taku. "What…what do you mean?"

Before he could say anymore, he heard voices speak out to him from behind.

"Ah Chase, there you are."

The fox released Kayla from his grip and turned to an orange hedgehog and a white tiger with light blue stripes. "Did you guys get any good shit?"

"Hell yeah", the tiger spoke. "We're freakin' set for a long ass time."

The orange hedgehog looked over to the brown squirrel standing beside Chase. "Chase, why are you hanging around with that girl again? I thought you were done with her? Besides, why are you fucking around with her when you know we have a job to do like I don't know…raid this bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up, Tahaku! You want to get caught for stealing shit?" Chase had spoken in annoyance.

The white tiger placed a finger to his lips as a sign to be quieter with their voices. "Come on, guys", he whispered. "Be a little quieter."

They both turned to the tiger in annoyance, "Shut the fuck up!"

"You guys are…stealing?"

They turned to Kayla with annoyed looks from her question.

She looked down at her fingers and began playing with them as she felt nervous confronting not only Chase but his dangerous gang as well. "You guys don't have to do this. It's wrong and…"

After hearing her talk about what they shouldn't be doing, Chase had a sudden urge to hit her. He reached out to her and placed her body against his. He kissed her ear softly before whispering in it. "I had no idea you cared so much about me, but I know the real reason. You miss it…You miss my dick inside of you. That's all you fucking want. The day I raped your ass, you've turned into nothing but a whore. A cheap fuck."

Tears swelled in her eyes as Chase whispered those hurtful words to her.

"That's why you'll be crawling back to me. Don't worry though…I'll wait for you."

She sadly watched him take his arms away from her and walk away along with Tahaku and Airu by his side.

**A/N:**

**Mesu: Chase!**

**Chase: Hey, babe...**

**Mesu: What do you want from me?**

**Chase: What? I can't say hi to an ex?**

**Mesu: You...you're a monster!**

**Chase: Hehe why thank you!**


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

**TORN FRAGMENTS**

Later in the day after school, Mesu was on her way to the Chaotix for more training practice. As she walked along the deserted sidewalk, she couldn't help but to sigh tiredly from the thought of training with Midnight once again. "Damn it", she murmured. "I hate this training thing. Why do I even have to bother with this anyway when I don't even have Chaos powers? I swear can this day get any worse?"

"What do we have here?"

Startled, the black hybrid turned her body and saw a black teenage fox boy leaning his back against a lamp post. Just by the sight of him, she clenched her fists in anger. "Chase", she growled. "What do you want?"

He shrugged as he took his back away from the lamp post and slowly began to walk up to her. "What? I can't say hi to an ex?"

She swung her fist warning him to step away from her. "Get the fuck away from me!"

He chuckled a bit from her attempt to try to hit him. "Heh, still feisty as ever."

"Chase", she spoke with a glare. "I…will never forgive you. That night…what you did to Kayla…unforgivable!"

"What's the big deal? The bitch was horny anyway. So I thought why not? Give her what she wants."

She gritted her teeth in rage as she didn't know how much longer she could look at him. She was completely disgusted with him.

He licked his lips as he spoke again. "Damn Mesu, you just don't know how great it felt…to pierce her virginity. Now that I think about it…wasn't I your first too?"

Mesu froze in place as the strong blowing cold wind described how awful she felt just then. "…Shut up, Chase."

He formed a wide and evil smile as he tapped his finger on and off his chin while he thought about their former relationship. "Ah yes…what a wonderful experience that was…"

"I said shut the fuck up!" She shouted in a hurt tone. Her body trembled as she remembered those unpleasant times with him. "You…you're a monster!"

"Heh, why thank you!"

"Evil fuck!" She began to turn away from him as tears began appearing in her eyes. She had no choice but stop when she felt Chase's hand tug at her wrist and suddenly pull her body into his.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" He asked while laughing menacingly.

She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't allow her to do so. "Chase, you fucking psycho! Let me go!"

"Come on, babe. Hear me out. Can I just have a little fun for once?"

She found it harder to hold in her tears while she tried to escape from Chase's grip. "Damn you! I…I'll call the police on you and…and…" She suddenly felt his cold hand caressing her cheek.

"Don't you miss being held like this? Heh, I'll hold you just the way Taku did to Kayla last night."

Her eyes widened in confusion at his words, 'What? Taku…and Kayla?'

He looked down at her with his same evil look and studied her shocked expression. "What's with that look for? Didn't Taku tell you? He's dating the demon bitch now. They were at his place last night getting it on."

"What?" She spoke in disbelief. "No…you're lying. That can't be true. Taku and I…"

He arched an eyebrow towards her reaction. "What? Don't believe me? Ask them yourself. Last night they seemed pretty serious."

At the moment, she didn't care if she was still in Chase's arms. Her head was still setting upon his chest with her tears flowing down her cheeks.

"So much for standing up for the demon bitch eh? You pour your fucking heart out for her and she goes along and stabs you in the back like that? I don't think I would take that shit if I was you." He then released her from his arms and pulled out a new pack of cigarettes. He formed a sly smile and tossed them to Mesu with her catching them with her hand afterwards. "I took a shit load of cigs from the store today so have one on me. I think you'll need them." He began to walk past her along with laughing cruelly.

**A/N:**

**Kayla: Mesu, what's wrong?**

**Mesu: Shut the fuck up! You're nothing but a little whore!**

**Taku: What's...going...on?**

**Rai: What's up with Mesu all of a sudden?**

**Kayla: Mesu, what have I done to deserve this!**

**Mesu: You can die here...demon girl...**

**Ker: That power she has...it's...**


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

**SHATTERED ALLIANCE**

Later at the back of the Chaotix building, Kayla had decided to come outside and wait for their training to begin. When she stepped outside, she noticed Mesu sitting under a tree with her back against it with a lit cigarette in her mouth. She studied her mood and began to wonder if something was bothering her. She walked over to her and looked down at her with a worried look. "Mesu, what are you doing?"

The black hybrid looked up at her with a non caring looking as she blew out some smoke from her mouth.

She gasped in surprise when she noticed that she had a cigarette in her mouth. "What are you doing with a cigarette in your mouth? I thought you and Taku made a promise to stop doing that stuff?"

"Shut up."

Her eyes widened by her shocking reply. "Mesu…what's wrong?" She asked as she saw her slowly stand from the ground.

Her red eyes glared at the squirrel in rage. "Bitch! You think you can go behind my back and betray me like this?"

She looked at her with utter confusion, "Mesu, what are you talking about? I…I would never do anything to hurt you…"

"You think this is some kind of game? Now you want Taku to feel sorry for you huh? What? You want to sell your body to him now? Whore!"

Water filled her eyes in hurt by her words though she was still confused at why she was so upset with her. "Mesu…"

"Taku…he was…to me…he and I…"

She began to reach her hand out to her until Mesu had suddenly slapped it away from her making Kayla wince from the pain.

"Don't fucking touch me! I know what's going on between you and Taku and I fucking hate it!"

As a strong wind blew, tears began to stream down her cheeks when she finally knew what was bother Mesu. She began to wonder how she could have found out about her and Taku. "Mesu, I…I honestly had no idea that you had feelings for him."

"Shut up!" She spat, "You don't give a fuck!" She suddenly began to laugh sinisterly. "Heh, Taku can't date a dead demon girl can he?"

Her eyes widened as she saw a black aura of energy surrounding Mesu's body. "Mesu…", she murmured.

She smirked as she took the cigarette out of her mouth, "Now…" She slowly dropped the cigarette she had in her hand onto the ground. "…You can die here."

In the lobby, Taku and Rai were standing around waiting for Midnight and Ker to appear so they can begin their daily training session. While Taku was staring at the clock hanging on the wall, he began to noticed Rai giving him a sly smile for awhile now and it had finally annoyed him. "Okay I have to ask now. Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder and tapped it up and down. "Don't deny it, brother. Come on! I saw the little show between you and Kayla last night."

He formed a sudden blush as he was surprised at how Rai knew about the kiss he and Kayla shared. "What? You saw that? You…you were asleep!"

She formed a sly smirk towards him, "It's called pretending."

He sighed heavily, "Damn should have known."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Did you tell Mesu yet?"

He turned his head away from her as he didn't want to face her, "Why rush it?"

"I don't know it just seems like she should know about it since you know…you two have been off and on the entire time."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb, Taku! You know what I'm talking about! She was always your little fuck buddy ever since the beginning even while you were trying to win Kayla over!"

His blush deepened as she brought up the fact that he and Mesu were pretending to be just friends in front of Kayla, but behind her back, they were actually playing around. "Don't use the term fuck buddies!"

"Well, whatever you guys were…I think Mesu deserves to know if you're that committed to Kayla. You'll have to tell her, brother. It's over between you guys right? No more fucking around. Besides…" She spoke as she crossed her arms, "…It all wouldn't be fair to Kayla. Especially what she's been through already."

With that, Taku sighed heavily and turned to Rai while nodding his head. "You're right, Rai. I'll tell them before things get out of hand later."

She formed a warm smile towards him, "Good to hear."

They were then both startled by a frightened cry.

"Mesu!"

Rai turned to the startled Taku, "Taku, that sounded like Kayla!"

He made a nod, "It's coming from outside. Let's go!"

Once they ran outside, they instantly saw Kayla flying to the ground.

The brown hybrid's eyes widened at the sight of Kayla hitting the ground, "Kayla! What the hell is going on?"

"Taku!" Rai shouted as she pointed ahead of them. "Look at Mesu!"

In horror, Taku slowly turned to the black hybrid in front of them. His eyes widened as he stared at the black aura surrounding her body. "What…is that?"

The black hybrid's eyes shifted to Taku and back to Kayla angrily. "You both didn't have to be so fucking sneaky…" Suddenly, the black aura around her body shaped into something that took the form of many tails behind her back. One of them had wrapped around Kayla's body tightly while she was laying on the ground.

The squirrel let out a cry of pain as they squeezed her body tighter and tighter while it had her in its grip.

Rai bit her lip at the sight, "What's happening? What…is this?"

Taku clenched his fist tightly as he thought he couldn't stand by and watch Mesu hurt Kayla anymore. "Mesu, stop!"

Ker and Midnight heard the commotion going on and rushed outside as well.

Midnight's eyes widened at the position Mesu and Kayla were in, "What's going on here?"

Ker's body trembled at the sight of Mesu. He placed his hand over his mouth in horror, "Oh no…" He whispered in worry, "…That black aura around Mesu's body…It couldn't be…"

An evil smirk formed on Mesu's lips as she made picked Kayla's body off the ground and made her look into her furious eyes. "Fucking bitch", she growled.

With tears flowing down her cheeks, she spoke in a weak voice. "Why, Mesu?" She began to sob, "What have I done to make you this way?" She groaned in pain as her grip around her tighten.

She whispered softly in her ear, "Taku was the only one I had and you took him away from me with your fucking angst shit. You got raped so what? Stop making a big deal about it. Besides…Taku's only dating you to feel sorry for you! Just you watch! He just wants to fuck you and dump you just as Chase intended to do!"

As more tears streamed down her cheeks, she couldn't help to sob even louder. "No!" She shouted, "You're lying! He would never…"

"Oh yeah?" Her eyes then shifted over to Taku and back at Kayla again, "Then ask him yourself to see what he does to little whores like you!"

Taku's eyes widened as he saw Mesu throw Kayla's body out of her grip and over to him. As her body came flying towards him, he ran up to her and caught her in his arms. He gasped as saw her slowly fall unconscious in his arms. "Kayla!"

After Mesu saw Taku catch Kayla, she gritted her teeth in anger. "I guess it's over now huh, Taku?"

The brown hybrid said nothing and glared at Mesu with a menacing look as he held Kayla in his arms.

"Heh, I hope you have fun breaking her heart too because no one knows you better than me…"

He watched in shock as the black energy that was surrounding her wrapped around her body and in a flash, she had disappeared.

"Unreal…" Midnight spoke in shock.

Rai's mouth hung open and still couldn't believe what had just happened. She then snapped out of it when she heard Taku calling for Kayla.

"Kayla!"

She gasped and kneeled down next to Taku on the ground. "Is she all right?"

In worry, Taku caressed Kayla's cheek lovingly. "She just fainted…"

Rai placed a hand over her chest in relief that Kayla was still alive. "Thank god." She then saw him softly kiss her forehead.

"My god…", he murmured. "What have I done to make you both suffer?"

**A/N:**

**Rai: What? Mesu has...Chaos powers!?**

**Ker: What's happened...it's so clear that Mesu is no longer on our side.**

**Taku: Kayla, I have something to tell you...**

**Tahaku: What do you want?**

**Mesu: I want to see Chase...now!**

**Airu: What's up with this girl anyway?**


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

**THE COMEBACK**

Later, Rai, Ker, and Midnight was gathered inside the Chaotix discussing what had happened between Kayla and Mesu in the main lobby.

Rai was sitting in a chair at the secretary desk expressing herself on what she saw earlier to Ker and Midnight. "It was amazing! I've never seen Mesu so pissed off before…well not really. She got really pissed the time I threw up in her hat and never told her about it until she put it on." She chuckled a bit from the thought, "Heh, she never talked to me for weeks!" Her smile faded as she remembered the real subject they were talking about. "But seriously guys, what was that black thing Mesu had around her?"

Ker looked down to the floor in worry. "I don't know how, but…but it appears that Mesu has developed Chaos powers."

Midnight and Rai stared at the demon blankly, "What?"

"But…" Ker continued, "It isn't pure energy at all. Mesu…she harnessed tainted powers…dark Chaos powers."

"What! This is some bullshit!" The blue hybrid exclaimed as she hit her fist against the top of the desk. "I haven't even activated my powers yet and just out of the blue, Mesu comes along and suddenly has Chaos powers?"

Midnight crossed his arms in disbelief as he looked over to him. "She's right, Ker. That all sounds pretty impossible."

The demon shook his head slowly, "No, it's all true. We have to face the fact that she now harnesses dark Chaos powers and by what we've witnessed earlier…she can become very dangerous to us. What she's done to Kayla…it's so clear that she's not on our side any longer."

After hearing Ker out, Rai had to admit to herself that he was right and now everyone had to turn their backs to Mesu as she was no longer their ally or friend.

Meanwhile in the recovery room, Kayla was lying in a small bed with white sheets with Taku sitting in a brown wooden chair beside her. Her eyes shifted over to him full of sadness as she held his hand tighter. "Taku", she spoke in a weak voice. "Why does…Mesu hate me?"

The hybrid paused for a second or two before he finally replied to her. "Kayla, I really didn't want you to find out this way but…Mesu and I…we've been friends for a long time."

She blinked blankly towards him as he began to explain the situation.

"What I'm trying to say is that…Mesu and I…we're friends and all, but we kind of…fuck around…" Afterwards, a deep blush formed on his face.

Kayla's eyes widened in disbelief at his words, "What?"

"I'm sorry, Kayla. I should've told you sooner…"

Her hand had loosened from his, "How long has that been going on?"

He sighed heavily, "Before and while you and I met."

She remained silent as she tried to take in the fact that Mesu and Taku were acting like they were friends in front of her, but behind her back they were playing around with each other. She wanted to cry as she felt tears swell in her eyes, but tried to hold it back.

His hand wrapped around hers tightly, "Kayla, I swear to you I'm done with her. Especially after what she's done to you. It was uncalled for and she should've acted more maturely about this. What was up with her anyway? It's not like she was in love with me this entire time."

Kayla sat up from the bed she was laying in and faced him with a worried look that made him want to believe that Mesu actually was in love with him.

He studied her expression and thought about what he had just said and assumed that maybe Mesu was in love with him after all. "…Right?"

The squirrel shook her head slowly and looked down at the sheets on the bed. "I…don't really know what's going on, but…I really hope Mesu will get better soon."

He looked down at her hand and notice she was clenching the bed sheets. He thought that she really was worried about Mesu even after what just happened between them. He suddenly leaned over to her and embraced her lovingly in his arms.

The sky was getting darker as nightfall was about to take over. In an old abandoned house that was sitting in a deserted part of the city, Tahaku and Airu were sitting on torn white sofas that were setting in a dark and old living room of the two story house.

The white tiger sat beside the orange hedgehog and watched him feast upon a bag of potato chips.

It was only a matter of time when he finally noticed the tiger staring at him. "You know if you're hungry, we have plenty to go around. I mean my god! We basically robbed a freakin' grocery store!"

He began to play with his fingers as he grew nervous just sitting beside him. "Yeah I know but…" He began to blush deeply as he stared into his green eyes, 'Should I…should I tell him now?'

The hedgehog rose an eyebrow at his behavior and wondered what was on his mind. "What's up with you, Airu?

Before he could reply to him, he was startled by a sudden banging noise on the door.

Tahaku saw him practically jump out off the sofa from the sudden loud noise on the door. "Calm down. That obnoxious banging on the door can only be Chase's stupid ass." He calmly got off of the sofa and began to walk over to the door, "I'd better unlock it before he gets pissed off for waiting 10 seconds." Once he walked up to the door, he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. When the door opened, his eyes laid upon not Chase, but a teenage black hybrid girl. "It's…it's you…"

With her arms crossed and not a word passing her lips, she calmly walked into the old, dusty, and ruined house.

Airu saw her walk in with his mouth hanging open in surprise. "Mesu! Wha? What's she doing here?"

"Where the hell is Chase?" She asked in a demanding voice.

Tahaku formed a sly smile towards her while he slammed the door behind her. "Out and that's all. What could you possibly want?"

She turned to the hedgehog with a sinister smirk, "I'm back and I'm ready to run this bitch with Chase by my side just as before…"

He was silenced for a second or two with his mouth hung open in shock until he began to laugh a bit. "You're kidding? Heh, you actually want to come back to the gang? And what? You want to be Chase's girl again too?"

She turned away from him, annoyed by his questions, "For me to know and you to find out."

Airu began to laugh as well, "Heh, you're crazy!"

Tahaku placed his hands in his pants pocket and gave her a grimaced look. "Airu's right. You must be off your fucking rocker if you expect Chase to take you back. Especially what you've done to betray the gang."

"Yeah!" The tiger added, "You will never be accepted by us nor Chase. You should just leave and keep him in the good mood he's in or things could get…brutal." He arched an eyebrow as he heard her suddenly laugh.

"You fools! You don't realize I can persuade Chase in ways you two can't."

Tahaku knew she was talking about seducing Chase, but he knew deep down that he would indeed be taken in by lust but never love. "Okay let me put it to you like this…if there was a such thing as the perfect woman in the world and all the weed you could live off forever, what do you think he would choose?"

Before she could reply, Airu had spoken first.

"Heh, I know! He would so choose the weed!" He answered while laughing hysterically.

"Exactly." The hedgehog walked over to another torn and worn out white sofa and sat in it. "So if you don't want to get your heart broken again, leave now."

She frowned as she walked over to the sofa Airu was sitting in and pushed him down onto the floor with her hand.

In annoyance, Airu watched her sit down on the sofa while he sat on the floor. He and Tahaku watched her take a cigarette out from a pack, place it in her mouth, and light it with a lighter.

She crossed her legs and rested her arms on the sofa as she blew out smoke from her mouth. "I'm going to sit here until Chase returns got it?"

While giving her a hateful glare, the orange hedgehog huffed in annoyance towards her attitude. "…Fine have it your way."

**A/N:**

**Demitri: Kai, what's wrong with you?**

**Kainya: I feel so dizzy...**

**Demitri: You really don't look very well...**

**Kainya: It hurts!**

**Demitri: Oh shit! Blood! It's everywhere! Kai, I think you're...**


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

**THE GROWING SEED**

Later, nightfall had came upon Tech City and at the hotel in Kainya's room, Kainya was laying on the bed holding her stomach while she was in pain.

Demitri was looking out of the huge windows to admire the few beautiful stars shining in the pitch black sky. His ears twitched in annoyance as he heard Kainya's groaning from the pain she was endearing from her pregnancy. He turned to her in aggravation, "Kai, would you shut it up over there! Your stupid groans are annoying the crap out of me!"

She glared over to him as he yelled at her. "Fuck you, Demitri! Why don't you try carrying a demon child inside of you!"

He sighed heavily as he walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her. He placed his hand on her forehead and noticed that it was really warm. "Kai, you're really burning up. Is the pain affecting you that much?"

She panted heavily as she rubbed her huge stomach. "Tri, I feel really weak…and dizzy. Very dizzy…"

He was startled when he heard her suddenly cry out in pain as if she was really giving birth. "Kainya! Are you okay? You look like you're about to fucking explode!"

"Demitri!" She cried, "I'm so scared!"

He froze not knowing what to do. He didn't know a thing on how to help Kainya at all. He began to panic, "This is so unreal. When mortals are pregnant, their stomachs don't get this big until seven months or so but…you look like you've already hit your final month and it's only been a couple of weeks!" He took her hand and held it tightly in his grip as he didn't know what else to do in the situation. 'This child.' He thought. 'He's strong. He'll truly become a creature of terror!' His eyes widened as he looked down and spotted blood running from her entrance and onto the white bed sheets in a rapid pace. His heart raced at the sight, "Oh fuck, Kai! You're giving birth!"

She continued to scream in agony as more blood came spewing out from her opening. "Fuck! It hurts!"

He placed his hands on her cheeks and made the panicked squirrel look into his eyes trying to calm her down. "Calm down, baby. Take deep breaths okay? Breathe in and out calmly."

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she tried her best to do as he said and began to take slow deep breaths.

When he noticed her calming down, no more blood had appeared from her opening. He thought if she truly was giving birth then she would still be screaming until the child was finally born. He sighed in relief and leaned over to her to kiss her softly on the forehead. "It's okay, baby. False alarm."

"Tri?" She called while she was still panting from the pain she had went through. "Am I…am I going to die?"

He paused and began to think the same thing. After witnessing what she had went through, he had no idea what would happen to her. He tried changing the subject by lifting his wrist near her mouth. "Drink my blood. I know that wore you out."

She didn't hesitate and sunk her prolonging fangs into his wrist deeply.

He watched as blood streamed from his wrist and down her neck as she drank from him hungrily. 'Shit! My blood is no good to her! I need virgin blood!' While he allowed her to drink from him, he was startled by a sudden knock on the door. He turned to the door in worry as he hoped that the police hadn't tracked them down.

"Hello?" A feminine voice spoke on the outside of the door. "This is one of the maids. I hope I'm not intruding or anything, but I heard a scream. I just wanted to check and see if things were all right."

"No!" Demitri shouted in annoyance. "Everything is fine! Go away!" He noticed that there was a pause for a second then suddenly his ears twitched by the sound of the doorknob turning. He thought, 'Fuck!' His eyes widened at the sight of a pink and white middle age fox woman wearing a black and white maid outfit.

Once the woman stepped her foot through the door, she heard the door slam quickly. She looked behind her and spotted the black hedgehog having his body against the door. She gave him a puzzled look, "Why…why did you slam the door?" Her eyes then shifted from him and onto a young brown pregnant squirrel woman laying on the bed with a huge blood stain on the white sheets. She gasped at the sight, "My god! Blood! It's everywhere! She's even bleeding from her mouth!" She turned to the hedgehog once again, "Is she going into labor? We have to call the hospital and…"

"Are you a virgin?" The hedgehog asked as his piercing red eyes looked into her innocent light blue eyes.

The maid couldn't help but to blush at the sudden question, "Wha? What?"

He licked his lips hungrily as he stared at her neck and began to walk up to her. "You're a virgin. I can sense it." He formed an evil smirk while showing his prolonging fangs to her, "I know how you can help my girl out over there…"

Feeling uneasy towards the hedgehog, she slowly began to back away from him until she suddenly tripped and fell backward. In fright, she saw the hedgehog kneel down in front of her. "He…help…" She was so frightened, she could barely talk.

He didn't want her to scream so he began to reach out to her with his wrist dripping in blood from where Kainya had bitten him. "Let's make sure you don't talk about this to anyone…okay?"

Before she could move, she saw him place his hand into her mouth and suddenly yank her tongue out of her mouth. He had done it so fast, she didn't notice it until blood came spewing out of her mouth like a waterfall. She tried to scream, but couldn't as she placed her hands over her bloody mouth.

In amusement, Demitri watched as she tried her best to speak. Before he could do anything else to her, Kainya appeared before her, grabbed her by her neck, and placed her mouth over hers.

Tears streamed down the woman's cheeks as she felt Kainya's fangs sinking into her cheeks while her mouth was over hers. She struggled to get away, but couldn't as Kainya's grip around her neck was ridiculously tight and couldn't move her body.

Demitri formed a small smile because he was glad Kainya had finally gotten virgin blood and it would help her regain her strength. However, deep down inside he was still worried about the child she was carrying and what threats it could bring to them and possibly the world.

**A/N:**

**Chase: What the? What does she want?**

**Mesu: Chase, I...I've come back to you...**

**Chase: Wha? You want to become my bitch again eh?**

**Tahaku: This...isn't good...**

**Airu: Wha? What's going on here? No! Not on the sofa!**


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

**LOST**

Back at the old abandoned house, there was a long term silence between Tahaku, Airu, and Mesu as they all sat in separate torn white sofas in the dusty and ruined living room.

Tahaku and Airu gave each other grimaced looks and glared at the black female hybrid sitting next to them.

Mesu tapped her foot on and off the dusty wooden floor in impatience. "When will Chase get here?"

The orange hedgehog shrugged, "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

The back hybrid frowned and turned away from him.

Everyone was again silenced until they all jumped from the sound of the door being kicked open. Everyone looked at the doorway and saw a black figure standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Guess who's back?"

Once the door was slammed shut, Airu saw that the mysterious figure was no other then Chase. "Finally you're back! What the hell took you so long?"

"I got five fucking bags of weed! Hell yeah!" He shouted happily as he walked into the living room of the house.

Tahaku yawned tiredly as he checked the time on his cell phone. "The hell, Chase? It took you four hours to get five small bags of weed?"

"Hey! I don't want to fucking hear it, dude! I had to do favors to get these bitches packed okay?" He then paused as he turned to a quiet black female teenage hybrid sitting on a sofa behind him. "What the fuck? My ass must be going blind or am I staring at that Mesu chick?"

Airu couldn't help but to escape a chuckle.

The orange hedgehog crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, crazy. That's your ex girlfriend sitting there looking like a fucking psychopath like you always do. And for the record, I told her to leave but the bitch wouldn't listen. She claimed she wanted to see you for something."

The fox arched an eyebrow towards her and formed an evil smirk. "You came all this way to see me? Heh, I'm fucking flattered, babe."

Mesu watched as he sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So what do I owe this lovely visit?"

Just facing him made Mesu want to frown because she could smell alcohol all over him and he always reeked of cigarettes. However, she tried to get past that. "Chase", she spoke. "I…I've come back to you."

His bloodshot eyes widened in surprise and placed his hand on her cheek to caress it. While she sounded serious, he took it as it wasn't. "What's wrong, baby? Having problems with your fuck partner, Taku? Found out he actually moved on to bigger and better things?" He began to burst out in laughter, "You have it written all over your face! You hate that demon bitch's guts! Admit it, sweetie! You're just fucking jealous! You were jealous when I fucked her! You were jealous when all the attention fell on her! And you're fucking jealous now that Taku's dating her!"

Mesu glared at the fox as he laughed obnoxiously over the situation. "So what? I hate them…I hate them all. Chase, you were all I had at first. You created the real me and I…want to be with you again." She laid her warm hand on his cheek and made him face her. "We can have fun like we used to. I miss you, baby. Come back to me…"

Tahaku couldn't contain himself any longer and stood from the sofa in irritation. "Bullshit! She's just trying to get information out of us for some sick scheme for her and her stupid friends! Chase, you'd have to be stupid to…"

The fox glared at the hedgehog. "Hey!" He spat, "Shut the fuck up, man! Let the girl talk!"

Tahaku huffed angrily and decided to walk upstairs with Airu slowly following behind him as he knew that Chase would want to be alone with Mesu.

Once they got upstairs, Chase sighed in relief. "Bout fucking time those two left", he murmured. "Now…what's all this about wanting to be my bitch again?"

"I miss you, Chase", she spoke softly. "Please take me back. I…I have no one else to turn to."

He formed a smirk towards her words and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Be honest. Do you just miss me or my dick?"

A sly smile formed on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know I miss both, baby."

His hands moved down to her hips as he licked his lips. "Heh, is that right, babe?"

She made a nod and inched her head closer to his. "You bet, you fucking badass." She inched closer and closer to him until their lips finally met. She let out a small moan as she felt Chase's hands slide down to her thighs and caress them while their tongues were playing with each other in their mouth. When she took her lips away from his, she gave him a cunning look. "Baby, did you pierce your tongue?"

"Heh, hell yeah I did! Got it done today. The bitch hurt at first but it was fucking worth it!", he replied as he began playing with the bar that was in the middle of his tongue.

She chuckled as she rubbed her body against his slowly. "It's fucking sexy, baby." She gasped as she felt his hands work his way up to the inside of her thigh under her red pleated mini skirt.

He began to whisper into her ear, "Remember babe, I love to play rough."

She giggled teasingly as she lied down on the sofa with her legs spread apart in front of him, "Good. I need some nice rough sex right now."

He formed an evil smile and placed his body on top of hers.

Tahaku and Airu were sitting on the stairs looking down upon Chase and Mesu while they were starting to have sex on the sofa.

Airu's mouth hung open in shock, "No fair. I always sleep there after drinking! Now they tainted it!"

The orange hedgehog formed a disgusted look and turned away from the sight. 'This is awful', he thought. 'I know Mesu better than this. She would never sink to Chase's level…never! That poor girl…she's so confused and lost, I bet she doesn't care about anything else as long as she avoids her former friends.'

**A/N:**

**Midnight: Don't worry, Kayla. I'm sure Mesu is somewhere safe.**

**Kayla: I miss her so much...**

**Taku: Hey Kayla, I couldn't help but to notice that you look nothing like your father.**

**Kayla: Why am I even here? I...I was never suppose to exist...**


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

**PURPOSE**

The next morning, Kayla had woken up, got dressed, and decided to sit on the porch in the backyard outside from her house. As she sat there, she looked at the beautiful clear blue sky with a melancholy look. No matter what, she could never get Mesu out of her mind. It worried her that she had no idea where she went or what she was doing. She looked down at the grass and sighed sadly. She suddenly heard the door open from behind her. When she turned, she saw a black and red wolf standing beside her with a chocolate bar in his mouth.

"Good morning, Kayla", the wolf spoke as he sat down next to her.

She tried to form a smile when she saw him sitting next to her while munching on the chocolate bar in his mouth. "Good morning, Midnight."

He looked up into the sky and saw blue birds flying in the sky singing happily. "I can tell it's going to be a beautiful day today. A wonderful day for a patrol around the city."

The squirrel made a small nod in agreement, "Yeah…"

The wolf turned to her and noticed she was looking down at the ground sadly. He figured that she was still upset over what happened yesterday between her and Mesu. "Are you okay?"

She sighed as she shook her head sadly. "I'm so worried about Mesu. I tried to call her all night last night, but she never got my calls or called me back. I hope she's okay."

Midnight gave her a worried look and reached his hand out to her to touch her shoulder. "Trust me. I'm sure she'll be fine."

She sighed and made a small nod, "I hope you're right. I just wonder what she's doing right this moment."

Later, at the abandoned old house upstairs in the master bedroom, Mesu was laying on one side of the bed with Chase laying on the other. She noticed he had his arms wrapped around her naked body while he slept. She took her mind off of him and checked her cell phone that had ten missed calls from Kayla on it. She was surprised how much Kayla had wanted to talk to her even after what she had done to her. She frowned as she stared at her name on her phone. "Kayla", she murmured. "How dare she blow up my phone like that…" She suddenly heard Chase moaning from behind her so she hid her phone quickly.

"Wha?"

She paused for a moment, realizing he must have heard a few things she said. "…You awake?"

"No shit." He took her hands away from her body, sat up from the bed, and rubbed his head.

"Chase?" She called as she saw him holding the side of his head like he had a headache. "Are you okay?" She saw him take out his cell phone and look at the time. She jumped a bit as he threw it across the room in annoyance.

"Fuck", he murmured. He turned to her tiredly, "What day is it?"

"It's Saturday."

He sighed in relief, rested his head back on his pillow, and pulled the blankets that were on the bed over his head. "Good. We don't have school today. Heh, as if I was gonna go anyway."

With a small smile formed on her lips, she gently placed her body on top of his and held him lovingly.

There was a moment of silence until Chase finally spoke. "Bitch, if you don't take your body from mine right now…"

She giggled a bit thinking that it was funny getting him annoyed. "Come on, baby. Let's play."

"Are you fucking kidding me? We fucked all night last night! Aren't you tired at all?"

The hybrid frowned and suddenly pushed the fox out of bed making him fall onto the wooden floor with a thump. "Time to get the fuck out of bed anyway…"

Chase quickly stood from the floor in annoyance towards Mesu. "Fuck you, bitch! What gives you the right to push me out of bed huh?" Suddenly black denim pants were thrown at his face.

"It's noon now. Get dressed already." She had got out of bed and began to get dressed while Chase began to as well.

"Damn you can really be a bitch", he spoke as he put on his red t-shirt.

She shrugged as she just got done getting dressed, "Yeah I can be." She opened the door to the room and walked out with Chase following behind her and slamming the door behind them.

"Oh yeah?" He spoke as they both walked downstairs, "Well you need to stop. You know how pissed off I get."

When they arrived downstairs, they spotted an orange hedgehog and a white tiger awaiting their arrival.

Chase arched an eyebrow at the two. "You guys stayed here all night?"

"No", Airu answered. "We went home."

"Like we could anyway. With you two going at it last night, it was impossible", Tahaku added.

Chase crossed his arms in annoyance at the two. "Oh shut the fuck up all ready! I was fucking horny!"

The hedgehog began to walk towards the door, "Yeah, yeah what else is new?"

Chase noticed Airu and Tahaku about to leave. "Where do you two think you're going?"

Tahaku turned to him with a wink. "We're going shopping."

As he winked, Chase knew that Tahaku meant that he and Airu were going to steal more things from a store. "Heh, I'm coming with. We'll try to get some of that new hardcore booze I've been hearing about."

"Sounds good to me." Tahaku spoke as he and Airu walked out of the house.

As he was about to walk out the door with Tahaku and Airu, Chase looked back at an uneasy Mesu. "Hey babe, what's wrong? You coming?"

She was deep in thought about the entire idea. She hated the idea of stealing and hated the fact that she used to steal with Chase a while back. It made her feel really guilty. She snapped out of her thoughts and made a nod as she followed him out the door. "Uh…yeah."

"Well come the fuck on then!" He quickly grabbed her hand and finally walked out the door.

Later in the busy streets of Tech City, Rai, Taku, and Kayla were walking around the city along with Midnight and Ker trying to figure out they were going to do.

Rai walked calmly behind Ker and Midnight with her arms crossed. "So", she spoke. "What do you two have planned for us today?"

Midnight turned his head to face her as he was walking. "Congratulations guys, this is your first ever patrol around the city."

Rai arched an eyebrow at the wolf in confusion. "Eh? Patrol?"

Ker made a nod towards her. "Yes. Today you all will roam around the city beside Midnight and I to make sure there isn't an Almas in sight."

Taku looked around and found everything peaceful. Everything looked normal to him. He sighed heavily, "Looks like another boring day to me. It's so quiet." He then heard a chuckle from Ker.

"Well, often it's the most quietest days that become the most exciting", the demon spoke.

Midnight gave the demon an uneasy look, "Yeah well let's just hope it won't get too exciting."

Taku turned his head to Kayla who was looking down to the ground sadly as she walked slowly with the group. It tore him apart from the inside to see her so upset from the incident with Mesu. He sometimes wondered if she was actually upset over the fact Mesu had turned to the dark side or the fact that his supposed history with Mesu was more than it seemed. He decided to try to take her mind off of whatever she was thinking about. As he held her hand gently, he saw her slowly look up at him. "So Kayla, I couldn't help to notice that you look nothing like your father. I kept wondering this for a long time. Are you a hybrid too?"

She shook her head slowly, "No not really." She began to explain while she didn't face him. "You see…Shadow…he…isn't my biological father."

Taku's eyes widened in surprise, "What? Are you serious?"

She made a small nod, "That's right. I was adopted and it's…it's kind of funny in a way. I can remember it like it was only yesterday. My real father had gotten together with this prostitute and it all was a one night thing. Apparently my mother never really liked children so when she gave birth to me, she handed me over to my father. After that she disappeared, so no one knows what ever happened to her. So I was raised by my father ever since…"

Everyone continued to listen as they walked along.

"I loved my father very much. We were really happy until…those Street Punks appeared and killed everyone at my father's job one day…even my father. Everyone died there…except me. I managed to get away and that is where I ran into Shadow." A smile was formed on her lips, "Back then, he was only eighteen. A kid like us working for the Chaotix detective agency. When we first met, we had a few bumps in the road, but as we worked together…I couldn't help but to imagine him as another father figure to me. Then another tragic thing happens…Shadow was on the verge of losing his life while he fought the leader of the Street Punks. He was assigned on a mission to protect me, but…something in my heart just couldn't stand to see him die while trying to take care of someone like me. So…I took a bullet for him and died…"

Rai's mouth hung open in disbelief, "Whoa! Wait a minute! Are you saying that you got shot and died?"

She made a nod, "Yes…that's right. I'm not supposed to be here right now…"

Taku held her hand tighter and saw how emotional she was becoming from telling her story. "What happened? How are you…alive?"

She continued, "Many years passed and out of nowhere I was brought back to life by Rouge's older sister…a witch. Since then, my life has never been the same especially when I figured out that I was no longer mortal. I was now a bloodthirsty demon and the only one who understood my eternal suffering was Shadow because he was just like me. So later, we both decided that he should be my foster father."

Rai froze and had no idea Kayla had went through so much than she had imagined, "Kayla…" She gasped as she suddenly heard her laugh quietly.

"Heh, it's so fucking funny", she chuckled as she began to wipe her face. "I was never supposed to exist at all! Even after when I was born, I was still hated! My mother…she was a fucking selfish whore! I hated her for leaving me, but I…still wish I knew her you know? To see how she was truly like. Then I die and here I am! Walking up and about in the fucking sun and I call myself a demon!" She looked up at the group who gave her a worried and sorrowful look. Tears streamed from her cheeks as she sobbed. "If I was never supposed to exist, then why am I here? What purpose do I have? Make everyone happy or some shit like that? A fucking joke! I'm losing…I'm losing everyone I ever cared about!" As she was about to kneel down onto the ground, Taku had caught her in his arms and allowed her to begin crying into her chest.

As she cried, Taku rested his head on hers and stroked her back to try to calm her down. "No…", he whispered softly. "You do have a purpose and I have a feeling it'll come sooner to you than you think…"

**A/N:**

**Kayla: Demitri?**

**Ker: Stop where you are!**

**Rai: Holy crap! These things are Almas?**

**Kainya: Demitri, it's time!**

**Demitri: No! Not here!**

**Rai: What? What's happening to me?**


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45**

**UNLOCKING THE POWER**

Meanwhile, Demitri and Kainya were jumping from rooftop to rooftop in Tech City trying to avoid getting caught by the police.

Demitri looked back to Kainya and noticed that she was moving slow and seemed extremely exhausted. "Kainya", he called as he stopped running and faced her. "What's wrong?"

The squirrel practically collapsed in his arms from exhaustion as she panted heavily. "Tri", she breathed heavily. "I…I can't do it…"

He placed his hands on her cheeks and made her look up at him. "What? Why not?" He then saw her slowly kneel down on the floor while holding her stomach.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she held her stomach in pain. "The pain…it's back. Demitri, it may be time."

"No…", he murmured. "…We can't get away like this. Fuck, Kai! We just killed someone and you may not have noticed, but if we don't keep moving, we're going to get caught by the police."

She began to yell in agony as the pain had suddenly got worse. "Demitri!"

He began to panic once again towards their situation and had no clue what to do. He took a good look at her position and knew that she was right. It was time for their child to be born, but he worried that her having the baby right then and there would be a bad setting. He was suddenly startled by a voice.

"Stop where you are!"

With hesitation, he looked below them and saw a look alike human man with snow white skin wearing a black cloak and a metal blindfold over his eyes. He noticed alongside him, he had more people with him. He smirked at the group. "Well, well if it isn't Ker the demon of light. Fancy meeting you here."

The white haired demon man pointed at the hedgehog, "So you must be Demitri or shall I say Darkness?"

The hedgehog said nothing but form an evil smirk towards him.

"So…", he spoke. "It's true…you have truly taken the form of a Mobian after all. Well…it won't work on me! I'm still a demon just as you and I can sense you out perfectly!"

The hedgehog crossed his arms as he glared, "It doesn't matter. I'm still stronger than you, that wolf, or any of those stupid kids over there. Besides my father, I'm the top demon around here got it?"

Kayla couldn't help but to glare at the demon as she clenched her fists with hate. "You won't get away with whatever you're up to, Demitri. We'll stop you…as team Hizumi!"

"Heh, cute as always…little Kayla."

The squirrel frowned towards the demonic hedgehog.

Demitri's eyes widened as he heard Kainya cry out in pain once again. 'Fuck!' He thought, 'I need to take Kai away from here but I have to get rid of these pests first!' He turned back to the group in annoyance. "I really don't have time to play today, but on the other hand…" He raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers.

Before everyone knew it, an army of Almas had appeared from a black aura of energy appearing from the pavement.

All of the other Mobians that were around had began to run in fright because of the sight of them.

"Damn", Midnight murmured. "These are…a lot of Almas…"

Rai saw the drooling brown creatures and it frightened her a bit. "Don't tell me these are the Almas you guys were talking about!"

The demonic hedgehog formed an evil smile towards the group as they prepared to fight. "Well I hope they keep you entertained. Later!"

Kayla saw Demitri pick Kainya's body from the ground and began to carry her away. "No! We can't let them get away!" As she was about to go after them, an Almas jumped in her way and growled at her with its fangs drooling.

"Forget them! We have to protect ourselves right now!" Midnight spoke as he glared at the army of Almas that surrounded them.

Taku tried to find an opening that led them away from the Almas, but there was so many, it was impossible. "Damn!" Suddenly he saw a bright white glow coming from his right hand until a sword with a red blade had appeared in his hands. He stared at it in amazement, "Whoa! The sword activated differently this time…" Once he heard Kayla scream, he looked and saw an Almas about to jump at her with its claws positioned. He didn't hesitate and charged at the demon with the sword.

Midnight saw him about to attack the Almas. "Taku, slice off its head!"

The brown hybrid made a nod and sliced off the demon's head with ease before it had got to Kayla.

The squirrel watched as the blood from the Almas scattered in the air. She was really impressed at how strong Taku had gotten.

Suddenly by watching one of the Almas die, they all came charging at the group at once.

Midnight had transformed into his four legged form and was slowly dismembering the heads from the Almas' body by biting them off.

Ker had taken off his blindfold and was blasting the Almas' into pieces from the white beams coming from his eyes.

As Taku helped to fend off the Almas, he noticed that Rai had been knocked down by an Almas and it was standing on top of her ready to sink its fangs into her. His eyes widened at sight. He wanted to help her but there was so many Almas, he couldn't get to her in time. "Rai!"

As the Almas stood on top of Rai with its fangs drooling for her warm blood, she truly thought this was the end for her. She closed her eyes tightly and held out her hands at the drooling creature. "No!" She screamed, "Stay back!" Suddenly she felt intense heat build up in her hands and felt herself release unimaginable power from the palm of her hands. When she heard the creature cry out in pain and release its body from hers, she slowly opened her eyes. When she looked, she saw the Almas on the ground burning with a strange purple fire. She watched until the creature dissolved into nothing. "Huh?" In confusion, she looked down at her hands that was covered in purple flames. She froze at the sight, "Wha-what is this?" She asked herself. "My hands are on fire but they're not burning me."

Midnight saw what had happened and transformed back into his two legged form when half of the Almas were already defeated. "Rai, you did it! You activated your Chaos powers!"

A smile of excitement had formed on her lips. "I…I did it…Allright! I have Chaos powers after all!"

A small smile formed on Taku's lips as he watched Rai jump up and down in excitement. 'I knew you could do it, sis…'

"All right!" The blue hybrid held out both of her hands towards the remaining Almas and formed a smirk on her lips. "Now I can finally kick some ass!"

**A/N:**

**Rai: Allright! I finally got my Chaos Powers and kicking ass!**

**Taku: Please calm down, Rai...**

**Ker: Hurry we must follow them before it's too late!**

**Kainya: I think this is finally goodbye...**

**Demitri: Kai, I love you!**


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46**

**SAYING GOODBYE AND HELLO AGAIN**

Later, Demitri had continued to run with Kainya in his arms so he could take her far away from Midnight and the rest of the group.

As he ran with her in his arms, Kainya felt more and more uncomfortable. "Demitri, stop!"

The hedgehog immediately stopped in his tracks and looked down at his lover. "Kai…"

"Tri, please…", she spoke in a weak tone. "…I need to be set down now."

He thought that they were pretty far from everyone so he assumed that they would be okay for the moment. He gently laid her body down onto the floor, kneeled down next to her, and held her by her hand. "How are you holding up, Kai?"

She winced and groaned in pain from the baby moving inside of her. It was so intense, she didn't think she could take it. "Demitri", she spoke in a soft voice. "Childbirth sucks…"

He couldn't help but to escape a chuckle, "Yeah, it sure does look like it, babe."

As the pain was getting worse for her, she tried to take deep breaths like Demitri had told her before, but this time it seemed not to work as well as before. "Fuck", she swore. "It feels like I'm being torn apart!"

His eyes looked towards her entrance and saw a massive amount of blood escaping from her. 'Shit! That's so much more blood than she had gone through last night!' His eyes focused on her suffering face and held her hand tighter. "Hang in there, Kai!"

Later, Rai, Taku, Midnight, and Ker continued to finish off the Almas with their abilities. Now Rai had discovered her Chaos powers, they were all put to a strong advantage.

The blue hybrid stood in a fighting stance with her hands glowing with a purple aura that took the form of fire. "Take this, monsters!" With a blast of fire from her hands, the Almas had caught on fire and slowly dissolved into the ground as they cried out in pain. Rai clenched her fists happily, "Oh hell yeah! I love the power!" Her wrist was suddenly grabbed her brother.

"Uh, Rai? He spoke with a sweat drop on the side of his head.

"What?"

"I wouldn't get too carried away if I were you…"

"Why not?"

"…Because you killed the last ones."

The hybrid looked around and didn't see an Almas in sight. Her mouth hung open in disbelief, "What? No way! Are you kidding? I was just getting warmed up! Damn it!"

Kayla couldn't help but to giggle a bit from Rai's excitement. "Don't worry, Rai. I'm sure you'll get more action soon enough."

They were all suddenly startled by Ker's voice.

"Come on, guys! We're wasting time here!" The demon spoke. "We have to go after those two and quick!" He began to run towards the central part of the city with everyone following behind him.

Midnight had caught up to his pace and looked over to him in confusion. "Hey Ker, that girl that was with Darkness…was she?"

"Yes", he answered in a calm like reply. "She is a demon too and by the looks of it…she was pregnant and she could give birth to that child any moment now…"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

Ker continued, "It's been forever since a full fledged demon like that has been impregnated by another demon, but it all occurs rare for a reason…"

Taku blinked blankly, "And that reason is?"

"If two powerful demons such as Demitri and Kainya have a demonic baby, there will be without a doubt that that demon will be stronger than Darkness or perhaps Dark put together and it could possibly result in…the end of the world."

Everyone gasped in horror at Ker's stunning words.

"That's why we have to find them quickly and kill that baby before it's too late!"

Meanwhile, Demitri was still trying to comfort Kainya the best he could while she was going through labor. It wasn't easy for him to watch her suffer in so much pain. He knew giving birth would be painful, but he was sure this was no ordinary pregnancy she had gone through.

She cried in agony from the pain as more blood spewed from her opening, "Demitri! I…I'm going to die!"

"No you're not! Stop saying that!" He looked at her opening again and saw something coming from inside it. "You…you're doing it!" He looked up at Kainya once more, "Push harder, Kai!"

As more tears streamed from her wet face, she tried to push even harder while screaming. "It hurts!"

"You can do it, Kai! I know you can!"

As she pushed more and more, it was only a matter of time until they both heard a baby's crying.

With one final push, Demitri spotted a newborn bloody white female squirrel with pitch black pupils in her eyes. With his hands shaking a bit from the sight of their daughter being born, he picked the baby off the floor and wrapped his red trench around her body.

With her eyes halfway open and her chest heaving in exhaustion, she turned to Demitri who held the child in his arms. "Demitri", she whispered in a soft voice.

The hedgehog faced her and revealed their child to her. "Look Kai, you got your wish. It's a girl…"

She formed a warm small smile from laying her eyes upon her crying daughter. "She's beautiful, Tri. Too bad…too bad I can't help you take care of her…"

Suddenly, his eyes widened from her words. "What? Kainya, what are you saying?"

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I tried so hard to stay with you as long as I could…"

He bit his lip as he saw her breath shortening. "No", he murmured. "Kainya…you…you were supposed to be by my side forever! I wanted to actually marry you and for you to become my queen! Whatever the hell happened? You can't die! Not like this! You fucking hear me! You can't…" Tears swelled in his eyes as he felt her warm hand lay upon his cheek.

"You're strong, Demitri. Please take care of our daughter…"

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he placed his hand on hers while it laid on his cheek. "No…Kai…I love you…I…fucking love you, Kainya!" He then watched as her hand slipped from his cheek and fell on the floor lifelessly. He stared at her face and noticed that her eyes were closed. "Kai?" He called, but no answer or movement from her body. "Kai! Kai!"

**A/N:**

**Jasmine: In the next chapter...**

**Shadow: Stop! Stop the previews!**

**Jasmine: Eh?**

**Shadow: What the? This is kinda shocking...I have a question about Kainya...**

**Jasmine: *pushes Shadow to the ground* Sorry, but no spoilers!**

**Shadow: No! But it may effect the entire fic! **

**Jasmine: *slaps Shadow* I don't care about your questions right now!**

**Taku: Will something terrible happen?**

**Airu: Will the world end?**

**Kayla: Am I going to die?**

**Rai: Do I get to kick more ass?**

**Chase: When will I get laid again?**

**Jasmine:....DAMN IT! I SAID NO MORE QUESTIONS!!!**

**Ker: *whimpers* Jas-chan is scary...**

**Jasmine: Well, I'm taking a break as all great writers should and have the most relaxing weekend of my life!**

**Midnight: I think what she's trying to say is have a happy and safe Thanksgiving.**

**Jasmine: For the turkeys! They died for you, you know?**

**Demitri: *sigh* See you all in the next chap!**


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47**

**ECLIPSE**

Meanwhile on the busy streets of Tech City, Chase, his gang, and Mesu were walking throughout the city after they had just shoplifted more things from a store.

Airu watched in admiration as Tahaku walked along with his hands in the sides of his pants pockets while having a lit cigarette in his mouth. Once he saw Tahaku's eyes flash over to him, he quickly looked away from him with a blush of embarrassment.

Mesu was focused on Chase while he was talking on his cell phone. She noticed how he was yelling and swearing into the receiver of the phone and began to have a concerned look on her face. She then saw Tahaku nudging her gently on her arm.

"Don't worry about him. He's just talking with his grandmother", he spoke in a disgusted tone.

The black hybrid rose an eyebrow towards him, "What? He still talks to his grandmother like that?"

He shook his head slowly, "Unfortunately he does…"

Mesu looked back over to Chase as he continued to talk into the phone.

"So fucking what if I didn't come home last night? I'm not a fucking kid anymore! I can do what I want! No! You're fucking acting stupid! I bet you sat on the fucking sofa all night last night and didn't clean a damn thing in that filthy house! Shut up! I'll swear if I want to swear got it? You know what? I'm not even gonna come home tonight! I do not want to put up with your bullshit! All you do is complain! What was that? Smart ass bitch! I said shut the fuck up!"

Mesu placed her hands over her mouth in horror at the way Chase was behaving towards his grandmother. She flinched as she heard him yell at her once more and finally hung the phone up.

Chase placed his phone in his gray coat pocket and swore under his breath. "Stupid bitch. She's always on my back."

Before Mesu could say anything towards him, she saw Tahaku speak first.

"Chase, why do you speak to your grandmother that way?"

Chase turned to the orange hedgehog in a shocked expression.

The hedgehog continued, "I mean we all know you're disrespectful to everyone anyway, but come on. At least show your gentle side towards your own grandmother."

The fox gritted his teeth in annoyance, "What was that, Tahaku?"

He gave the fox an angry glare. "Chase, your grandmother is an eighty year old, brittle, frail woman who has a bad heart and you're just going to sit there and yell at her for no reason? She's done nothing wrong to you! She only cares about you! And in return you treat her like shit?"

The fox clenched his fists tightly as he sent the same hateful glare back at Tahaku. "Shut up! What I do with my grandmother does not concern you!"

"Chase, I've been your side for a long time and I've been watching you tear yourself apart for years because of the accident with your parents. Chase, it's not too late to change! You can be the person who your parents always wanted you to be."

"Damn it! I told you to shut the fuck up about that!"

Airu and Mesu gasped as Chase began to swing his fists at Tahaku. They had hoped that they wouldn't hurt each other.

Tahaku had caught Chase's fist in his hand and gave him a sympathetic look. "I feel pretty stupid now for following your bad habits for this long all for the sake of trying to change you for the better, but it seems I got nowhere…"

The fox slapped his hand away from his in annoyance. "Damn right! You wasted your time, Tahaku. I'm still the same person you came in contact with since the day we met. I won't and never change! Not for anyone!"

Everyone remained silent after he spoke.

Airu nervously couldn't face anyone and looked onto the ground until a dark shadow had suddenly blocked the sunlight. "Huh?" When he looked up, he saw the sky turn dark red all over and there was a round black object blocking the sun making it seem like nightfall. "Wha-what is that?"

Tahaku stared at what was blocking the sun in worry, "Is that a solar eclipse or something?"

Mesu's hands shook as she began to feel frightened at the sight of it. 'What's happening?' She thought.

Later at the Chaotix in the lobby, Tonya was looking up at the red sky from the window in worry. "What's going on? What's blocking the sun?"

Espio was sitting on the desk that was set in the lobby trying to decide what was truly going on. "It…it looks like a sign of the apocalypse."

Rouge turned to Shadow who was standing next to her. "…What do you think it is, Shadow?"

At the moment, all Shadow could think about is where Kayla was and wondered if she was okay. "Kayla…", he murmured. "…I have to know if Kayla's all right!"

Before Rouge could say anyting else, she saw him dash out the door.

"Hey! Where is Shadow going?" Vector asked.

Meanwhile, Ker, Midnight, Kayla, Taku, and Rai had finally found Demitri standing on the rooftop of a building.

Ker gritted his teeth as he stared at what was crying within the red trench coat he was holding. He assumed the baby Kainya was carrying had been born. "Darn it! We're too late! The demon child has been born!"

The black hedgehog looked down at the group while forming an evil smirk. "You're all too late. My daughter has been born and as for your pathetic world…it's slowing coming to an end."

**A/N:**

**Kayla: What have you done!?**

**Rai: He's lying! This can't be the end!**

**Demitri: Goodbye, pathetic mortals...**

**Taku: We have to stop the end from happening!**

**Midnight: It's too late...they're already fighting to save all of Mobius**

**Shadow: Kayla!**


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48**

**THE DARK POWER AMONG THE WORLD**

Kayla worriedly looked around her and then her eyes were focused on the black hedgehog who was holding something that was crying in his arms. 'The demon child?' She thought as she stared at what was wrapped in Demitri's red trench coat.

Ker gritted his fangs as he heard the cry of the child, "Darn it! We're too late!"

Midnight heard the cries of the child and began to worry about Ker's warnings if the child was ever born. "This can't be good…"

Taku clenched his fists tightly as he glared at the black hedgehog. "Damn", he murmured. "I have a bad feeling about this." He suddenly heard Kayla speak out to the demon hedgehog.

"Demitri!" The brown squirrel girl called. "Kaliyah…where is she?"

The hedgehog remained silent for a moment or two until he could try to stay strong towards Kainya and his newborn child. He looked down at the confused Kayla and replied in a melancholy tone. "Kai…she's no longer with us…"

Kayla's eyes slowly widened in bemusement, "What are you saying?"

"I suppose giving birth to another demon was too much for her…"

"Are…are you saying Kaliyah is…dead?" She asked with hesitation,

The hedgehog said nothing and looked away from her and focused on the crying child in his arms. "Kai, I won't let our dream die! I swear it!" He held the crying child up towards the blood red sky. "Demons will rule!"

Suddenly, the ground below them began to shake and huge cracks soon started to appear in the pavement. Everyone was startled when black lighting appeared in the sky and a strong wind had came out of nowhere.

Rai tried to keep her long pink silky hair out of her face as the wind blew stronger and stronger. "What the hell is going on?"

Taku held onto the gray hat that was on his head so the wind wouldn't blow it away. "How the hell should I know!" He shouted back to her.

All of a sudden, the child Demitri was holding had suddenly took the form of black lighting and charged towards the ground beside the group.

Everyone fell to the ground from the strong vibration of the impact and watched a deep black hole form into the ground. Afterwards, they all looked down into the ground and saw hot magma flowing below them.

Rai's mouth hung open at the sight of the steaming hot magma, "Whoa!"

Midnight stared at it as well in surprise, "It went down into the ground so deep, we're actually seeing the world's core."

Ker gasped as he saw Demitri jump from the roof of the building and down to the destroyed pavement. "Demitri, what have you done?"

"Ker, look!" Rai shouted as she pointed down into the huge hole.

Ker quickly looked and saw a huge white drooling creature with large fangs and claws setting in the center of the magma. "Oh no! The demon child! It became an adult?"

The huge white demon swayed its three long thin tails around and had laid its three eyes towards the group. It let out a huge screech of terror that could've possibly been heard all throughout Mobius.

Everyone covered their ears from the searing noise until the creature stopped.

Midnight and Ker turned to Demitri with cold looks.

The black hedgehog shrugged, "What? It's not like I knew my own daughter would become that thing."

Ker gritted his fangs angrily. "Demitri…", he growled.

Midnight clenched his fists tightly as he was getting ready to attack him. "Stop her now! She'll destroy everything!"

An evil smirk formed on the hedgehog's face, "No shit. That's kind of the point."

Before Ker and Midnight could seize him, he had suddenly disappeared in a black smoke.

"Damn!" Midnight shouted in frustration. "He got away!"

"Midnight! Ker!" Rai called. "Come quick!"

Ker and Midnight ran back over to the group who was looking down into the hole.

"What is it?" Midnight asked.

Taku looked over to them with a worried expression. "Just look at the magma. It's increasing as we speak. If it rises to the surface, the entire city or perhaps Mobius will be devoured into nothing!"

"And that creature…", Kayla added as she stared at it with fright. "It looks like that is causing all of this to happen." She finally took her eyes away from the hideous demon and looked over at the group once more. "We have to stop it."

"You guys…" Ker spoke in a hesitant voice. "Is it just me or is that creature trying to make some type of force field to prevent us from going down there?"

Everyone looked down and saw the creature raising its hands towards the surface reaching out to it. Suddenly a clear force field had began to cover the entrance of the hole.

Midnight gasped at the sight, "It is trying to make one! And it's closing quickly!"

Ker looked over to Midnight in panic, "What do we do, Midnight?"

Before Midnight could say anything, he suddenly saw Kayla jump down into the hole. His eyes widened in horror, "Kayla, what the hell are you doing?"

Kayla slid down the rocks with her black boots as she made her way down deep into the hole. "I have to do this! I…I have to become stronger! To save the ones I love!"

"No! I have to go after her!" Before he could jump down into the hole as well, he was suddenly pushed back by Taku.

The brown hybrid formed a smirk. "Sorry Midnight, but it's my job to protect her."

He watched in horror as Taku jumped down into the hole as well. "Taku, wait!" He then saw Rai jump in behind him. "Rai, come back!"

"I'll go wherever my brother goes!" She spoke as she slid down the rocks as well.

Ker turned to Midnight in terror, "Hurry! We have to go with them!"

Before they could jump in as well, the force field was already sealed.

"Damn it! No!" Midnight began to hit the force field with his fists until a strong voltage of electricity had struck his body knocking him back.

Ker gasped in horror as he saw Midnight fall onto the ground. "Midnight!" He kneeled down beside him to see if he was okay. "Are you all right?"

The wolf took his head from the ground and sighed heavily, "Yeah."

They were then startled when they heard footsteps approach them. They turned and saw a black and red hedgehog stand beside them.

Midnight's heart skipped a beat and thought it was Demitri at first. "Oh Shadow, it's you."

"Yeah it's me." The hedgehog nodded at them and began to walk over to the huge hole. "Where are the kids?"

They both froze and before they could reply, they heard Shadow shouting as he looked down into the hole.

"No! The kids!" His blood red eyes were focused on three teenagers who were standing on a huge rock staring at a huge white creature in front of them. He turned to Ker and Midnight angrily. "How could this have happened?"

"Like we knew they would do something stupid and jump down there!" Midnight shouted in aggravation.

"I have to go after them."

Ker's eyes widened as he saw Shadow about to jump down into the hole as well. "No Shadow, don't! If you attempt to go down there, you'll get shocked too. Just like Midnight."

The hedgehog turned to the demon in disbelief. "Well? What the fuck are we supposed to do? Without our help, those poor kids will die!"

Midnight winced in pain as he tried to speak. "We do nothing…just hope that they'll have the strength to defeat that thing…"

Shadow looked down into the hole and stared at the brown squirrel girl who stood there staring at the demon deep into its eyes. Blood ran from the side of his mouth as he bit his lip hard. 'Kayla…', he thought. 'Don't die on me…'

**A/N:**

**Kayla: This power...it's too intense...**

**Taku: Come on! No holding back!**

**Rai: Damn! This sucker is tough!**

**Shadow: Damn it! I can't just sit here and watch them die!**

**Chase:...What the hell are you doing, Mesu?**


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49**

**THE END**

Kayla, Taku, and Rai were standing on a huge rock in the center of the world's core with the hot magma flowing below them. They were just standing there and could barely take the intense heat.

Kayla began to feel lightheaded and couldn't help but to lean onto Taku for support. "It's so hot…I…I can barely take it."

Taku stroked his fingers through her jet black hair and nodded. "You and me both."

Rai couldn't take her eyes off of the huge demonic creature that was standing in front of them glaring at them with its menacing black eyes. "Guys, I don't want to admit this, but I'm kinda freaked out right now."

Taku shook his head slowly, "Don't worry. You're not the only one."

Kayla tried to force herself to take herself away from Taku's body. "No…this place…this is nothing to me…"

Taku and Rai looked at each other in confusion and turned to Kayla, "Huh?"

"Don't you all get it? Ever since Kaliyah parted from me, I've been portrayed as weak and helpless. Well, I'm sick of it! And I'm going to prove to myself that I can become strong even without Chaos powers!"

Taku had no idea Kayla felt so passionately about becoming stronger. "Kayla…"

Rai's eyes widened as she saw her take out two machine guns from the holsters of her belt and aim them at the demon. "You sure are packing heat!"

"I'm ready!" She looked over to them and saw Taku holding a glowing white sword in his hand and Rai had the aura of purple flames surrounding her fists.

"So are we!" Taku spoke. "Let's fight together!"

"Right!" The squirrel made a nod and glared at the demon standing in front of them. "Let's go!"

They all began to charge towards the demon while grasping their weapons tightly. They jumped from rock to rock so they wouldn't touch the hot magma.

While Kayla was running towards it, she began to fire the guns at it.

The creature suddenly took one of its tails and blocked the bullets.

Kayla's eyes widened at the sight, "Wha? What?"

Taku jumped from a rock he was running on and slung the blade of the sword at the demon's wrist trying to cut its hand off but the creature took its free hand and smacked him away.

Rai saw his body fall down on the rock with a powerful impact. "Taku!" She gritted her teeth and glared at the creature. "You'll pay you monster!" She ran up to the creature and placed her glowing hands on the wrist Taku tried to cut off. As she saw the purple fire burn the creature's flesh and heard it cry out in agony, she formed a smirk. "Take that!" She was suddenly smacked away by one of its tails.

Taku saw her about to fall into the magma and caught her in his arms before she could fall in. He sighed in relief, "That was close." He landed on another huge rock that was floating on the magma beside Kayla.

The squirrel turned to them as Taku set Rai's body down. "Remember guys, we have to be careful. We don't have that much room here. One false move and it's over."

"We know that but damn! That demon keeps knocking us away", Taku had assumed.

"You know what?" Rai spoke. "I bet that creature is building up even more power for something it has planned."

"Like what?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know, but I'd really hate to find out."

Taku gripped the handle of his sword tighter as he glared at the demon. "Come on! No holding back got it?"

The two girls nodded, "Got it!"

"Let's move!" Taku spoke as he, Rai, and Kayla charged towards the demon once more.

Meanwhile on the surface, Shadow had tried to pierce through the force field over the huge hole by using his Chaos powers. However so far, nothing seemed to work. "Damn it!" He shouted as his hands were surrounded by a yellow aura. He aimed them towards the hole. "Chaos Spear!" Energy in the form of spears had struck at the force field, but nothing still didn't happen. "Damn it!" He shouted while panting heavily.

"Stop it, Shadow!" Ker shouted in a worried tone. "It's no use! You're wearing yourself out over nothing!"

"Fuck!" He shouted. "Damn it! You're right, but I can't just stand here and watch them die!"

Ker and Midnight watched as Shadow kneeled to the ground in distress over the critical situation until they had heard the sound of a helicopter hovering over them.

Shadow heard it as well and looked up only to find a news reporter's helicopter. 'Great. The most annoying beings in the world show up here…'

Meanwhile in another part of the city, Chase, Mesu, Tahaku, and Airu were standing in front of a TV repair shop. Watching the news to see what was going on.

On the TV they were watching, they saw a giant hole setting in the pavement and saw the magma inside of it. They listened to what the female reporter was saying.

"I'm coming to you live from this apocalyptic scene taking place right here in Tech City. It appears that below us a huge gaping hole has appeared and inside of it you can see molten hot magma. We are literally seeing the world's core! Not only that but a huge hideous white creature is also spotted and it is shown that three teenagers are actually taking the creature on! What is this weird phenomenon? What is that strange creature? And is this truly the end of the world?"

The group looked at each other in both worry and confusion.

Airu's body began to shake of fright. "Oh God! This truly is the end!"

"No it's not", Tahaku spoke. "Right now we need to have faith in Kayla and her friends. Judging by those images we just saw, it seems like they're the only ones who can stop this…"

Chase slowly turned to Mesu and noticed her staring at the TV in worry and biting her lip nervously. 'Mesu…', he thought. '…What the hell are you doing?'

**A/N:**

**Taku: Shit! This thing is tough!**

**Rai: But we've come so far!**

**Taku: Kayla, I swore I'd protect you with my life!**

**Kayla: Taku, no!**

**Shadow: Taku and Rai are...**


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

**STRENGTH**

Meanwhile during the battle with the demon, Taku got hit with one of the demon's tails but he quickly came back at it by bouncing off the wall. He came towards it with the point of his sword and stabbed it in the eye that was setting in the center of its head. Blood ran down its face and the blade of the sword as he shoved it deeper. "Take that, bastard!"

The demon cried out in agony, and tried to shake him from its head.

The brown hybrid stayed on until the sword had finally came out of its bloody eye socket. He landed on a huge rock that was settled over top the magma. He glared at the demon as he slung blood off of the blade of his sword.

Kayla and Rai stood beside him while panting heavily.

Taku was breathing heavily as well because he was so exhausted. "Shit", he murmured. "This bastard is tough."

"Tell me about it", Rai spoke as she clenched her fists tightly. "But we can't give up. We've come so far…"

"Bullshit!" Taku spat in aggravation. "You call this getting somewhere? We barely made a scratch on that thing!"

"Taku…" Kayla suddenly took Taku's hand and held it tightly. "You heard what Rai said right? We can't and won't give up."

The blue hybrid made a nod, "Yeah everyone is counting on us you know?"

"Yeah", Taku agreed, "You're right. We just have to keep trying."

Before they could attack the demon again, they saw it open its mouth wide until a red blast of energy came out and struck where they were all standing. They all jumped away from the blast before it could hit them.

Kayla sighed in relief as she landed on another rock, "That was close…" Her eyes widened as she saw Rai charge towards the demon with her glowing fists ready to strike it.

The blue hybrid ran up to the demon but before she could attack, it reached out to her and slammed her body down hard into the wall with a powerful blow. It was so powerful, it knocked her unconscious.

Kayla gasped in horror as she saw Rai's body about to fall into the magma. "Rai!" She suddenly saw Taku catch her body into his arms and set her unconscious body onto another rock. She ran over to him and stared at the unconscious Rai in worry. "Will she be okay?"

The brown hybrid made a small nod, "Yeah she'll be fine." He glared at the demon as he clenched his grip around the sword tightly. "Bastard! That thing will pay for what its done to my sister!"

Kayla gave him a worried look and placed her hand around his arm before he attempted to attack the demon again. "Taku…" Her eyes widened as she saw the demon open its mouth once again and got itself ready for another blast of energy. "Not again!"

Taku's eyes looked over to Kayla's frightened expression. He noticed even when she was trying to be strong, in the inside she was still scared.

Kayla gasped as she saw Taku suddenly jump in front of her and shielded her with his body. "Taku!" She shouted.

"Kayla, I swore I'd protect you with my life and I will keep that promise no matter what!"

"Taku, don't do it!" She begged with tears swelling in her eyes.

"I love you, Kayla!"

"Taku!" Instantly, she saw the demon unleash its attack towards them. She shut her eyes tightly from the impact but once she noticed she wasn't hurt, she opened her eyes and saw Taku lying on the ground. She saw him laying there but she didn't see him bleeding anywhere. Just a few scratches. She figured that the impact must have injured him from the inside. With his lifeless expression, she began to wonder if he was really dead, "Taku…" She kneeled down to the ground and placed Taku's head in her lap as tears streamed from her face. "No…", she sobbed. "This isn't happening…this can't…end like this! How can I become strong when I'm so scared? I…I don't want to die!"

Watching in horror from above, Shadow saw Taku and Rai laying around without any motion. He assumed they were dead. "Damn it…", he murmured. "Damn it! Damn it!"

Ker turned to Shadow in worry from his sudden reaction. "Shadow, what's wrong?" He flinched as he saw Shadow starting to pound his fist into the hard pavement. "I…I think Rai and Taku are…"

Tears swelled in the demon's eyes as he turned away from him sadly. "No…"

Midnight had wondered what was going on with Kayla. "…What about Kayla?"

Shadow slowly shook his head. "From the looks of it, she's having a nervous break down. Damn it! I…I feel so fucking useless! I can't do anything! Not a damn thing!"

With a melancholy look on his face, Midnight slowly stood from the ground and kneeled beside Shadow while placing his hand on his shoulder. "Have some faith, Shadow. The battle isn't over yet…"

**A/N:**

**Charmy: Is this truly the end?**

**Vector: I don't know...**

**Airu: We're all going die!**

**Chase: Stop standing there like you can't help out!**

**Mesu: Chase...**


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51**

**FOR FRIENDSHIP**

Back at the Chaotix in the main lobby, everyone was watching what was happening on the small TV that was hanging from the corner of the ceiling.

Vector shook his head slowly in sadness at the sight of the huge white demonic creature standing in the center of the flowing magma. "Things do not look good here."

Espio gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly as he thought he couldn't watch anymore of the dreadful scene. He saw the camera zoom in on a distraught black and red hedgehog and man wearing a black cloak and a red and black wolf. "If Midnight, Ker, and Shadow are just sitting there moping, then that means we can't do a thing either!"

Tonya clasped her hands together tightly, "I just hope the kids are all right…"

Rouge who was sitting on the desk in the main lobby stared at the creature in sadness. "It's just too much for them. They barely had a chance to train their powers. How can they possibly win?"

Charmy turned to the green crocodile in worry. "Vector, do you think…this is it?"

The crocodile shook his head slowly and couldn't face him as he replied. "I…I'm not sure what to believe right now…"

Meanwhile, Chase, Tahaku, Airu, and Mesu were still standing in front of the TV repair shop still watching the traumatic scene from the TV in the display window.

Airu saw the camera zoom in on Taku and Rai lying on the ground lifelessly and saw a crying brown squirrel kneeling on the ground in desperation. "Oh no! Taku and Rai are dead! What now? What do we do? We…we're all going to die!"

Tahaku grabbed the tiger's arms and made him look into his eyes. "Stop saying that, Airu! Have faith in Kayla!"

Tears streamed down the white tiger's face. "Tahaku, open your eyes! Think logical here! How can she beat that thing? Especially when she's fighting alone!"

Tahaku's grip eased on his arms and said nothing more as his eyes shifted over to the shocked Mesu who had her eyes still glued to the TV screen. As he was about to call out to her, he saw Chase suddenly push Mesu's back making her almost fall to the ground. "Chase?"

Before the confused black hybrid could face Chase, she heard him speak to her.

"Don't turn around!"

"Chase?" She called in a confused tone.

"I'm fucking sick of you staring at that TV like you can't do a thing to help out! So I gave you a fucking wake up call!"

Tahaku and Airu stared at each other blankly as they tried to figure out what had gotten into Chase so suddenly.

The black fox clenched his fists as his yellow eyes were focused on her. "Mesu, aren't you tired of standing there pretending to not give a damn about happens to your friends?"

"But…but you all are my friends", she murmured quietly.

"Bullshit! We're not even close to friends to you! Just fucking think for a minute! You hate us remember? Why would you want to even hang out with bad influences like us?"

"But Chase…"

"Mesu, listen to me", he spoke in a clear and firm voice. "I know you have the power to help her so stop standing around and do something already! Mesu, you want to be friends with Kayla again! You miss her! She's all you think about!"

Mesu remained quiet as Chase continued.

The black fox crossed his arms and sighed heavily. "Besides…you don't love me and I don't love you. This entire relationship is pointless. Go back to your real friends…"

Mesu clenched her fists and tried not to look back at Chase. "…Chase, goodbye."

The fox watched as the black hybrid began to run further into the city making her way towards the scene. He formed a small smile as he continued to watch her. "Goodbye, Mesu…"

**A/N:**

**Kayla: What am I going to do? I'm all alone...**

**Shadow:...What are you doing here?**

**Mesu: Kayla...I deserve your hate...**

**Kayla: Mesu!**


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52**

**A LOVING FRIENDSHIP**

Meanwhile during the battle with the demon, Shadow didn't think he could last any longer as he continued to watch Kayla sob from the seemingly hopeless battle. "Kayla…", he murmured. "…What can I do to help you?"

Inside of the hole, tears endlessly streamed from Kayla's face and was dripping onto Taku's face. "Oh God!" She cried, "What do I do now? I…I'm all alone…"

"Kayla", a weak voice had called.

She then stopped crying and slowly looked down at Taku who had his head in her lap. Her eyes widened in relief as she saw his dark green eyes looking into her dark blue eyes. "Taku", she spoke with a sniffle. "You're alive!" She saw him lift his arm and weakly began to wipe some of the tears away from her face.

"Come on, Kayla", he spoke in a hoarse tone. "Stop crying. I thought you wanted to become strong?"

"I do, Taku. More than anything really but…"

"I know. It's scary facing that thing, but you have to always keep this in mind…your father, me, Rai, and everyone else who's counting on you will never abandon you. We have faith in you, Kayla."

She shook her head slowly and shut her eyes tightly as she stroked through Taku's orange hair. "Taku…", she spoke. "…I'll defeat her. I swear it!"

He then watched her place his head down onto the ground and saw her take out her guns again.

She aimed the guns towards the demon's third eye which was already injured from Taku's attack and fired her weapons without hesitation.

As soon as the bullets were about to make an impact, one of the tails had blocked the bullets.

"Shit", she began to jump from rock to rock while she fired more of the bullets at the creature. However, she noticed each time when she fired at the creature, it would use the same technique to block the bullets. Soon it was only a matter of time until she had ran out of bullets. "Damn it! This is doing me no good!" She then ran up the side of the wall with the two empty machine guns in her hands. She suddenly jumped from the wall, came towards the demon, and threw both of the guns at its third eyes.

With such an unexpected move the demon couldn't block the flying guns in time and cried out in pain as the guns made an impact at its eyes.

Kayla jumped down onto a rock and watched as the demon lifted its tails and tried to strike her with them. As she was so distracted by dodging the tails, the demon reached out to her and wrapped its hand around her body.

Taku's eyes widened as he saw the demon having Kayla in its grip. "No…" He spoke weakly as he tried to stand from the ground. "Kayla…"

The squirrel winced and soon cried out in agony as its hand squeezed her body tightly while it had her in its grip. It was squeezing her so tightly, she knew for sure it would be all over.

Before the demon could finally finish her off, it was suddenly attacked by black energy that took the form of many tails. The impact had struck its wrist and sliced it like a sharp blade. The slice was so deep, it had cut off its hand which caused the demon to drop her body.

Kayla's body hit the ground hard, but she had the strength to slowly get back up slowly. She held her side as she stood from the ground and tried to figure out what had just happened. "What was that?" She suddenly decided to look above her and saw a black teenage hybrid girl standing on the edge of the hole with her black tails swaying from her back. As she saw the sight of the hybrid, tears swelled in her eyes in happiness. "Mesu!"

Taku saw her as well and couldn't help but to form a small smile.

Above the hole, Mesu was staring down at Kayla with a warm smile on her face as she stood beside a confused Shadow.

"Mesu?" Shadow murmured in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah", Midnight added with a disgusted look. "I thought you wanted to kill all of your friends?"

The black hybrid shook her head slowly, "No…that Mesu wasn't me…"

Shadow, Ker, and Midnight watched in disbelief as Mesu jumped through the force field and began to slide down the walls to stand by Kayla's side.

Midnight couldn't believe his eyes from the sight, "What!"

Shadow couldn't believe what he was seeing either, "That's impossible! How did she get past the force field?"

Ker began to think of the reason how Mesu could get through the force field but no one else could. "Well…", he began. "That demon is a pure evil being and I suppose with Mesu she's the only one who carries dark Chaos powers, she could get past the force field like it wasn't even there."

"Amazing!" Midnight spoke in surprise.

Once Mesu had stood beside Kayla's side, she couldn't help but to blush in embarrassment. "Kayla, what I've done was…foolish. I was completely out of line to attack you and you…you have every right to hate me. I deserve it…"

The squirrel said nothing and pulled the hybrid into a loving embrace.

Her eyes widened in confusion over Kayla's behavior. "…Kayla?"

"We're friends again right, Mesu?" She spoke in a whimpering tone.

She knew she was crying, but out of happiness that she had finally came back to them. She wrapped her arms around her and embraced her as well. "Yes of course we are."

They suddenly pulled away from each other as they heard the demon's loud roar fill the entire area. They turned to each other and held each other's hands tightly with warm smiles on both of their faces.

"Let's save the world", Mesu spoke.

"Yeah…", Kayla replied as she held her hand even firmer. "…Together."

**A/N:**

**Mesu: Kayla, what's wrong?**

**Kayla: No! We're supposed to fight together remember?**

**Chase: I know you have the power to save Mobius!**

**Airu: We have faith!**

**Shadow: This is it...This is the end!**


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53**

**THE FINAL BLOW**

Taku finally had the strength to stand from the ground while he held his arm in pain from the last attack he was hit with. He suddenly heard Rai groaning in pain from the rock she was laying on beside from where he was standing. He looked over to her and saw her slowly moving her body around. "Rai!" He called as he began to make his way over to her.

Kayla and Mesu released each other's hands and made a nod towards each other before they both came charging towards the demon.

Mesu's tails had reached out towards the demon's hand and easily sliced the other hand off.

Kayla smiled as she saw the other hand drop into the magma. "Awesome, Mesu!"

"We still have a long way to go." She frowned as she saw one of the three tails the demon had strike towards her. She quickly dodged it and before another tail could strike at Kayla, she pushed her out of the way.

Kayla and Mesu fell to the ground after dodging the second tail.

Kayla sighed in relief, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it", she replied as she slowly tried to get off of the ground.

Once Taku got by Rai's side, he kneeled down next to her and held her in his arms. "Rai, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes slowly and turned to her brother in relief as she was glad that he was all right. "Taku, you're still alive."

He made a small nod, "I can say the same for you."

"I'm glad."

Mesu helped Kayla from the ground and was taken by surprise as she winced and cried out in pain. "Kayla, what's wrong?" Her eyes widened as she saw a huge stain of blood coming from the side of her stomach.

She stared at the blood on her hands in horror. "Oh God! I'm bleeding like crazy!" She watched as Mesu placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Kayla, you should just stay down and let me…"

"No! Mesu we were supposed to fight together remember?"

"Yeah but I want to protect you if Taku can't..."

"No!" She then placed her bloody hand in hers and held it tightly. "If Kaliyah no longer exists within me then you'll become my darkness and I'll become your light!"

"Kayla…" She then formed a warm and loving smile towards her. Her eyes then widened as she saw a bright white light suddenly appear from their hands.

Kayla soon realized that the light was coming from her own hands. "What? It's coming from me?"

Mesu's eyes widened at the amazing sight. "Kayla, does this mean…"

The squirrel clenched her fists tightly as she looked back at the demon who was preparing to attack them again. This time its eyes were glowing red as if it was going to attack with another energy blast. "That's right…I have Chaos powers!" When she saw the demon release the blast of red energy from its eyes, she raised her hands and blasted the white energy towards the red blast.

As their attacks collided, Mesu couldn't take her eyes away from it. "Whoa! That's an incredible amount of power!"

Taku and Rai watched in amazement at the clash of both Kayla's awakened Chaos powers and the demon's powers.

Kayla struggled as the demon's powers were pushing hers away at a slow rate. "Damn! It's still not strong enough!"

Rai looked down at the magma below them and saw it surprisingly increasing at a fast rate. "Oh crap! The magma is rising even faster than ever!"

Taku turned to Kayla in panic. "Come on, Kayla!"

"You can do it!" Rai added.

As Kayla tried to make her powers even stronger, she could suddenly heard everyone's voices inside of her head that was cheering for her.

"I love you, Kayla!" Shadow spoke.

"We believe in you" Ker spoke.

"We're not giving up on you!" Midnight spoke.

"I know you have the power to save Mobius!" Chase spoke.

"We have faith!" Tahaku spoke.

Kayla shut her eyes and focused on everyone who believed in her. 'I figured it out now', she thought. 'I do have a reason for living! My reason…is protecting the ones I love!'

Suddenly the light had gotten brighter and bigger and quickly began to overcome the demon's power.

The demon let out a cry of agony as the white blast of energy had finally made an impact.

Everyone watched in shock as the demon quickly dissolved into nothing from the powerful blast of energy.

Afterwards, Kayla kneeled to the ground and panted in exhaustion. "I…I did it…"

Taku and Rai watched as the magma started to flow back to its original state.

"The magma is flowing normally now", Rai spoke as she pointed at it.

Mesu helped Kayla from the ground and hugged her tightly. "You did good, Kayla."

The squirrel smiled as the hybrid hugged her.

Taku and Rai smiled at the sight until they heard Shadow's voice above them.

"Hey! The force field is finally down! We're going to get you guys out of there!"

Kayla sighed with relief as Mesu still held her in her arms. "It's finally over."

**A/N:**

**Airu: Yea! The sky is blue motherfucker!**

**Tahaku:...Calm down, Airu.**

**Chase: Wha? You two are...**

**Mesu: Wha? Kayla are you sure about this?**

**Kayla: You two...belong together...**

**Chase: Got a sec?**

**Taku: Chase! What do you want?**

**Chase: What? I can't talk to her for one freakin' second!**

**Kayla: Chase...**

**Jasmine: Yeah! It is almost over! The final chapter is next! Don't miss it!**

**Shadow: Bout freakin' time...**

**Spike: For reals?**

**Jasmine: Hey! How'd you get here?**


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54**

**OVER THE HORIZON**

Meanwhile, the eclipse was destroyed and the red skies of Mobius soon became clear and blue again. Tech City was full of cheers of happiness and relief from the beautiful sight.

Chase was looking into the blue sky with a small smile. 'Way to go, Kayla' he thought.

Airu jumped up in happiness from the sight. "She did it! She really did it! Mobius is saved!" Suddenly he tackled Tahaku, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him until he realized what he was doing and pulled away. He blushed in embarrassment and couldn't force himself to look at him because he just knew that he would hate him for literally throwing himself on him.

The orange hedgehog stood there in surprise from his actions.

"Um, I…I'm sorry, Tahaku. I uh…" Suddenly, Tahaku had pulled him towards his body and stroked his finger across his lips.

"Stop apologizing and kiss me again", he spoke seductively.

Surprised from his reaction, he was caught off guard and Tahaku had leaned in to kiss him instead. A small moaned escaped him as he felt his warm lips pressing against his. He thought he would practically melt to the ground as he felt his soft tongue lick his lips until he finally allowed his tongue to travel inside of his mouth.

As Tahaku took his mouth from his, his eyes shifted from Airu's and focused on a shocked Chase who was just staring at them. "…Uh, do you mind?"

The fox remained silent again for a moment or two before speaking. "What the hell? You two are fucking gay!"

The hedgehog shrugged his shoulders towards the stunned fox. "Whatever you want to call it…"

He watched as Tahaku approached him while holding the blushing Airu's hand. "And for the record Chase, Airu and I are done with your bullshit."

The fox's mouth hung open still in shock from what he had just saw.

"Have a nice life, jerk."

Chase then watched as Tahaku and Airu walked away from him.

Later after when Shadow, Midnight, and Ker had gotten Kayla, Mesu, Taku, and Rai out of the hole, they all began to check to see if they were all okay.

Shadow hugged Kayla tightly and seemed as though he never wanted to let go. "Oh God, Kayla! I'm so glad you're alive! Are you hurt?"

The squirrel formed a small smile towards him to let him know that she was doing okay. "I'm fine, dad. It's just a few scratches."

"A few scratches?" He took her hand, "Come on! I'm taking you to Espio so he can fix you up!"

Kayla couldn't help but to escape a giggle from her father's reaction. "Heh, relax, dad. I said I'm okay. No need to rush. Besides, I want to talk to my friends for awhile…if that's okay?"

Shadow formed a small smile and understood why she would want to talk to Taku, Rai, and Mesu alone. "Okay", he kissed her forehead and hugged her one last time. "Just meet us back at the Chaotix okay?"

"Sure, dad." She waved to him as she watched him, Ker, and Midnight walk back to the Chaotix.

"Hey, Kayla?" Taku called. "Since Kaliyah is dead…why are you still here?"

Kayla placed a finger to her chin, "Well, whenever me or Kaliyah actually attack each other, it means we both feel pain. But if we get attacked or killed by someone else, it doesn't really effect the other person. Kaliyah had died from natural causes. I never laid a hand on her which means…"

"It means your not dead and you no longer carry a demon inside of you", Mesu finished.

Kayla nodded with a smile, "That's right."

Rai placed her hands on her hips and smiled wide. "Wow Kayla, not only are you officially one of us but you also saved the world!"

"I knew you had Chaos powers somewhere inside of you", Mesu also spoke.

"We never lost faith in you", Taku added.

Suddenly a frown formed on Kayla's face as she walked over to Mesu, took her hand and made her hold Taku's hand.

Mesu blinked blankly towards the squirrel. "Kayla?"

The squirrel had her head tilted down to the ground as she united Taku and Mesu's hands. "You two love each other…"

Both Taku and Mesu gave her blank looks, "Huh?"

She slowly looked over to Taku and tried to form a small smile towards him. "Taku, she loves you and you love her…"

In frustration, the brown hybrid took his hand away from Mesu's and held her hand instead. "No! Kayla, what are you saying? I love you! I swore I'd protect you! Do you not understand how much I care about you?"

The squirrel made a small nod. "Yes I know. You do care for me. You just care and I feel the same way."

Taku's hand began to slip away from Kayla's.

"I don't care for you the same way you claim you care for me. Open your eyes, Taku. Mesu is the girl for you."

Mesu's mouth hung open in surprise over Kayla's shocking words.

"But…but what about you?" He worried that she would suffer emotionally over not having a lover.

She tried to form a small smile, "I'll be fine. Trust me on that. You and Mesu though…you guys were meant to be."

Taku and Mesu turned to each other slowly and formed a warm smile towards each other.

Kayla noticed how they were connecting with each other again and her smile had gotten bigger.

Rai couldn't help but to jump in between them and hug Taku, Mesu, and Kayla. "Oh you, guys! Isn't this great? We're a team again! The unstoppable team Hizumi!"

Everyone laughed and smiled until they heard sudden footsteps approach them. They broke away from each other and turned to a black teenage male fox.

Taku gritted his teeth as he grew annoyed from his presence. "Chase, what the hell do you want?"

The fox shrugged, "Fuck! I can't just innocently talk to you guys without you all ganging up on my ass?"

Rai noticed that Tahaku and Airu wasn't with him and had wondered where they were. "Hey where's your little gang?"

He formed a slight blush as he still remembered them sharing their first kiss right before his eyes. He shook his head as he tried to get rid of the thought in his mind, "Uh…I do not want to talk about those two. Look, I only wanted to truly talk to Kayla."

Taku twitched and quickly jumped in front of Kayla as he wanted to protect her from Chase. "Forget it, asshole! Stay away from her!"

"No, Taku…"

He turned to the squirrel and saw her slowly approaching the fox. "Kayla…"

The squirrel stared into his yellow eyes sternly as she crossed her arms. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Kayla, I know I've kinda been a jerk to you ever since the day we met and I want to make it up to you…"

She shook her head slowly, "I don't think anything you can do will make me forgive everything you've done to me."

"Really? Not even telling your father what I did to you?"

Her eyes widened in shock from his stunning words. "What? You…you're going to do what?"

The fox made a nod, "That's right. I'll tell him everything."

"But…but won't you go to jail?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe."

She was in complete disbelief and had to think that Chase was playing with her emotions again, "Chase…"

"Look, I thought about this a lot and I'll do it…after when my grandmother dies."

"What? Chase, don't say that!"

"What? My grandmother is dying anyway. She has a bad heart and I don't think she'll last much longer. And I definitely don't want her to watch her own grandson get arrested during her final hours."

"You…you're really serious aren't you?"

He once again shrugged, "What else can I do? I'm a fucking punk, Kayla. I'm drug obsessed. I fuck everything that moves. I'm a total…jerk. No one will want someone like me running around acting like a fucking psychopath."

She looked down to the ground in disappointment. "But what if you can change? You can become someone big and you'll become a huge success just like your parents. Don't you want to at least give it a try? I'll even help you and everything."

The fox shook his head slowly, "Thanks but no. I'm not cut out for that kind of stuff. I've been living like this for awhile and my mind is mentally torn apart. I couldn't act properly to save my fucking life."

"Oh…", she spoke as she was still looking towards the ground. "…That's too bad."

"I guess…" He reached out to her and patted her head as she looked down. "…I don't want to sound mushy or any thing but…I'm really glad that we met. I mean everyone kept telling me that I was a failure and I wasn't capable of doing anything acceptable to anyone. But at least now I know that someone out in this suck ass world believes I can do it."

Once he took his hand away from her head, he began to walk away.

Kayla took her eyes off of the ground and watched Chase walking away. "Where are you going now?"

The fox placed a cigarette in his mouth and turned back to Kayla with a smirk as he continued walking. "To go shopping. What do you think?"

The squirrel knew he meant that he was going to steal more things from the store, but she knew it couldn't be helped. It was the way he was. As she watched him leave, a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned and saw a worried Taku face her.

"You okay, Kayla?"

She made a small nod and smiled, "Yeah I think things will be just fine."

Later when nightfall fell upon Tech City, Chase had finally arrived to his house with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. He began to walk around the dark and quiet house until he came into the living room and saw his grandmother laying on the ripped sofa with the TV full of static still on. He placed the roses down on the table beside him and found a dark blue blanket tossed on the floor. He picked it up off the floor and placed it over his grandmother's sleeping body. He stared at her sleeping peaceful while she held a photo of Chase while he was young and two other adult figures in the picture. He sighed, took the picture from her grip and set it on the table next to the roses. He leaned over to her and gently kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, grandma…"

Later at Dark's ice base, a black hedgehog who wore a red trench coat sat in one of the many chairs that were placed at a huge dining room table. He sat there while drinking something thick and pink in a wine glass with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

A black creature with piercing red eyes that wore a red cape sat at the end of the table watched as he drank it. "Darkness, I know that you're still upset over losing your would've been queen but…there will be more like her out there."

He stopped sipping on the straw from the glass. "I already told you, father. My name is Demitri in this form."

The black demon rolled his eyes in disgust it seemed. "Why are you in that repulsive Mobian form? And what is that disgusting thing you're drinking? Mortal food? Disgusting!"

"It's not disgusting. It's a…strawberry sundae."

**A/N:**

**Jasmine: Yes! Yes! It is done bitches!**

**Shadow: Uh...calm down?**

**Jasmine: Finally! All those months! All of that hard work! I finished my longest fic ever!**

**Epsio: Uh she's going to be like this for awhile...**

**Shadow: Apparently...I guess I'll just take over. Okay Darkness And Light is finally over and you know what that means...**

**Jasmine: Christmas fic!**

**Shadow: What? But I thought Eyes Of The Insane was next?**

**Espio: It is, but it's Christmas. I agree with Jas that a Christmas fic is pretty appropriate during this time don't you think?**

**Shadow: I...guess?**

**Jasmine: Christmas bitch!**

**Shadow: I said calm the fuck down!**

**Jasmine: Shut up and start smexing with Espio!**

**Shadow and Espio: O.O *backs away slowly***

**Jasmine: Anyway, thank you all for your love and support! Jas-chan loves love and support! Hehe see you in the next fic!**


End file.
